Devant l'école
by lasurvolte
Summary: Bellamy a vingt ans, il emmène tous les matins sa sœur à l'école, et va la rechercher. Cette année il croise des yeux bleus et un regard assassin devant l'école. Un gamin du nom de Murphy qui joue au baby sitter. Bellamy voudrait bien l'oublier, ne plus y penser. Mais il y pense.
1. Les yeux assassins et le grand type

**Titre :** Devant l'école

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Les 100 appartiennent à leurs créateurs. Fic basée sur la série (oubliez le livre, oubliez-le) **  
Prompts :** Comment on en est arrivé là ?!

Parfois je me fous les jetons.

* * *

 **1.** **Les yeux assassins et le grand type canon.**

Je ne sais pas comment tout a commencé. Je ne sais pas à quel moment tout a basculé.

xxx

\- Tu veux que je te fasse une natte ?

Octavia hoche la tête et je coiffe ses cheveux. Elle porte un short noir et un tee-shirt de la même couleur, mais elle a tenu à mettre ses baskets rouges, alors elle détonne dans le décor. Ça fait cinq fois que je lui dis de mettre son gilet, que les jours se rafraichissent, mais elle a toujours autre chose de plus important à faire. J'ai peur qu'on arrive en retard, elle a l'air de s'en fiche et colle une dernière gommette sur son sac à dos (elle ne voulait pas de sac à roulettes).

\- Stresse pas Bell, tout va bien, me dit-elle.

\- Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard O.

\- Mais non, mais non.

Elle est enfin prête et c'est moi qui n'ai pas mis ma veste et mes chaussures. Octavia soupire après moi comme si j'étais un adulte irresponsable. Elle n'a pas tort.

Finalement on arrive en avance. Une fois devant l'école je n'ai pas envie de lâcher ma petite sœur. Je tiens sa main, je la serre fort. Elle me regarde et m'assure :

\- Tout va bien aller Bell.

\- Pas de bagarre.

\- Promis juré.

\- Fais-toi des amis.

Je me retiens d'ajouter _« cette fois-ci »._

\- S'ils sont d'accord.

Comment je pourrais lâcher sa main alors qu'elle me dit ça.

\- Tout ira bien, insiste-t-elle. Ce ne sera pas comme avant.

Avant.

Dans son ancienne école. Octavia s'est fait moquer d'elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas de parents, parce que selon les autres elle était bizarre à adorer les papillons et les insectes. Ce n'était pas si grave, ça aurait peut-être pu s'améliorer, mais Octavia n'est pas le genre de gosses à se laisser faire, elle a frappé violemment trois gamins qui s'en prenaient à elle. Elle a été classé « enfant à problème », j'ai été classé « mauvais tuteur », et plus aucun gamin n'a jamais voulu jouer avec elle, ils l'ont isolé jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et j'ai décidé de la changer d'école. Repartir à zéro.

\- Pas de bagarre, je répète.

\- Okay Bell, si on m'emmerde…

\- Si on quoi ?

\- Pardon. Si on m'embête je préviens le maître ou la maîtresse ou je te le dis à toi. Je ne tape personne.

\- Sinon on annule les cours de karaté, la prévins-je.

Une menace qui a beaucoup d'effet, Octavia adore les cours de karaté.

\- J'ai compriiiiis, ça fait dix mille fois qu'on le dit. Je peux y aller maintenant ?

Elle n'a pas peur alors que je voudrais faire demi-tour, l'embarquer avec moi et faire l'école à la maison. Mais comme elle n'a pas peur, je la relâche et elle entre dans la cour, où je n'ai pas le droit de la suivre, où elle se retrouve seule dans la cage aux fauves. Espérons que tout se passe bien. Je la regarde une minute, puis je me dis que je dois couper le cordon (c'est même pas moi qui l'ai mis au monde bordel), et je me détourne. Pour rentrer sans faire exprès dans quelqu'un. Je m'excuse. Deux yeux bleus me poignardent, comme si j'avais commis un crime qui méritait le mépris. Je n'y fais pas attention, je me suis déjà excusé, je trace ma route et je vais au boulot. Je fais des ménages pour des gens, je nettoie leur maison, je repasse leurs vêtements, rien de bien folichon, mais ça me fait de l'argent et j'ai des horaires assez souples ce qui me permet de m'occuper d'Octavia et d'étudier en autodidacte.

J'ai toujours eu pleins de rêves. Devenir médecin, aller sauver des gens dans d'autres pays, aller visiter d'autres planètes, ou simplement devenir une sorte d'artiste reconnu. J'ai pensé longtemps que je pourrais bien m'en sortir, qu'il suffit d'y croire et de se donner les moyens pour les réaliser.

La réalité c'est que j'ai Octavia, que je suis à la fois frère et père à vingt ans et que je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux. Mais j'aime Octavia, je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, pour qu'elle, elle puisse réaliser n'importe lequel de ses rêves, tous même.

Alors ce n'est pas si grave.

xxx

Je passe la journée à ruminer et stresser. J'ai mon portable allumé, le son à fond, au cas où l'école m'appelle pour m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Finalement il ne se passe rien et je vais devant l'école pour attendre ma petite sœur. Qui me rejoint avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle s'est fait deux copains, apparemment. L'un est dans sa classe, il s'appelle Atom. L'autre a dix ans, il est dans une classe au-dessus, il s'appelle Lincoln. C'est un véritable soulagement de savoir qu'elle ne va pas être seule les prochains jours. Je sens la tension diminuée. Tout va bien se passer alors.

xxx

Les jours passent. Je m'habitue peu à peu à cette école, aux parents qui viennent chercher leurs enfants en même temps que moi, je discute avec eux, je récupère ma petite sœur, et tout se passe très bien. De temps à autre je croise les yeux bleus assassins, c'est un gosse, un lycéen sans doute. Il se tient souvent seul dans son coin, ne se mêle pas aux parents, des fois il est en vélo, des fois à pieds, et parfois il est avec des amis à lui. Il ne vient pas à chaque fois, mais il repart avec un môme de l'école. Des fois on se croise aussi le matin, le même môme collé à ses baskets. J'ai pensé que c'était son petit frère, puis j'ai entendu le gamin dire à sa maîtresse _« voilà ma nounou »._

\- Je suis pas ta nounou, sale môme, grogne les yeux de tueur.

Une autre fois, le môme gueule :

\- Fifi !

\- M'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Mais avant tu disais rien.

\- Avant t'avais trois ans !

\- Et je t'appelle comment alors ?

\- John.

\- Mais John c'est moche, se plaint le petiot.

\- C'est comme ça que je m'appelle.

\- Ben tu t'appelles mochement !

\- Tu penses que Jasper c'est mieux peut-être ?

\- Carrément mieux !

\- Sale gosse. Bon. Appelle moi Murphy sinon.

Le môme semble bouder, puis se reprend :

\- Okay Muyphyphy !

Il se reçoit une tape derrière la tête mais ça le fait marrer. Octavia me tire par la manche :

\- On y va ?

\- Ouais ouais on y va.

Un jour, le môme se cogne dans mes jambes à courir partout. Je dis le môme, mais il s'appelle Jasper.

\- Pardon monsieur.

Ça me fait bizarre de me faire appeler monsieur, j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris dix ans. Je pense que Jasper va rejoindre son baby-sitter, mais il me regarde avec des grands yeux et me demande :

\- T'es le papa d'Octavia ?

J'ai l'impression de prendre encore dix ans de plus.

\- Je suis son frère.

Je m'attends à plus de questions, mais Murphy et ses yeux assassins appelle Jasper.

\- Viens ici, on y va !

Et Jasper s'en va en coup de vent alors que je les regarde s'éloigner.

Jasper a un ami. Souvent il se fait engueuler par Murphy parce qu'il tient son ami par le bras et beugle :

\- Encore un peu, je veux pas partir maintenant.

Octavia de son côté me demande pourquoi on ne part pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends Bell ?

Effectivement, qu'est-ce que j'attends ?

Une fois Jasper tient une épée en carton dans sa main et il donne un coup sur la tête de Murphy, qui se met à lui courir après et c'est une course poursuite qui commence et Jasper se marre alors que Murphy pas du tout. Il finit par rattraper Jasper, lui prend son épée et lui tape sur la tête à son tour. Je surprends un sourire sur le visage de Murphy. Ça me fait tout bizarre.

Une fois Jasper pleure parce qu'il ne veut pas quitter son ami :

\- Tu vas le revoir demain, fais pas chier, lui dit Murphy en le soulevant du sol pour le consoler.

Chaque fois Murphy prend le sac de Jasper sur son dos. Quand il a son vélo, il le pousse et marche à côté ou il fait monter Jasper derrière lui. Murphy s'énerve souvent après Jasper, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps. En fait il prend plutôt soin du gosse, mais il semble faire comme si c'était une corvée. Et pourtant il vient le chercher (ou il l'emmène à l'école).

Des fois Murphy ne vient pas. Et ces moment-là je me sens vide, stupide, je l'attends et je ne le vois pas, et je regarde Jasper et j'ai envie de lui demander _« où t'a planqué ton baby-sitter hein ? »_ et je me sens encore plus bête. Alors je repars avec Octavia et je ne dis rien, j'essaie de ne plus y penser. Et pourtant j'y pense.

Et quand Murphy est là à nouveau, je me rends compte.

Que je n'arrive plus à le lâcher des yeux.

Et je ne sais pas du tout depuis quand. Ni comment c'est arrivé.

Je suis sûr d'une chose. C'est que je suis vraiment dans la merde.

xxx

(Murphy)

C'est pas vraiment que je me rends compte de son existence, c'est juste que des fois je remarque comme les mères lui mettent le grappin dessus dès qu'il est là. Et ça papote, et ça drague sévère, foutu tombeur va. C'est ce que je me dis. Ce mec, il doit se faire tout un tas de nana rien qu'en levant le petit doigt. Bon, faut dire qu'il est canon. Y a des gars qui naissent comme ça, et lui il fait partie du clan. Avec ses bouclettes, ses tâches de rousseurs et sa gueule de chiot. Je parle même pas de son sourire, j'ai cru voir une mère manquer de défaillir à un moment. Genre cupidon le type, il sourit, paf direct il te tire une flèche en plein cœur. C'est assez amusant à regarder, mais c'est chiant en même temps, alors je m'en occupe pas trop. Je sais juste qu'il n'était pas là avant, qu'il vient que depuis cette année. Emori l'a remarqué aussi l'autre coup, elle m'a foutu un coup de coude dans les côtes en marmonnant :

\- Puréééée John, c'est qui ce beau gosse là ?

J'ai feins de ne pas comprendre.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Lui là, le grand avec les bouclettes et l'air canon.

\- Oh lui.

\- Ouais, alors c'est qui ?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien. Tu veux pas non plus que j'aille lui demander sa carte d'identité ou son adresse non ?

\- Si t'arrive à avoir son numéro de tel en même temps.

Je roule des yeux et elle éclate de rire.

\- Jaloux ? Me demande-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci c'est moi qui lui fout un coup de coude dans les côtes. Et je suis bien content de voir Jasper sortir de sa classe et dire à la maîtresse que je suis là à l'attendre. Ça évite de parler de sujet qui fâche avec Emori.

John, lui, n'a rien remarqué. Pourtant c'est lui qui m'accompagne le plus souvent jusqu'à l'école primaire. John Mbege, mon meilleur ami, qui porte le même prénom que moi, c'est pour ça que les gens ont plutôt tendance à m'appeler Murphy (sauf Emori), et lui John (Mbege c'est chiant à prononcer). Faut dire qu'il s'en fout des autres mecs, lui il est plutôt à s'intéresser à tout ce qui ressemble à un ballon, et d'habitude Emori est pareil. Je suis sûr qu'elle a remarqué le grand type canon juste pour me faire chier. Et le pire c'est que ça marche.

Heureusement la plupart du temps, je viens seul. J'emmène Jasper le matin, je l'attends à la sortie. Des fois c'est galère pour le tirer de cette foutue école, parce que môsieur veut rester avec Monty. Monty. Le centre de son monde, de son univers. Pas une journée qui passe sans que j'entende ce prénom dans la bouche de Jasper, et ça fait trois ans qu'ils se connaissent, ce qui fait beaucoup, beaucoup de « Monty ». Ils me font penser à ces oiseaux débiles, les inséparables, ils sont comme ça, ils ont du mal à s'éloigner, ils ont du mal à vivre sans l'autre.

\- Je peux rester encore un peu steuplet steuplet, le temps que les parents de Monty viennent ?

Alors des fois on attend les parents de Monty. Mais pas chaque fois. Parce que je supporte pas la mère de ce gosse, elle pète plus haut que son cul, elle te regarde comme si elle possédait le monde et que toi t'étais une crotte sur son chemin. Enfin c'est surtout Jasper et moi qu'elle regarde comme ça. Parce que je l'ai déjà vu mater Mister Type Canon, et elle n'est pas mieux que les autres mères en sa présence.

En général elle attrape la main de son fils de manière autoritaire et il n'a pas intérêt de se plaindre, sinon elle lui en fout une devant tout le monde. Alors Monty il prend sa main, il ferme sa gueule et il fait juste un coucou d'au revoir à Jasper. Des fois, les parents de Monty s'occupent de Jasper, dans ces moment-là, je ne viens pas le chercher, alors j'ai jamais vu comment ça se passait, mais je suis sûr qu'elle arrive à museler Jasper et à le faire se tenir à carreau. Le père est plus cool, plus fun, quand il voit Jasper il lui tape dans la main et ils font un check, il est pareil avec son fils. Je suis sûr que c'était lui qui voulait un gamin et que sa femme a dû le subir. Mais bon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Des fois, j'ai l'impression que le grand type canon regarde dans ma direction, mais ça doit être parce que Jasper est bruyant, il doit se dire que ce môme est emmerdant, je ne peux pas lui donner tort. Jasper fait beaucoup de bruits, remue beaucoup d'air et se fait remarquer par tout le monde. À l'école il se fait souvent engueuler par sa maîtresse, qui vient me voir pour m'indiquer qu'il a des problèmes de comportement et que je dois passer le message à ses parents, mais je suis pas totalement sûr que ça les intéresse ou qu'ils vont y remédier.

\- Tu peux pas essayer d'être plus sage ? Je lui dis des fois. Ça m'emmerde que ta maîtresse vienne me voir.

\- Je serai plus sage à partir de demain ! Me répond-il la plupart du temps.

Mais ça n'arrive jamais.

Bah tant pis, j'imagine que ça fait partie de sa personnalité.

Et si ça plaît pas au grand type canon, ben je peux rien faire pour lui.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Je me suis baffé les joues de toutes mes forces après avoir emmené Octavia à l'école et avoir croisé Murphy. Je me les suis baffé encore plusieurs fois dans la journée pour me remettre le cerveau à l'endroit. Il faut absolument que j'arrête mes conneries, tout de suite, maintenant, immédiatement. C'est décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui, je ne m'occuperai plus de ce Murphy, j'irai chercher Octavia comme un grand frère responsable et je ne ferai attention à rien d'autre.

Tiens. Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. C'est la première pensée que j'ai en arrivant devant la cours de l'école. J'ai envie de me foutre des baffes mais ce serait vraiment bizarre de faire ça devant tout le monde. Je me concentre sur la mère qui me parle, je lui souris et lui répond. Octavia arrive et je l'emmène avec moi et notre route rencontre celle de Murphy qui marche dans le sens opposé, les mains dans les poches, l'air nonchalant. Il est en retard, ça n'a pas l'air de l'ennuyer ni de le traumatiser, il ne se presse pas pour arriver. Je sens mon cœur sortir de ma poitrine quand ses yeux croisent les miens, par hasard. Je détourne la tête, je parle à Octavia, je lui prends la main et la tire pour qu'elle marche un peu plus vite. Et mon cœur met au moins cinq bonnes minutes à se calmer. Et se baffer les joues n'a absolument aucun effet.

J'ai rêvé de Murphy ensuite. C'était rien, il apparaissait juste dans mon rêve. Mais je me fiche les jetons. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à courir après un lycéen franchement ? Ça ne va pas la tête ? Je suis quoi ? Une espèce de gros pervers ? Faut absolument que je me calme. Absolument. À partir d'aujourd'hui, promis, je ne ferai plus attention à Murphy (même si j'ai déjà dit ça hier).

Je ne le cherche pas des yeux à l'école, je fixe un point au loin, et j'attends Octavia. Je fais tous ces efforts pour rien, parce que sans le chercher, c'est lui qui me trouve. J'ai l'impression de fondre sur place quand il se retrouve en face de moi à me regarder dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'il va me dire qu'il sait tout, me traiter de gros pervers et m'emmener à la police, et je sais qu'il aurait raison. À la place il me tend mon portable :

\- Il vient de tomber de votre poche, dit-il.

Il traine sa voix quand il me parle. J'essaie de paraître normal, de pas me mettre à faire un truc bizarre, ou dire une connerie. Je prends mon portable, frôle ses doigts, ils sont longs et fins et ses ongles sont rongés jusqu'au sang. Je m'en veux de remarquer ça. Je me dépêche de remettre mon portable dans ma poche et je détourne les yeux.

\- Merci, dis-je brusquement.

Il s'éloigne et moi je suis incroyablement heureux d'avoir pu lui parler, même pour échanger si peu de mot. J'ai à la fois envie de sautiller en souriant bêtement, et me cogner la tête contre un mur pour arrêter d'être heureux et d'agir comme un abruti d'adolescent. Je suis un adulte bon sang, j'ai vingt ans. Et surtout, je ne peux vraiment pas craquer pour un gosse qui doit avoir quoi ? Seize ans. Je ne peux pas.

xxx

(Murphy)

Je crois que le grand type canon n'aime pas les adolescents, (ou bien c'est la gent masculine qu'il déteste ?) il s'est montré super brusque alors que je lui ai ramassé son portable. Sans moi il l'aurait perdu. Il m'a à peine regardé, genre je le dégoûtais. Ça doit être ce qui arrive quand on est aussi beau, on a l'impression que les autres mecs sont tous moches.

Pauvre type.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : Et voilà la nouvelle fic. Celle-ci sera centré sur du murphamy. J'ai énormément joué sur les âges des personnages, mais j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop.


	2. Le fou

**Prompt :** Un parent doit d'abord penser au bien-être de ses enfants.

* * *

 **2\. Le fou.**

Ma mère dort sur le canapé. Dix mille fois que je lui dis de pas s'endormir là, qu'elle va se chopper froid, autant parler à un mur. Il est tard, j'ai gardé Jasper jusqu'à vingt-deux heures, j'ai fait mes devoirs chez lui, ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il dormait quand ses parents sont arrivés. J'ai dit _bonsoir, tout s'est bien passé, au revoir_. Ils n'ont pas posé de question, ils n'en posent jamais. Je suis presque sûr que Jasper était un accident, qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu de gosse, où s'ils en ont voulu un, ils le cachent vachement bien.

\- Pas la peine de venir demain matin, je pourrai l'emmener, m'a dit son père.

C'est tout.

Un parent doit d'abord penser au bien être de son enfant hein ? Mon cul.

Je réveille ma mère, elle pue l'alcool.

\- Va te coucher dans ton lit m'man.

Elle cligne des yeux et me sourit, elle s'excuse d'une toute petite voix.

\- Désolée je t'attendais, j'ai pas fais attention que je m'endormais. Jasper va bien ?

\- Ouais. Allez viens.

Je l'aide à se lever, je l'aide à enlever sa robe qui a une grosse tâche dû à l'alcool, je la couche dans son lit. Je la borde. Je suis le baby-sitter de Jasper et de ma mère.

C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

J'avais six ans quand nos voisins ont eu Jasper. Je me souviens bien de ce moment parce qu'ils sont arrivés chez nous avec un tout petit bébé et ont demandé à mes parents s'ils pouvaient le garder, qu'ils avaient des trucs à faire. Mes parents ont dit oui. Mon père était encore en vie et ma mère, pas encore tombée dans la bouteille.

Maman m'a demandé :

\- Tu veux tenir Jasper ?

C'était hyper stressant. En plus il bougeait beaucoup et chouinait, mais elle m'a fait asseoir et l'a presque mis de force dans mes bras. C'est devenu comme dans un film. Jasper s'est calmé, il m'a regardé les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte et sa petite main a attrapé mon doigt. J'ai pensé qu'il était mignon avec ses petits cheveux tout noir sur sa tête. Mais je l'ai pas dit à voix haute. Mes parents ont pris une photo. Puis Jasper a fait caca dans sa couche et c'est devenu beaucoup moins glamour. À l'image de la suite.

Quand j'ai eu huit ans mon père est mort dans un accident de voiture.

Ma mère s'est consolé dans l'alcool.

J'ai dû grandir tout de suite. Je suis devenu le baby-sitter officiel de Jasper.

C'est ma vie.

Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça pourrait changer un jour.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Je dois vraiment être devenu fou. Octavia fête bientôt son anniversaire. Elle va avoir neuf ans donc. Trois mois qu'elle a repris l'école, presque autant que mes yeux s'attardent où il ne faut pas. C'est pour ça que je dois être devenu fou, j'ai demandé à Octavia si elle ne voulait pas inviter Jasper à son anniversaire.

\- Oh non pas lui, a-t-elle râlé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il est chiant ! Il a voulu me coller une limace dans le dos. Mais comme je suis plus maligne j'ai attrapé la limace et j'ai essayé de lui faire manger.

Elle se marre, les deux poings sur les hanches, très fière d'elle. J'attrape la balle au bond :

\- Justement, tu dois te faire pardonner, invite-le.

\- Pfffff même pas juste.

\- Tu n'as qu'à inviter son ami aussi.

\- Monty ?

Je n'ai aucune idée de s'il s'agit bien de cet ami là, mais j'acquiesce :

\- Oui.

\- Bon okay. Monty je l'aime bien. Il a peur des limaces, c'est marrant.

C'est donc à ça que se résout l'amour des enfants, l'attachement ou non aux limaces.

Pour ma part, l'attachement vient de nulle part. Je suis fou, fou, fou. Mais c'est comme être dans un grand huit, je ne peux plus stopper la descente, je fonce tout droit.

J'inspire et j'expire longuement, je me suis entraîné comme un con devant mon miroir, je tiens l'invitation dans mes mains. Octavia n'est pas encore arrivé, Jasper non plus, mais Murphy est bien là, à attendre. Je me lance (je suis fou), je m'approche (je suis complètement fou), je m'adresse à lui en essayant de ne pas faire trembler ma voix (je suis foutu) :

\- Excuse-moi.

Est-ce que j'aurais dû le vouvoyer ?

Murphy lève ses yeux assassins vers moi et je déglutis. Il faut que je me calme, que je fasse comme si tout était normal (bordel, rien n'est normal, j'ai forcé ma sœur à inviter quelqu'un à son anniversaire juste pour pouvoir parler à un ado) :

\- Ma petite sœur fête bientôt son anniversaire, elle aimerait inviter Jasper, je… Voici l'invitation.

Murphy tend ses doigts, toujours aussi long, toujours aussi fin, les ongles toujours rongés. Il prend l'invitation. Il la lit.

\- Octavia ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est votre sœur ?

Je ricane bêtement en me frottant les cheveux. Il fronce les sourcils l'air de dire _« j'aurais pensé que c'était ta fille »._ Ouais, je sais, on dirait.

\- C'est ça, dis-je.

\- Okay.

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, le silence me pèse, je me sens stupide. C'est lui qui reprend la parole.

\- C'est samedi prochain ?

\- Oui.

\- Les parents de Jasper sont en déplacement, ils ne pourront pas l'emmener.

\- Ah.

Il regarde l'adresse puis ajoute :

\- On n'habite pas loin, je l'emmènerai, ajoute-t-il.

Il habite pas loin ? Comment ça il habite pas loin ? Est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'on est proche ? Ou bien est-ce que pour lui « pas loin » signifie quatre bus et deux arrêts de métro ?

\- D'accord, ce serait super, Octavia serait vraiment contente.

\- Okay.

Mon cœur martèle mes côtes, alors qu'il tourne la tête et range l'invitation dans sa poche. J'imagine que ça veut dire que la conversation est finie. J'ai pourtant envie de continuer à lui parler. Je me gifle mentalement, calme toi Bellamy, et retourne à ta place. Tu es un adulte responsable, pas un sale pervers qui court après un lycéen. Jasper sort de l'école à ce moment en gueulant :

\- Fifiiiiii ! Devine quoiiiii, Octavia m'a invité à son anniversaiiiiiiiiiiire !

Il s'arrête devant Murphy, me regarde et penche la tête :

\- T'es le frère d'Octavia, dit-il.

\- Oui.

\- Elle m'invite à son anniversaire éhéhé ! Dit le môme super fièrement en se frottant le nez.

\- Je sais.

Murphy me jette un coup d'œil et je détourne les yeux. Octavia sort à son tour et me rejoint.

\- J'ai invité Atom et Lincoln, ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient venir, je suis trop contente ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Jasper se pointe du doigt et dit :

\- Et pi moi.

Elle fronce les sourcils, agacé :

\- Oui toi aussi !

Jasper tourne sur lui-même.

\- Une jolie fille m'a invité à son anniversaire !

\- Et j'ai invité Monty aussi, ajoute ma sœur pour le corriger.

\- Normal, Monty et moi on est inséparable.

Murphy pose sa main sur son crâne et le décoiffe :

\- Vous vous prenez pour des piafs hein ? Sale môme. Allez on y va.

Jasper hoche la tête, il nous fait au revoir avec la main et s'éloigne avec Murphy. Je soupire et ma sœur me regarde faire l'air intrigué. Je me frotte le visage comme si j'avais un truc dessus puis je lui prends la main :

\- On rentre ! Dis-je.

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de foutre ?

xxx

(Murphy)

Je trouve l'invitation dans mon jean en plongeant par hasard ma main dans ma poche. J'ai oublié de la donner aux parents de Jasper, bah… Peu importe vu que c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de lui ce week-end là. Je la regarde. Je pense que l'écriture est celle du type canon. _« Octavia Blake est très heureuse de t'inviter à son anniversaire »._ Blake. C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle le type canon.

J'ai cru que c'était le père d'Octavia, mais c'est son frère. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air jeune. Mais je sais pas quel âge il a, en fait. C'est bizarre qu'il m'ait donné cette invitation alors qu'Octavia en a parlé à Jasper. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu lui donner le carton aussi, non ? Ou bien il préfère faire ça lui-même, pour être sûr que les parents soient au courant ?

Je l'ai pas vu parler à la mère de Monty pourtant.

En tout cas il a une belle écriture, un peu ronde et penchée, assez régulière, rien à voir avec mes pattes de mouche, rien à voir avec l'écriture catastrophique de Jasper.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Me demande maman en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le canapé.

Dans sa main une bouteille de bière. De l'autre, elle me caresse doucement les cheveux. Elle a toujours l'air de s'excuser pour ce qu'elle fait, et pourtant elle continue à le faire, j'ai du mal à comprendre. Je range l'invitation dans ma poche :

\- Rien, dis-je.

J'attrape la télécommande de la télé et je l'allume.

Blake hein ?

Je ne pensais pas qu'il habitait si près.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Je ne suis pas stressé du tout. J'ai aidé Octavia à décorer l'appartement, elle ne voulait pas le faire.

\- C'est ridicule, on s'en fout de la déco, l'important c'est le gâteau et les jeux.

\- La déco c'est pour montrer qu'ils sont bien accueillis.

\- Ils s'en foutent de la déco, boude-t-elle.

Et pourtant j'y tiens, j'accroche des guirlandes, et un _« joyeux anniversaire Octavia »,_ j'ai cuisiné le gâteau, j'ai préparé des jeux. Octavia voulait un cours de karaté donné par elle-même, un concours de force, un combat en direct, et mater un match de catch à la télé. J'ai dû discuter longuement avec elle pour la convaincre d'annuler le combat et le concours de force, et d'ajouter une pêche à cadeaux, un cache-cache et une course de sac (même si l'appart' est petit pour ce genre de trucs, j'ai déplacé des meubles exprès).

Et vraiment, je ne suis pas stressé du tout. Octavia a mis son kimono de karaté, pas moyen de la faire changer d'avis, et moi j'ai enfilé une chemise noire et un jean de la même couleur. Et j'ai essayé de dompter mes cheveux, en vain. Je cherche quoi en fait ? C'est juste l'anniversaire de ma sœur, j'aurais été mieux en jogging pour être prêt à courir partout pour rattraper les gamins. En même temps, ils ne seront pas si nombreux. Atom, Lincoln, Jasper et Monty. Que des garçons. Est-ce que ça va bien se passer ?

Octavia fait son échauffement dans le salon, et je ne suis pas du tout stressé, je ne tressaille pas quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentie. J'inspire et je vais ouvrir. Il s'agit de Lincoln et de sa maman, très ponctuelle.

\- Merci pour votre invitation me dit la femme.

\- De rien, Octavia est très contente.

Lincoln rentre dans l'appartement après m'avoir salué et donne son cadeau à Octavia qui embrasse sa joue pour le remercier. La maman me dit :

\- Je reviens donc le chercher à dix-sept heures.

Je hoche la tête. La porte sonne à nouveau deux minutes plus tard. C'est Monty et son père. Il me salue, donne son cadeau à Octavia aussi. Ensuite arrive Atom. Jasper est le dernier à se montrer. Murphy est là, devant ma porte, quand je l'ouvre pour la dernière fois, complètement essoufflé.

\- Désolé on est retard, dit-il. Ce sale gosse arrivait pas à trouver où il avait mis le cadeau pour Octavia.

Je souris nerveusement :

\- Aucune importance, dis-je, avant d'ouvrir plus grand la porte pour les laisser entrer.

Jasper se faufile sans problème, Murphy hésite. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends mais je lâche :

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir couru, entre boire un truc.

Il obtempère et je suis à la fois fou et heureux. Je devrais vraiment me tuer pour ça, mais tant pis. Je lui propose coca ou jus d'orange, la boisson prévue pour les mômes, il prend le jus d'orange. Octavia s'occupe de tout sans moi, elle donne son petit cours de karaté et engueule Jasper qui fait n'importe quoi avec Monty :

\- Pas cette position tête de nœud !

Puis elle lui fait une prise et le fait tomber par terre.

Et moi j'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qui se passe ni à réprimander ma sœur, parce que Murphy est assis à côté de moi à siroter son verre de jus d'orange en regardant les mômes s'amuser. Il faut que je parle, il faut que je dise un truc, n'importe quoi, parle Bellamy, reste pas là comme un con à pas savoir quoi dire.

\- Au fait je m'appelle John Murphy, dit-il finalement. La plupart des gens m'appellent Murphy.

\- Moi c'est Bellamy, dis-je.

Il hoche la tête et demande :

\- Vos parents sont absents ? Demande alors Murphy brisant le silence.

\- On peut dire ça.

Il doit voir ma tête parce qu'il hausse les épaules :

\- Ce sont pas mes affaires.

\- Ma mère est partie quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans, dis-je, depuis Octavia et moi on vit ensemble.

Je ne raconte pas que ma mère était déjà tout le temps absente avant, de toute façon. Il reste silencieux. Puisqu'il m'a posé une question personnelle, je me lance et demande :

\- Tu gardes Jasper depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis toujours, me répond-il.

\- Et tu gagnes de l'argent ?

\- Non. Je le fais gratuitement. Qui le ferait sinon ? C'est ça où Jasper devrait se débrouiller tout seul.

Et Jasper n'a que huit ans. Octavia est à moitié en train d'étrangler Jasper et je finis par réagir :

\- O, lâche le, tu es en train de lui faire mal.

Elle obéit et grimace :

\- Mais y fait rien de ce que je dis.

Murphy se lève et je me dis qu'il va partir, mais il s'approche de Jasper et frotte son crane avec ses deux poings :

\- Sois sage crapule où on rentre à la maison !

\- Naaaan je vais m'ennuyer à la maison.

\- Alors tu dois faire tout ce qu'Octavia te dit. Okay ?

Jasper hoche la tête :

\- Okay !

Murphy revient alors s'asseoir à côté de moi et je le regarde :

\- En tout cas tu sais y faire.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Pareil que vous avec votre sœur, non ?

Je hoche la tête. Je ne trouve que ça à faire.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer, dis-je finalement. Ça me fait bizarre que tu me vouvoies, je suis pas si vieux.

\- Au moins trente ans non ?

J'ai l'impression qu'une pierre me tombe dessus et m'exclame :

\- Non mais ça va pas ? J'ai que vingt ans, vingt ans !

Murphy sourit et ricane, une flèche me transperce le corps et je sens mon âme s'envoler.

\- Je me doute, dit-il, je plaisantais.

\- Tu as quel âge toi ? Demandé-je l'air de rien.

\- Quatorze ans.

\- Ah… Quatorze… QUOI ?

QUATORZE ANS ? Oh bordel, je suis encore plus mal barré que je ne le pensais. Stop Bellamy, on remballe tout, maintenant. Ce mec est un gamin. De seulement. Quatorze ans.

\- T'es pas au lycée ?

\- Non, je suis encore au collège, dit-il, pourquoi ? Tu croyais que j'étais au lycée ?

\- Euh ben ouais, tu fais plus vieux que ton âge…

Je me sens vraiment mal tout à coup. Ce gamin est vraiment un gamin, il est au collège, AU COLLEGE ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend de courir après un collégien ? Est-ce que je ne suis qu'un vieux pervers pédophile ou quoi ? J'ai vraiment envie de pleurer là et de me cacher.

\- Bah encore un an et je serai au lycée, dit-il sans remarquer mon désarroi.

\- Ouais.

Et alors ? Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais sauter sur un gamin de quatorze ans. Je file vraiment un mauvais coton, je fais totalement n'importe quoi.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, dis-je, je vais m'occuper des mômes t'inquiète pas.

J'ai trop envie qu'il reste, bien sûr, mais il a quatorze ans. Je peux pas. Déjà seize c'était limite.

\- Non c'est bon, je vais rester, dit-il. Sauf si je dérange.

\- Ben non c'est pas ça, mais j'imagine que t'as des trucs à faire ?

\- Pas spécialement.

\- Bon ben reste alors.

Je me lève et m'approche d'Octavia pour la séparer de Jasper à nouveau. Ça ne va pas le faire, faut que je me calme. Il faut absolument que je me calme.

\- O, et si vous faisiez un autre jeu hein ? La course de sacs par exemple.

Ma sœur hoche la tête. Je me dis que je vais m'occuper d'elle et que ça me permettra de passer à autre chose, mais Murphy nous rejoint, il taquine Jasper et Monty, il embête même Octavia, fait un bras de faire avec Lincoln et entame un concours de grimace avec Atom. Il s'entend bien avec les gosses et c'est sans doute parce que s'en est un lui-même, un gamin qui rentre tout juste dans l'adolescence et qui n'a rien à faire avec un adulte.

Et pourtant.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive toujours pas à le quitter des yeux ?

xxx

(Murphy)

Bellamy Blake donc. Le type canon a désormais un nom, un prénom et semble-t-il une histoire. Il a vingt ans, pas si vieux alors, plutôt jeune même. Il me parle normalement, mais ne me regarde pas beaucoup, je me demande si ça le fait chier que je sois là mais en même temps c'est lui qui m'a dit d'entrer. Et comme j'ai rien d'autre à foutre de tout l'après-midi je suis mieux ici qu'à rester avec ma mère. J'arrive à m'imposer, et tant pis si ça l'emmerde. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait préféré qu'une jolie maman passe l'après-midi avec lui plutôt que moi et une bande de gosses dégénérés.

Octavia est une sacrée gamine, elle sait se battre et se défendre et se laisse pas faire. Elle a du caractère et arrête pas de se bagarrer avec Jasper qui la fait tourner en bourrique. Ils sont mignons ensemble, et Monty doit penser comme moi parce qu'à un moment il attrape le bras de Jasper comme pour lui dire _« je suis là moi »._ Monty est plus calme que son meilleur ami mais c'est toujours lui qui arrive à lui faire faire ce qu'il veut au final. Comme là maintenant, où Jasper accepte de partager un sac avec lui et qu'il se retrouve tous deux emmêlés comme deux abrutis. Et mort de rire en plus. Lincoln est celui qui gagne la course. Atom se pète la tronche en pleins milieu et Bellamy l'emmène vite dans la salle de bain pour arrêter le saignement de nez. Il a l'air de savoir y faire avec les gosses, en même temps si c'est lui qui élève sa petite sœur, c'est pas étonnant. Jasper vient vers moi et me tends un sac :

\- À toi.

\- On y croit.

\- Tu dois jouer toi aussi, insiste-t-il.

Bellamy revient avec un Atom qui a cessé de pleurer et dont le nez va mieux. Et ça a l'air de beaucoup l'amuser de voir Jasper me tendre un sac alors je lance :

\- Je le fais que si Bellamy le fait aussi.

Et là Bellamy déchante un peu. Bien fait. Pourtant il le fait vraiment, il prend un sac et me défie du regard. Très bien, tu veux jouer à ça ? Jouons. J'attrape le sac que me tend Jasper et je me retrouve comme un con à faire cette maudite course de sac avec Bellamy.

Et le pire ?

C'est que j'aime ça.

Il va vachement vite, j'essaye de le pousser avec la main, c'est de la triche, mais je m'en fous. Jasper et Monty m'encouragent, Octavia gueule _« Bell Bell Bell »,_ les deux derniers se taisent et regardent. En fait on franchit la ligne d'arrivée quasiment en même temps, je perds mon équilibre en arrivant et Bellamy essaie de me rattraper. Du coup on se vautre tous les deux, et ma chute est arrêtée par le corps (super musclé) de Bellamy. Je relève un peu la tête pour le regarder alors que j'ai la joue sur son torse et que je suis à moitié étalé :

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Je demande.

Il se frotte la tête avant de remarquer ma présence. Son visage est plus prêt que je ne le pensais. Ça me fait bizarre de le voir de si près, je peux y voir tous ses défauts, les trous de sa peau, le petit bouton sur son front. Je le trouve parfait.

Et surtout, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un rougir à ce point.

Bellamy me pousse et se relève d'un coup, enlevant ses jambes du sac. Je reste assis par terre, les yeux levés vers lui alors qu'il évite mon regard et me tourne le dos pour s'occuper des gosses. Je me sens drôle, un peu bizarre, comme si j'avais pris un coup sur la tête, comme si la chute avait déréglé un truc en moi. C'est pas tant la beauté de son visage, c'était plus, la rougeur de ses joues, comme s'il était super gêné d'un coup. Est-ce qu'il est du genre timide en fait ? Ça m'intrigue.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder le reste du temps, et chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, il détourne la tête violemment. C'est à la fois troublant, amusant et vexant. Est-ce que j'ai une énorme verrue sur le visage qui me rend si hideux qu'il est incapable de poser ses yeux sur moi, ou est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ?

xxx

(Bellamy)

L'après-midi passe à la fois trop vite et trop lentement. Je revois Murphy si près de moi pendant un instant et mon esprit se bat entre _« c'était vraiment super »_ et _« va crever pervers pédophile »_. Je n'arrive plus à le regarder et quand je croise ses yeux par erreur je tourne la tête, je l'évite à tout prix, c'est même difficile de lui parler et d'être naturel. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je m'occupe plutôt de ma petite sœur et de ses amis, c'est moins dangereux. Peut-être qu'il a l'impression que je l'ignore, que je traite mal mes invités, et qu'il va me détester, et à vrai dire, ce serait sans doute bien mieux comme ça.

Qu'il me déteste.

Quand Murphy part enfin avec Jasper, après tout le monde, je suis épuisé, soulagé et malheureux. Pour m'occuper l'esprit je range l'appartement et Octavia se moque de moi :

\- Ça servait à rien de décorer, maintenant tu dois tout ranger.

Je suis un grand frère hyper mature. Je lui tire la langue.

Les choses reviennent à la normale quand on se retrouve à l'école. Murphy me salue à peine, il est avec un ami, il ne fait pas attention à moi, et c'est mieux comme ça. Sa place est avec les gens de son âge, pas avec le pervers que je suis. Je dis ça, et pourtant je continue à l'observer de loin. D'autres jours on en vient à se parler, parce que Jasper me dit bonjour (et Monty aussi) et du coup, on se dit aussi _bonjour, comment ça va, il fait froid aujourd'hui, à la prochaine_. Une fois il n'est pas là et Jasper vient m'expliquer qu'il va dormir chez Monty et qu'il est trop content. Je vois alors la mère de Monty récupérer les deux mômes qui se tiennent tout droit, effrayé à l'idée de contrarier la bonne femme, qui me fait un grand sourire avant de s'éloigner.

Je suis déçu mais ça importe peu.

Et puis un jour, je ne sais pas comment ça se fait, mais on fait une partie du trajet ensemble, Octavia marche devant nous, Jasper tient sa main, et on est côte à côte tous les deux et c'est bizarre et super agréable. Je me sens tellement content que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire même si je me déteste pour ça. Jasper, lui, il babille sans arrêt et Murphy émet quelques _« hm » « oui oui »_ de temps à autre. Finalement, on arrive à un embranchement, celui où on se sépare.

\- J'habite là, me dit Murphy en pointant sa maison du doigt.

\- Et moi làààààààà, montre Jasper, la maison d'à côté.

Ce sont deux petites maisons dans une rue très calme, collée l'une contre l'autre. Murphy se tait un instant, puis demande :

\- Tu veux venir boire un verre ?

Je regarde Octavia, elle hausse les épaules.

\- Okay, dis-je.

Je sais, je ne devrais pas, je suis une raclure qui ira en tôle un jour. Mais j'ai trop envie de voir comment c'est chez lui. Sauf qu'il ne m'emmène pas chez lui, mais chez Jasper. Alors je vois la maison du gamin :

\- C'est mieux ici, explique Murphy, il y a tous les jeux de Jasper. Il pourra s'amuser avec Octavia.

Je hoche la tête, je suis gêné et je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser, mais Murphy agit naturellement, il me sert à boire (du jus de fruit) et propose un goûter à Octavia et Jasper, il leur fait des tartines de Nutella puis quand ils ont fini de manger, nettoie les mains et la bouche de Jasper. Puis les deux petits vont jouer dans la chambre de Jasper. Nous laissant seul, Murphy et moi. Le silence s'installe petit à petit, mais pas comme quelque chose d'agréable, il est pesant et lourd. Et m'étouffe complètement.

xxx

(Murphy)

Bellamy, il me regarde beaucoup. Quand j'étais avec John l'autre fois, je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Avant je pensais que c'était parce qu'il était gêné par Jasper, mais je suis plus si sûr. Alors je lui ai proposé de venir boire un coup, comme pour le tester, comme pour me tester. Je l'ai pas emmené chez moi, pas fou, je voulais pas qu'il voit ma mère, je l'ai emmené chez Jasper à la place. Maintenant qu'on est là tous les deux seuls dans la cuisine de Jasper, on dirait qu'il ose plus me regarder, il fixe une tâche et boit doucement son verre, ça fait au moins un quart d'heure qu'il trempe à peine ses lèvres dedans comme s'il voulait jamais le finir.

Alors j'ai une question qui me taraude vraiment beaucoup, elle me gratte, elle me chatouille, elle me lâche plus. Bon après tout.

\- Bellamy, je peux te demander un truc ?

\- Hm ? Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

À suivre.

L'autatrice : deuxième chapitre où on apprend le véritable âge de Murphy et j'espère que ça ira. Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre.


	3. Je ne suis pas un gosse

**Prompt :** Trouve toi quelqu'un de bien.

* * *

 **3\. Je ne suis pas un gosse.**

(John Mbege)

Murphy a boudé toute la matinée et s'est fait viré de cours après avoir répondu au prof, et quand celui-ci lui a dit de prendre la porte, Murphy l'a pris au mot, a démonté la porte et l'a embarqué avec lui. C'était à mourir de rire, vraiment. Le prof a pas ri, Murphy non plus et il s'est pris des heures de colle en plus. Il n'a pas sourcillé pour autant. Murphy sait bien qu'il va se faire enlever les heures de colle parce qu'il doit s'occuper de Jasper, lui en donner c'est un peu juste pour lui rappeler qu'il est un élève normal. Ce qu'il n'est pas. Rien n'est normal chez Murphy. Il vit seul avec sa mère qui coule, et c'est lui qui rame pour l'aider. Il joue à être un parent pour son voisin. Son ex-petite-amie Emori l'a largué alors qu'elle est encore amoureuse de lui et elle cherche à garder son cœur à tout prix (ça a plutôt l'air de fonctionné en plus). Son meilleur ami (moi) s'appelle John, du coup tout le monde l'appelle Murphy. Et finalement il ose répondre aux profs, et balance des sarcasmes à tout va, tout en étant un élève modèle (sauf peut-être en orthographe).

Bref il a boudé, et boude encore en jouant avec la nourriture du self.

\- Bon dis-moi ce qui te tracasse !

Il me jette un regard et baisse à nouveau les yeux.

\- John Murphy quel est votre problème ? Insisté-je.

\- J'ai aucun problème, grogne-t-il.

\- Il s'est passé un truc avec Emori ?

Il relève les yeux d'un coup et je me dis que j'ai touché juste, mais il hausse les épaules.

\- Emori n'a rien à voir là-dedans, dit-il.

\- J'ai du mal à te croire, quand tu fais la gueule, c'est qu'il y a eu un truc avec elle.

\- Je fais pas la gueule, dit-il en boudant.

\- Mon cul, souris-je.

\- Il est beau ton cul, marmonne-t-il.

Ça me fait marrer, mais lui, il ne se déride pas.

\- Murphyphyyyyy, insisté-je.

\- Ta gueule, on croirait entendre Jasper. Ça me fiche les boules.

Je rigole encore, mais encore une fois tout seul. Il finit par relever ses yeux vers moi et me demande l'air très sérieux :

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un gosse ?

\- Ben…

\- Quoi ça veut dire oui ? J'ai pas l'air d'un gosse okay ? J'ai pas du tout l'air d'un gosse.

\- Comme tu veux, dis-je pour aller dans son sens, tu n'as pas l'air d'un gosse.

\- Je suis pas un gosse.

\- Tu n'es pas un gosse.

\- John ?

\- Oui ?

\- Va crever.

Parfois mon meilleur ami est quelqu'un de très méchant.

xxx

 **Un peu plus tôt.**

(Bellamy)

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Tout se fige en moi. Même l'air et le temps me donnent l'impression de s'être arrêté. Je ne sais pas d'où sort cette question, je sais juste qu'elle est dangereuse, aussi dangereuse qu'une bougie allumée près d'une montagne de TNT. Je sais que j'ai pas le droit à l'erreur et que je dois agir comme il faut, comme un adulte responsable que je suis :

\- Tu rigoles ? Dis-je en me tournant pour le regarder. Murphy, tu es un gamin du collège et j'ai fini le lycée depuis longtemps, tu pourrais être tout juste un petit frère pour moi. Désolé mais les gosses me branchent pas.

Bonne réponse, bravo, tililing, vous gagnez cent mille euros, sans passer par la case prison. Murphy reste de marbre, je me demande à quoi il pense, j'imagine qu'il doit être soulagé de pas être poursuivis par un vieux type pervers. Pourtant, pendant une demi-seconde, j'ai l'impression que son visage devient incroyablement triste. Une hallucination sans doute. Il se lève et marmonne :

\- Évidemment je m'en doutais, dit-il, mais je suis pas un gosse.

Puis il me plante là, et quelques minutes plus tard Octavia me rejoint :

\- Murphy a dit qu'il allait faire ses devoirs avec Jasper et qu'on devait y aller.

Murphy ne vient pas nous dire au revoir. Je l'ai peut-être vexé. Tant pis. Tant mieux. C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi.

N'est-ce pas ?

xxx

(Murphy)

Je finis par cracher le morceau à John.

\- Admettons qu'un de tes amis est super intrigué par quelqu'un.

\- Hm et ?

\- Et cette personne, il est possible, qu'elle soit un tout petit peu plus âgé que lui, et qu'elle le voit du coup comme un gosse.

\- Pas possible, t'es amoureux d'une fille du lycée ?

\- J'ai pas dis moi.

\- Oui bon, donc un de tes amis est amoureux d'une fille du lycée ?

\- En fait disons plutôt qu'elle a … Vingt ans.

\- Ah ! Une vieille.

Je lui file un coup de pied sous la table :

\- C'est pas vieux, arrête tes conneries.

\- Mais aïe, espèce de démon !

\- C'est ta faute !

\- Ouais ouais bon. T'es amoureux d'une vieille c'est ça ?

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était pas vieux et que c'était pas moi.

John n'en croit pas un mot, ça se voit bien. Je suis grillé. Je pose mes deux mains sur mon visage

\- Je suis pas un gosse, grogné-je.

\- Ça c'est à ta vieille que tu dois le dire.

Je lui fous un autre coup de pied et il se masse la jambe en grommelant.

\- Est-ce que t'es un espèce de cougar, demande-t-il, tu aimes les vieilles ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et il enlève sa jambe avant que je puisse lui remettre un coup de pied, du coup je frappe son crane avec mon poing :

\- T'as la tête vide ou quoi ?

\- Espèce de sale type violent ! Pourquoi tu es mon meilleur ami hein ?

\- Parce que la vie est injuste, bougonné-je. Ça veut pas dire ça cougar en plus, puis d'ailleurs arrête d'utiliser des mots comme « cougar » c'est sexiste.

\- Qui l'a dit ?

\- Ma mère.

\- Elle n'est même pas lucide.

\- Je vais te butter John si tu continues tes conneries. Dis-je en me mettant vraiment en colère.

\- Okay désolé pour ce que je viens de dire. Revenons-en à ta vieille.

\- C'est pas ma… Oh et puis laisse tomber.

Je me sens soudainement hyper épuisé.

\- Et puis je suis pas amoureux, juste un peu intrigué.

John me sourit.

\- Quoi ? Grogné-je sur mes gardes.

\- Et ben je sais pas, je suis content.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- De voir que tu peux t'intéresser à d'autres filles qu'Emori. Tu sais, tu as toujours l'air de t'en foutre des autres, des sorties, des potes, des filles. Tu te laisses pas approcher. Y a qu'avec Emori et moi que tu sors un peu de ta coquille. Et Jasper bien sûr, mais c'est un gosse. Alors tu vois, je m'inquiétais, parce qu'Emori te fait tourner en bourrique. Et voilà que tu t'ouvres à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est plutôt une bonne chose.

Je lève un sourcil étonné, puis hausse les épaules.

\- C'est pas la peine de t'en faire, dis-je.

\- Alors, cette vieille, elle est comment ? Demande-t-il.

\- Je sais pas. Plutôt canon.

\- Oh je vois, alors tu es du genre à te préoccuper du physique d'abord.

\- Pas toi ?

\- Si si, j'aimerais bien me trouver une fille canon.

Je souffle :

\- Enfin c'est pas ça. C'est juste… Elle est bizarre, tu vois ?

\- Bizarre ?

\- Hm. Je ne sais pas comment dire.

\- Une vieille bizarre et canon alors ?

\- Ouais. Mais elle est pas vieille.

Et c'est même pas une femme, mais ça je lui dirai pas, il détient déjà trop d'information.

\- Elle est… Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup en fait.

\- Et tu craques pour elle.

\- Elle m'intrigue.

\- Je vois je vois.

\- Mais elle me voit que comme un gosse, c'est la honte.

\- Dans ce cas, tu dois te montrer plus adulte avec elle.

\- Plus adulte comment ?

\- Genre… Tu mets une fausse barbe, tu mets des semelles compensées et tu essaies de parler avec une voix plus grave, puis tu dis des choses comme _« bonjour ma belle, vos yeux sont magnifiques, je me noie dedans »,_ tu vois le genre ?

Je lui mets un nouveau coup sur le crâne.

\- Espèce d'abruti, laisse tomber, je te demanderai plus jamais aucun conseil.

Il se frotte la tête et hausse les épaules :

\- Essaye au moins la fausse barbe ?

Je lève le poing et il ricane :

\- Okay okay pas de fausse barbe. Dans ce cas il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution.

\- Laquelle ? Demandé-je sur mes gardes.

\- Bois du lait, mange de la soupe, et grandis !

Je vais vraiment finir par le tuer.

xxx

(Bellamy)

C'est un gros problème, je ne peux plus emmener ou aller chercher Octavia à l'école l'esprit serein. Je voudrais pouvoir, mais sans arrêt j'entends la question de Murphy à mon esprit. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Et mon con de cerveau répond en écho : oui oui oui oui.

Non.

Pas un gamin de quatorze ans. Non non et non.

Jamais.

J'ai remarqué aussi ces derniers temps qu'il y a une mère vachement insistante avec moi. Gina. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vingt-cinq ans, qu'elle était divorcée, que son gosse avait cinq ans, qu'elle trouvait Octavia vraiment mignonne et m'a proposé plusieurs fois d'aller boire un verre chez elle.

\- Nos enfants pourraient devenir amis, et nous pourrions le devenir aussi.

Je ne sais pas ce qui l'intéresse le plus, les enfants ou nous. Je ne suis pas vraiment captivé, alors je détourne souvent le sujet. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle me dise toute la vérité au sujet de son mari divorcé. J'ai entendu quelqu'un dire qu'il était souvent en voyage d'affaire. Je ne sais pas qui a raison, qui ment, mais bon ce ne sont pas mes oignons.

Aujourd'hui elle m'attrape le bras alors que je me dirigeais vers Murphy pour lui dire bonjour. Je ne suis pas serein, mais j'ai mis les choses au clair entre lui et moi, et j'ai envie de lui parler. Je n'en ai pas l'occasion, Murphy me voit mais ne vient pas, sans doute parce qu'il ne veut pas me déranger alors que je suis en pleine conversation privée avec Gina.

Octavia me demande sur le chemin du retour :

\- C'est ta copine la madame ?

\- Hm. Non.

\- D'accord. Ça fait longtemps que t'as pas eu de copine.

Deux ans environ, parce qu'il fallait que je m'occupe d'Octavia et que je pouvais pas me préoccuper de ma vie sentimentale.

\- Avant tu ramenais toujours pleins de filles à la maison, elles avaient jamais le même prénom et toi tu te trompais jamais.

Je sais pas quelle image ma sœur a de moi franchement.

\- Tu te souviens de ça ? Demandé-je.

\- Oui. Maman disait que t'étais pas trop fidèle en amour.

\- Ah ouais, elle disait ça.

Octavia hoche la tête et je soupire. Sérieux, elle pouvait bien parler, elle aussi ramenait toujours un mec différent, jusqu'au jour où elle a décidé de partir avec l'un d'entre eux et de nous planter là, Octavia et moi.

\- O, dis-je, c'est juste que j'étais pas vraiment amoureux de ces filles tu vois ? Mais maintenant j'ai plus le temps de m'amuser et je voudrais quelque chose de plus sérieux.

\- T'as plus le temps à cause de moi ?

\- Non. Dis-je un peu trop rapidement.

Elle ne me croit pas du coup.

\- Je sais que c'est à cause de moi.

Je me baisse pour me mettre à sa hauteur et la regarder droit dans les yeux :

\- C'est pas à cause de toi O, simplement je suis moins intéressé qu'avant, voilà tout. Tu ne dois pas penser à tout ça d'accord ? Si je tombe amoureux je te le dirai, mais pour le moment, c'est très bien comme ça.

Elle me sourit et hoche la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprend. Puis elle pose sa petite main sur mes cheveux et les ébouriffe.

Je me redresse et j'ai honte de moi, comment je pourrais dire à ma sœur que je suis amoureux maintenant ? Comment je pourrais lui dire alors que je suis surtout un gros malade ?

La fois d'après, c'est Murphy qui n'est pas tout seul. Il est avec une fille, de son âge. Je l'ai déjà vu et je me dis que c'est sans doute sa petite copine, parce qu'ils ont l'air plutôt proche et que la fille le touche beaucoup. Je décide de ne pas les regarder parce que ça me fait trop mal, parce que je voudrais avoir six ans de moins, parce que je voudrais être à la place de cette fille. Jasper sort en premier, je lui fais un signe qu'il ne remarque pas. En fait il voit d'abord Murphy avec la fille et il a une drôle de réaction. Il prend la pose d'un gamin en colère, les bras tendus comme s'il voulait griffer et il grogne vers la fille sans l'approcher. On dirait un lionceau fâché. La fille se marre et s'écrie :

\- Jasper, tu me détestes toujours ?

\- Va-t'en méchante !

La fille se rapproche de lui et Jasper semble à deux doigts de la griffer et de la mordre, mais à la place il se recule. Je ne comprends pas bien sa réaction, mais elle, elle continue de rire, et elle s'écrie _« bouuuuh »_ et Jasper retourne dans le cours de l'école et se met derrière Monty en continuant de grogner après la fille. Elle se plie en deux de rire alors que Murphy pose sa main sur son épaule :

\- Arrête de l'emmerder, dit-il assez sévèrement.

\- Oh ça va, je m'amuse c'est tout.

\- Ouais ben arrête.

La fille arrête de rire et se met en colère :

\- Voilà pourquoi je t'ai largué tu le sais non ? Dès que t'es avec ce gosse tu deviens un emmerdeur de première.

J'ai dans l'idée qu'elle dit ça pour blesser Murphy qui reste silencieux. Elle prend doucement ses mains :

\- Si tu le lâchais un peu… Tu sais que je t'aime toujours… On pourrait… Tu vois.

Je sers les dents, je suis jaloux, j'ai aucun droit d'être jaloux. Au-delà de ça, j'aime pas le comportement de cette fille. Murphy enlève ses mains et les mets dans ses poches :

\- Emori c'est fini.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est fini, répète-t-il. On ne sortira plus jamais ensemble. Alors laisse Jasper tranquille.

La jeune fille donne l'impression qu'elle va le frapper, mais finalement elle rigole :

\- C'est ça oui, dis que tu ne m'aimes plus, je ne te croirai pas.

\- Crois ce que tu veux.

\- Tu m'aimes encore, s'exclame-t-elle, tu ne pourras jamais arrêter de m'aimer. Parce que toi et moi, on est pareil !

Murphy hoche la tête et dit :

\- C'est peut-être ça le problème en fait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Toi et moi, on est trop pareil.

Emori le fusille des yeux :

\- Je me casse, dit-elle.

Et elle le fait. Murphy ne se tourne même pas vers elle pour la retenir. À la place, il entre dans la cours de l'école et s'accroupis vers Jasper et Monty. Je n'entends plus ce qu'ils se disent mais au bout de quelques secondes, Jasper vient entourer Murphy de ses bras et Murphy lui tapote le dos. Octavia est déjà là depuis deux bonnes minutes au moins, et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne bouge pas. Ou peut-être qu'elle comprend parce qu'elle dit :

\- On attend Murphy et Jasper ? On va encore rentrer avec eux ?

Je hoche la tête.

Quand Murphy et Jasper sortent de la cour ensemble, je m'approche d'eux.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

C'est Jasper qui me répond :

\- Y avait la méchante ! Je la déteste ! Pourquoi elle est viendu ?

\- Elle viendra plus je t'ai dit, fais Murphy.

\- T'avais déjà dit ça les autres fois.

\- Cette fois-ci c'est vrai.

Jasper hoche la tête et j'interroge Murphy du regard.

\- Longue histoire me dit-il.

Il parait hésiter à dire un truc puis finalement se lance :

\- Tu veux venir boire un truc chez Jasper ? On en parlera …

\- Tu as besoin d'en parler ? Demandé-je. Tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter sinon.

Murphy baisse la tête puis finit par dire :

\- J'ai envie de te le dire.

\- Dans ce cas allons-y.

xxx

(Murphy)

Je m'occupe d'abord de faire goûter Jasper et Octavia, comme la dernière fois. Jasper se fout du Nutella partout, comme tout le temps.

\- Est-ce que t'as été élevé par des cochons hein ?

\- Non t'es pas un cochon Fifi.

Ce qu'il dit jette un peu un froid. Il admet à voix haute que je l'ai élevé et un ange passe, avant que je ne me reprenne et lui essuie la bouche et les mains.

\- M'appelle pas comme ça je t'ai déjà dit. Allez, va jouer, on fera tes devoirs plus tard.

\- Ouaiiiis, tu viens Octavia ?

La gamine le suit, ils ont plutôt l'air de s'entendre finalement. Je me rassois à la table et me fait aussi une tartine de Nutella :

\- Sers-toi, dis-je à Bellamy.

J'imagine que c'est par politesse qu'il se fait une tartine à son tour.

\- Bon… Commencé-je.

Puis je ne dis plus rien. Je mords dans ma tartine. Raconter ma vie c'est pas mon truc, c'est chiant, c'est compliqué, et je ne sais pas comment faire ça. Bellamy semble vouloir me venir en aide et il demande :

\- Cette Emori, pourquoi est-ce que Jasper ne l'aime pas ?

Ça me permet de me lancer. J'avale mon bout de tartine et je réponds :

\- C'est parce qu'on est sorti ensemble à un moment.

Il hoche la tête et je continue.

\- Emori et moi on se connaît depuis le début du collège, on s'est tout de suite vraiment bien entendu. Elle et moi on pense pareil sur pleins de choses, on a les mêmes réactions vis-à-vis des profs, et on est des champions du sarcasme. Elle a été abandonné à la naissance à cause d'une malformation, et du coup elle a des griffes super puissantes et ne vit que pour elle. Elle s'attache difficilement aux autres. Mais avec moi, ça a tout de suite fonctionné. Alors évidemment, on est tombé amoureux et on a commencé à sortir ensemble.

Bellamy reste silencieux, il grignote sa tartine, me regarde, m'écoute.

\- Ça marchait plutôt bien entre elle et moi. Elle venait souvent ici pendant que je gardais Jasper, et au début il l'acceptait, mais au bout d'un moment, je l'ai un peu… Laissé tomber. J'arrivais toujours en retard à l'école, je m'occupais plus de lui ici, j'étais sans arrêt avec elle. J'avais treize ans putain, je voulais juste être avec ma copine et arrêter de devoir m'occuper d'un gosse.

Ça sonne comme une pauvre excuse et j'en ai un peu honte mais Bellamy me dit :

\- Évidemment que tu voulais ça.

\- Jasper a commencé à se sentir très seul, Monty n'était pas là avec lui et je m'étais toujours plus occupé de lui que ses parents toujours absents alors c'était très dur pour lui, comme si sa seule famille l'abandonnait.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Je comprenais ce qu'il me disait, c'était un peu comme si j'avais laissé tomber Octavia. Elle n'aurait plus eu personne. Et pourtant Jasper avait ses parents.

\- Alors il a commencé à faire des bêtises pour que je m'occupe de lui. C'était des conneries de gosses, il faisait tomber des trucs, il essayait d'ouvrir des placards trop haut pour lui, il mettait trop fort la télé, il se trimballait tout nu ou dessinait sur les murs. C'est juste un gosse, alors je l'engueulais et je passais à autre chose. Mais ça a commencé à vraiment énerver Emori.

xxx

(Murphy)

Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de continuer. Je me sens coupable de ce qui est arrivé ensuite. Bellamy ne me quitte pas des yeux, il attend patiemment que je sois prêt alors je reprends :

\- Une fois, ça a été la fois de trop, Jasper s'est amusé à vider le pot de mayonnaise sur sa tête. En fait ça m'a fait plutôt marrer, je trouvais pas ça bien méchant, Jasper voulait juste de l'attention même moi je le comprenais. J'ai voulu dire à Emori d'aller prendre une douche, de pas s'inquiéter, mais elle est devenue folle furieuse. Elle a attrapé Jasper par les cheveux, avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit et elle la trainé avec elle jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je lui ai dit d'arrêter mais elle m'écoutait plus. Elle l'a mis dans la baignoire puis elle a fait couler de l'eau glacé sur le crâne de Jasper et elle lui a hurlé _« alors c'est drôle ça ? C'est vraiment drôle hein ? »._ J'ai été obligé de la frapper pour qu'elle arrête, parce que le jet était vraiment fort et Jasper avait du mal à respirer. J'ai vraiment été obligé… Je l'ai frappé de toutes mes forces pour qu'elle relâche Jasper et elle s'est écroulée par terre, le nez en sang. Et ensuite au lieu de m'occuper d'elle, j'ai éteins l'eau, j'ai attrapé Jasper pour le sortir du bain, je l'ai enroulé dans une serviette et je l'ai forcé à se calmer et à respirer en le gardant contre moi. Il ne voulait plus me lâcher, il tremblait de peur, alors j'ai hurlé sur Emori qu'elle était cinglée, que c'était qu'une blague de Jasper, qu'elle pouvait pas faire ça à un enfant. C'était la seule fois où je me suis énervé contre elle, j'avais toujours été d'accord avec tout, je faisais tout pour elle, elle voulait sécher ? Je séchais. Elle voulait aller quelque part ? J'y allais. Elle ne voulait pas que je m'occupe de Jasper et qu'on s'embrasse sur le canapé, je le faisais ! J'ai vraiment regretté de l'avoir frappé de lui avoir crié dessus, de pas avoir trouvé d'autres solutions. Mais après ça, Emori m'a largué et m'a bien fait sentir que c'était de ma faute, que j'avais osé me montré violent envers elle, que j'étais un type horrible. Qu'elle m'aimait toujours cependant et qu'elle me reprendrait le jour où je lâcherais Jasper. Je me disais que je le ferais, plus tard, quand il aurait grandi. Mais maintenant…

Maintenant je sais plus. Aujourd'hui elle m'a énervé, elle m'a dégoûté, je ne sais pas. Je l'ai vu autrement, avec d'autres yeux, elle n'était plus cette Emori fantastique avec qui je pourrais faire ma vie parce qu'on était tellement pareil qu'on se comprenait. Elle était juste cette fille capable de faire du mal à un enfant.

Et je l'ai vu comme ça, parce que j'ai rencontré Bellamy. Si doux et tendre avec les gosses, si proche de sa petite sœur.

\- Maintenant, il y a quelqu'un d'autre que j'aime, avoué-je.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Je sens mon cœur s'emballer. Il n'est pas en train de parler de moi. Évidemment. Il y a sûrement une autre fille, une un peu plus sympa que cette Emori, dans son école. Mais Murphy se lève, il appuie ses mains à plat sur la table et s'approche de moi.

\- Je ne suis pas un gosse, dit-il, ne me regarde pas comme ça.

Je cligne des yeux, mais c'est ce qu'il est, un gosse. C'est tout ce qu'il est. Je n'arrive plus à respirer alors qu'il s'approche de plus en plus. Ses traits sont vraiment fins, ses yeux vraiment bleus, sa bouche est… Si proche.

Mon cerveau se rebranche au dernier moment, alors que nos lèvres se frôlent. C'est. Un. Gosse. Sale pervers pédophile. J'attrape ses bras et le repousse doucement.

\- Tu n'es qu'un enfant, dis-je. C'est ce que tu es Murphy. Je suis désolé.

Je ne regarde pas son visage devenu beaucoup trop triste tout à coup. Je m'éloigne.

\- Je vais chercher Octavia, il est l'heure d'y aller.

Quand je reviens, Murphy n'a pas bougé.

\- Murphy, appelé-je.

Il ne se retourne pas.

\- Trouve toi quelqu'un de bien, de ton âge, une personne qui vaut mieux qu'Emori ou moi. D'accord ?

\- Va te faire foutre !

\- Je prends ça pour un oui, dis-je. Allez viens O.

J'emmène ma petite sœur avec moi, laissant Murphy seul avec ses pensées, et avec Jasper.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : bien j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Je sais que Murphy est jeune, mais j'ai essayé de faire les choses tout en douceur. J'ai aussi fait une Emori un peu garce (à cause de la S4). Enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de cette suite. À part ça, il n'y aura pas de chapitre pendant quelques temps parce que je pars en vacances.


	4. Deux garçons

**Prompt :** Il fait froid, soudain.

* * *

 **4\. Deux garçons.**

(Bellamy)

J'ai bien dormi. Cela faisait quelques temps que je dormais mal, que j'avais l'esprit encombré par Murphy qui n'aurait pas dû être là, mais cette nuit c'est différent, j'ai dormi comme un bébé. Ça fait du bien. Je m'étire, puis je me tourne sur le côté et passe mon bras autour du corps à côté de moi. J'embrasse l'épaule dénudée, je caresse le ventre sur la couverture, j'entends un petit soupir et j'embrasse sa nuque. J'ai vraiment bien fait de me laisser aller, je n'ai aucun regret. Je n'aurais pas dû résister, j'aurais été soulagé bien plus vite.

\- Bien dormi ? Je souffle à son oreille.

Elle se retourne et m'embrasse, puis ses mains se font caressantes :

\- Il nous reste un peu de temps avant de devoir nous lever, murmure-t-elle.

Je lui souris.

\- Bien sûr Gina, dis-je.

Elle me mordille les lèvres et ce qui se passe ensuite contribue à me détendre complètement.

xxx

(Murphy)

La vie a toujours été morne, je vois pas pourquoi ça serait différent de d'habitude. Emori essaie encore de me séduire mais ça ne m'intéresse plus. John me demande des nouvelles de la vieille bizarre, je lui ai répondu que j'avais laissé tomber. Il est venu à l'école avec moi, il a pas capté le type canon qui se faisait draguer par toutes les mères, il n'a pas compris.

Jasper a été le plus perspicace.

Je sais pas comment il a su. On rentre un soir, il me tient la main et bavarde comme toujours :

\- Monty et moi on a prit une grande décision, me dit-il.

\- Laquelle ?

Je me dis que ça va être un truc du genre _« faire un château sur la lune quand on sera grand »_ ou bien _« faire une immense partie de cache cache dans la forêt »._ À la place il me sort :

\- On va se marier ensemble !

\- Quoi ?

\- Ouais on a décidé ça, on va se marier et après on va avoir des bébés et on sera toujours ensemble.

\- Tu sais comment on fait les bébés au moins ?

\- Ouais super fastoche.

\- Comment alors ?

\- On se fait un gros câlin d'amoureux après être marié et hop le bébé il arrive !

Cette andouille me fait rire.

\- C'est ça, ouais, me moqué-je.

Il est très fier d'avoir trouvé tout seul comme un grand comment on faisait les bébés.

\- Et toi et Monty vous vous faites des bisous ? Demandé-je.

Jasper rougit, puis finit par avouer :

\- Ouais dans les toilettes.

\- Vous allez aux toilettes ensemble ?

\- Ben oui. Dit-il comme si c'était logique.

\- On était tout seul alors on s'est fait un bisou sur la bouche.

\- Et t'a aimé ça ?

Jasper hoche la tête.

\- Alors comme ça, t'es amoureux de Monty.

\- Oui !

Je suis pas si étonné que ça, j'ai même pas envie de le taquiner sur le fait qu'il n'est qu'un gamin, parce qu'au moins ils sont honnêtes envers leur sentiment. Et pourquoi les gamins auraient pas le droit d'aimer hein ?

Sale con de Bellamy.

\- Et toi t'es amoureux de Bellamy, ajoute alors Jasper sans que je le vois venir.

Je m'arrête au milieu du trottoir.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

\- J'ai dis que t'étais amoureux de…

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demandé-je en recommençant à marcher.

\- C'est super facile à deviner, tu es toujours content quand il te parle, et tu es toujours triste quand il te parle pas. En ce moment t'es souvent triste.

\- Je peux pas être amoureux de Bellamy, dis-je, il est trop vieux pour moi.

\- Je comprends pas trop, dit Jasper. Il est trop vieux comment ?

\- Il va plus à l'école, il a déjà un travail.

\- Ça fait quel âge ?

\- Vingt ans.

Jasper se met à rigoler :

\- Il n'est pas vieux du tout alors, mes parents ont trente-sept ans, eux ils sont très vieux.

Je soupire. Si seulement Bellamy pouvait voir les choses de cette façon.

\- Mais pour lui, je suis trop jeune, insisté-je.

\- Parce que tu vas encore à l'école ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors c'est super simple fifi.

\- Quoi, qu'est ce qui est simple ?

\- Tu dois arrêter d'aller à l'école.

Cette idée débile vient bien d'un gamin de huit ans tiens. J'éclate de rire.

\- T'as raison Jasper, c'est vraiment simple.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Maintenant je sors avec Gina, on se voit de temps en temps le soir. J'ai trouvé une baby-sitter pour garder Octavia et ça m'a fait penser à Murphy malgré moi. Mais j'ai déjà décidé d'oublier Murphy. Devant l'école on ne se parle plus, en fait je parle surtout à Gina maintenant, on ne s'embrasse pas devant tout le monde, mais je crois que c'est plutôt évident qu'on est ensemble. C'est bien que ce soit visible, ça aidera Murphy à abandonner plus facilement. J'espère qu'il ne retournera pas vers Emori pour oublier, j'espère qu'il va trouver une bonne personne (et pourtant cette idée me sert le cœur, mais je dois la surmonter). Gina et moi, on va bien ensemble. Elle est gentille, drôle, on s'entend bien. Je la connais bien mieux que je ne connaissais Murphy, par exemple je sais la musique qu'elle écoute, je sais sa couleur préférée, je sais qu'elle aime lire. Et elle sait beaucoup de choses aussi sur moi.

Ce qui s'est passé avec Murphy (d'ailleurs, il ne s'est rien passé) c'était une bêtise, une erreur. Nous ne connaissions rien l'un de l'autre, il n'y avait aucune raison pour nous de nous aimer.

Octavia aime bien Gina, c'est le plus important aussi. Elle n'aime pas trop son fils, ils se disputent souvent parce que le gamin prend ses jouets. Mais à part ça, tout se passe bien, tout va vraiment vraiment bien. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je ne me prends plus la tête.

Il n'y a rien à regretter.

Et Murphy ne me manque pas.

Je ne le cherche pas du regard des fois. Je ne suis pas déçu quand je ne le trouve pas. Je ne me sens pas triste quand Jasper vient me dire bonjour et repart vers Murphy. Je n'espère rien du tout. Je n'attends rien non plus. Rien du tout.

\- Bell ?

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce que t'es amoureux de Gina ? Me demande Octavia un soir alors qu'on est tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Si je l'aime bien, dit-elle. Mais tu sais Lucas il dit que t'es pas son papa.

Lucas c'est le fils de Gina.

\- Il dit que son papa il est en voyage.

\- Ah bon, il dit ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais O, c'est parce que je suis pas le papa de Lucas, c'est vrai. Sa maman et son papa sont séparés, ils s'aiment plus.

\- Mais toi tu es amoureux de Gina ? Insiste ma sœur.

\- Je me sens bien avec elle, lui répond-je finalement après réflexion.

Octavia s'énerve :

\- C'est pas ce que je demande ! Est-ce que t'es amoureux de Gina ?

Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça ? Je peux juste dire la vérité. J'attrape ma petite sœur et je commence à coiffer ses cheveux pour lui faire une natte. Finalement j'avoue :

\- Non O, non, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es avec elle ?

\- Parce que des fois, l'amour ça suffit pas. Parce que des fois, les adultes ont envie d'être ensemble sans même s'aimer.

Octavia reste silencieuse. Je prends un élastique qui traine sur la table basse pour accrocher ses cheveux. Puis elle finit par dire :

\- Tu vas faire comme maman ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas faire comme maman ? Tu vas partir avec quelqu'un un jour ?

Je tourne doucement Octavia pour qu'elle me regarde. Je laisse mes mains sur ses épaules. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- O, jamais je t'abandonnerai. Jamais. Je te le promets. Même si je tombe amoureux, tu passeras toujours en premier pour moi.

Elle passe bras autour de mon cou.

\- D'accord, je te crois. Dit-elle.

Je la serre dans mes bras.

\- Je t'aime O.

\- Je t'aime aussi Bell. Et si un jour tu tombes amoureux, tu me le diras, promis ?

\- Promis.

Et désolé O, de ne pas pouvoir tenir cette promesse. Pas maintenant. Plus tard. Une autre fois.

xxx

(Murphy)

Les parents de Jasper sont rentrés plus tôt. Pour dîner avec lui. Jasper s'est transformé en étoile filante tellement il était heureux, il a sauté sur sa mère, puis sur son père, il m'a à peine dit au revoir. Je ne suis que son baby-sitter après tout. Je suis rentré chez moi. J'ai pensé à Bellamy qui était agrippé au bras d'une bonne femme, comme tout le temps en ce moment, toujours la même. Je la hais, parce qu'elle est assez vieille pour lui plaire, qu'il la voit comme une femme, pas comme une gamine. Je la déteste et je me déteste d'avoir que quatorze ans. J'ai jamais eu autant envie de grandir plus vite. Comment faire pour qu'il ne me voit pas comme un gosse ? Mettre une fausse barbe, des semelles compensées et lui dire des conneries ?

Non laisse tomber John, ça ne marchera jamais.

Pourtant j'ai pas l'impression d'être si jeune que ça. Surtout quand je vois ma mère étalée par terre, serrant une bouteille d'alcool comme si c'était un doudou. Je soupire.

\- Maman, lève-toi, je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger.

\- Pas faim, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Je vais quand même te faire quelque chose, un truc facile à avaler.

\- Met de l'alcool dedans.

\- Non.

\- Comme tu veux.

Je la laisse trainer par terre et je vais dans la cuisine. Je prépare un truc vite fait. J'ai l'habitude, normalement c'est pour Jasper que je fais ça. Il me réclame toujours les trucs qu'il aime :

\- Des frites.

\- De la purée.

\- Des pâtes avec des knackies !

Et moi je râle et je fais l'adulte :

\- Et les légumes hein ?

\- C'est pas booooooooooon.

J'ai fait du riz bouilli, j'ai soulevé ma mère pour l'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle est plus grande que moi, mais pas si lourde, vu qu'elle est toute maigrichonne à force de boire au lieu de manger.

\- Tiens maman.

Et je lui donne la becquée comme si j'étais son père.

Y a bien que Bellamy pour me voir comme un gosse, sérieusement.

Je vais l'aider à se coucher ensuite. Je lui retire sa bouteille qu'elle a pas lâché. Je la borde. En cinq minutes elle ronfle. Et je me sens vraiment épuisé. Je me laisse tomber au pied du lit, assis, je replis mes jambes et pose mon front sur mes genoux. Je me sens seul, je me sens seul, je me sens seul. Je suis à deux doigts d'appeler Emori, elle au moins elle me comprendrait, elle saurait ce que je ressens. Elle saurait…

Je sors mon portable pour composer le numéro que je connais par cœur quand j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. Je l'ai pas fermé à clé, j'ai oublié. Je me mets à flipper. Je cherche une arme, un truc, n'importe quoi, et je trouve que la bouteille de ma mère. Puis je sors de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. J'entends des bruits de pas dans le salon, j'y vais la bouteille en l'air, prêt à frapper l'intrus. Jusqu'à ce que le dit intrus remarque ma présence et gueule :

\- Fifiiiii !

Avant de me sauter dessus bras tendu et de m'enlacer. Je pose la bouteille par terre et je serre Jasper contre moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a petite tête ?

\- Je veux que tu viens me raconter une histoire.

\- Demande à tes parents !

\- Y font déjà dodo, y zont dit que j'étais grand et que j'avais qu'à lire tout seul.

\- Et pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ?

\- Parce que je veux mon histoire du soir et mon bisou.

\- Ils t'ont pas fait de bisous ?

\- Non.

Je soupire. Je porte Jasper contre moi, en tenant ses cuisses. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je l'emmène jusque chez lui, il est lourd, mais je ne le lâche pas. Je me permets d'entrer. Il n'y a pas de bruit dans la maison. Effectivement ses parents sont déjà couchés. Une fois dans sa chambre, j'allume la lampe de chevet et le pose sur son lit bateau pirate. Ses parents ont super bien décoré sa chambre, ils lui achètent toujours pleins de trucs, mais ils sont juste jamais là pour lui. S'ils l'étaient, ils sauraient que Jasper aurait préféré un lit _« la reine des neiges »._

\- Tu veux quoi comme histoire ?

\- Cendrillon !

\- Je te l'ai déjà lu dix mille fois.

\- Encore une fois steuplet steuplet steuplet.

Je soupire :

\- Tu sais que dans la réalité ça ne se passe pas comme ça hein, le prince il en a rien à foutre de la fille qui fait la bonniche, lui il épouse une princesse riche qui le rend encore plus riche et puissant, et tout le monde applaudit.

\- Tu connais un prince ?

\- Non.

\- Alors comment tu sais ?

Je souffle.

\- Bon laisse tomber. Lisons Cendrillon.

Il applaudit et pose sa tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux grands ouverts, super attentif, et je lui lis Cendrillon. Il le connaît tellement par cœur, qu'il dit certaines phrases avant moi. Je roule des yeux. Puis je lis le mot fin :

\- Maintenant dodo.

Il est déjà presque tout endormi. Je lui fais un bisou sur le front et il me tient la main :

\- Tu restes un peu ? Le temps que je m'endorme d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Il est content et il ferme les yeux. Il lui faut moins de cinq minutes pour s'endormir complètement, mais je reste plus longtemps. Je me sens moins seul ainsi. Je me souviens pourquoi je ne veux plus appeler Emori. Peut-être qu'elle ne me comprend pas tant que ça, finalement.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors dans le lit auprès de Jasper.

Bon d'accord, peut-être que des fois, je ne suis qu'un enfant.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Par hasard, j'ai appris que le meilleur ami de Murphy s'appelait John comme lui. Par hasard encore, j'ai entendu que Murphy aimait les films d'horreur.

Je ne veux pas en apprendre plus.

[Je veux tout savoir.]

xxx

(Murphy)

Aujourd'hui Monty est venu chez Jasper. Il a fallu longtemps pour réussir à convaincre la mère de laisser son cher fils aller chez ce sauvage, mais on a fini par avoir gagne cause. Les parents de Jasper ne rentrent pas cette nuit alors c'est moi qui m'occupe des deux monstres. Monty et Jasper sont intenables, ils sautent partout, et ont déjà cassé une lampe à faire les cons.

\- Calmez-vous où je vous fais dormir dehors !

\- Woh trop cool, s'exclame Jasper.

\- On va vraiment dormir dehors ? Demande Monty.

\- On pourra regarder les étoiles.

\- Oui et si on voit une étoile filante on fera un vœu

\- Y a pas d'étoile filante en hiver, je m'énerve. Et non vous n'allez pas vraiment dormir dehors, c'était censé être une menace !

J'installe un matelas dans la chambre de Jasper, et bien sûr Jasper se couche avec Monty dessus :

\- C'est comme si on campait.

Je le laisse faire, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je leur lis deux histoires, une choisie par Jasper, une choisie par Monty, et je leur fais un bisou. Et ensuite je suis obligée de revenir dix fois dans la chambre pour leur dire de se taire et de dormir !

Je dors sur le canapé de mon côté.

Je me réveille le matin, je réveille les sales mômes, ils sont excités presque tout de suite. Ils s'habillent et j'attrape Jasper pour le coiffer.

\- Tes cheveux commencent à être long je dis.

\- Pas aussi long que ceux de Finn, ils tombent jusque sur ses épaules ses cheveux.

\- Ah ouais.

Je lui fais un palmier sur la tête et Jasper est content. Monty vient timidement vers moi et je lui dis :

\- Toi aussi tu veux une couette ?

Il hoche la tête, et je le coiffe avec une petite couette sur le côté. Il a les cheveux plus court que Jasper alors la couette est toute petite mais c'est mignon. Jasper ça le fait marrer :

\- Ça te va super bien Monty.

Et Monty rougit. Alors Jasper l'embrasse simplement sur la bouche. Et Monty rougit encore plus.

\- Ma maman elle a dit que deux garçons pouvaient pas s'embrasser et être amoureux et se marier, avoue-t-il.

\- Bah c'est pas vrai, boude Jasper. Deux garçons y peuvent faire ça. La preuve.

Et Jasper l'embrasse encore.

\- Tu vois ? T'es pas en train de fondre ? Donc c'est qu'on peut.

La logique de Jasper est tout simplement parfaite. Monty me regarde et je lui souris :

\- Bien sûr que des garçons peuvent s'embrasser, être amoureux et se marier. Y en a pleins qui le font.

Monty paraît rassuré et embrasse la joue de Jasper.

\- Bon c'est fini les bisous ! On va manger maintenant.

Franchement je suis un peu jaloux d'eux. Pour eux ça a l'air juste vraiment simple. Ils se prennent la main, et ils se font des bisous et ça fonctionne. Peut-être que la mère de Monty est une connasse homophobe, mais en attendant elle n'a toujours pas réussi à les séparer, parce qu'ils en ont un peu rien à foutre de ce que les grands racontent. Ils veulent juste être ensemble et ils le sont.

Pourquoi Bellamy et moi ça peut pas être pareil ? Parce qu'on a six ans de différence ? Parce que je suis encore au collège et qu'il a vingt ans ? Et si moi je suis d'accord avec ça, est-ce que c'est vraiment mal ? J'imagine que oui. Que peut-être que c'est mal quand même. Que les gens le verront d'un mauvais œil et maltraiteront Bellamy.

Et pourtant, je peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui.

J'emmène les petiots à l'école primaire, avant de me rendre au collège. John m'accueille, Emori veut me parler. Je n'en ai pas envie moi.

\- Ressortons ensemble, me dit-elle, j'accepterai Jasper, je ne lui ferai plus jamais de mal, je te le jure. C'est ma faute, je l'admets, et je n'aurais jamais dû réagir comme ça et te larguer. Je voulais te punir mais c'est moi que je punissais. Je veux être avec toi John, laisse-moi une autre chance.

Je lève un sourcil, puis je hausse les épaules :

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- John…

\- Je ne t'aime plus.

\- Tu peux pas me dire ça, tu sais à quel point on se comprends, à quel point on se complète. Avec qui tu pourras retrouver ça ?

\- Personne, j'admets. Avec personne.

\- Alors, tu vois, on est fait l'un pour l'autre.

\- C'est sans doute vrai, dis-je. Mais je n'ai plus envie d'être avec toi.

Puis je plante le couteau :

\- J'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ah oui, John m'a parlé de ça, une vieille bonne femme de vingt c'est ça ?

\- Ah, il a dit ça, souris-je.

\- Ouais il l'a dit, mais je le crois pas.

\- T'as raison de pas le croire.

\- Oui, parce que tu m'aimes moi, parce que tu peux pas me remplacer par une autre garce plus vieille.

\- Non, dis-je. Parce que c'est un homme.

Je lui ai cloué le bec, elle est incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Et quelque part ça me fait plaisir de la voir perdre tous ses moyens d'un coup, douter. Comprendre que peut-être elle se trompe, que peut-être elle m'a vraiment perdu.

Je lève le nez et je passe devant elle avec un sourire en coin.

Ce soir-là, je suis de tellement bonne humeur que je me sens invincible. Je marche droit vers Bellamy, j'ignore la meuf qui lui tient le bras.

\- Tu veux bien rentrer avec moi ce soir ?

Et je mens :

\- Jasper t'a réclamé.

Je sens que ça le touche. Il n'a pas envie de blesser Jasper, ça se voit bien, peut-être même qu'il a envie de rentrer avec moi. Il se tourne vers la bonne femme et lui dit :

\- Ça te dérange si ce soir on ne se voit pas ?

\- Qui est Jasper ?

\- Un ami d'O, elle sera contente de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

\- Et puis moi avec toi, dis-je, _grand-frère_ , ajoutai-je avec beaucoup d'ironie dans la voix.

Il me regarde et je ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il se mord les lèvres, je pense à ce moment où j'ai failli l'embrasser. Peut-être qu'il y pense aussi. La bonne femme accepte de le laisser tranquille pour la soirée, c'est ça, qu'elle dégage la vieille.

Elle s'éloigne avec son gosse. Je suis toujours en train de regarder Bellamy quand Jasper me saute dans les jambes :

\- Oh nooon t'es déjà là, je veux rester avec Monty, steuuuuuplet !

\- On rentre avec Bellamy ce soir, c'est lui qui décide, je dis à Jasper tout en continuant de regarder Bellamy.

Il hausse les épaules et détourne les yeux quand sa petite sœur arrive. Jasper glousse et s'exclame à mon encontre :

\- Ce soir on rentre avec ton amoureux !

Des fois je hais les gosses.

xxx

(Bellamy)

J'ai le cœur qui bat trop vite, les yeux de Murphy ne veulent pas me lâcher, les paroles de Jasper me brûlent, et pourtant j'ai déjà tourné le dos à tout ça. Je regrette d'avoir accepté la proposition de Murphy, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je regarde Jasper mais je sens toujours les yeux bleus posés sur moi.

\- Je ne suis pas son amoureux. Dis-je pour que les choses soient clairs.

\- Si on se marie et qu'on se fait un gros câlin d'amoureux, on aura des bébés, lâche Murphy avec un sourire en coin.

J'ai les joues qui me brûle et je les cache derrière ma main.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est Jasper qui me l'a expliqué, n'est-ce pas Jasper ?

\- Oui c'est trop vrai. Ah attend, y a Monty qui s'en va, je vais lui dire au revoir.

Jasper court dans les bras de son meilleur ami et l'embrasse pile sur la bouche. Alors la mère de Monty lui choppe violemment le bras et le gifle devant tout le monde. Il fait vraiment froid tout à coup. La claque résonne et tout le monde regarde la scène sans tout à fait comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. À part moi. À part Murphy qui se crispe à côté de moi. Je le sens sur le point d'éclater alors je pose sa main sur son épaule :

\- Reste calme.

Il bouge les épaules pour que je retire ma main et s'approche de la mère de Monty :

\- Touchez encore une fois Jasper et je vous éclate la gueule.

\- Quelle manière de parler aux adultes ! On voit que vous et Jasper n'avez reçu aucune éducation.

xxx

(Murphy)

J'ai vraiment envie de la frapper cette sale conne. Jasper se frotte la joue et retient ses larmes. Bellamy s'approche pour intervenir. Et finalement c'est Monty qui réagit avant lui. Il attrape Jasper par la nuque et pose sa bouche sur la sienne. Et il appuie, il appuie, il appuie, le bisou n'en finit plus. Et la mère pâlit, choppe son fils, lui tort à moitié le bras pour qu'il arrête et elle doit tirer Monty en arrière de force. Après ça elle lui hurle dessus et lui met deux grosses baffes. Ce sont les professeurs qui interviennent cette fois-ci. Ils demandent à la mère de se calmer et de relâcher son fils, qu'elle lui fait mal.

\- Vous n'allez pas me dire comment éduquer mon enfant.

\- Non, mais s'il vous plaît, vous êtes devant une école, et vous vous montrez violente envers votre fils. Devant d'autres enfants. Nous sommes obligés d'intervenir.

La mère se met à rougir de honte quand elle comprend à quel point son comportement ne colle pas, elle relâche le bras de Monty, mais lui prend la main de force, puis elle nous ignore et relève le nez :

\- On y va. Jasper ne viendra plus jamais à la maison.

Monty nous fait un petit coucou triste. Quand elle est loin, Jasper marmonne :

\- Sale conne.

Et je ne songe même pas à le reprendre sur le gros mot.

Parce qu'il a raison.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Le chemin du retour est assez silencieux. La scène qui vient de se passer nous as un peu tous chamboulé. Murphy tient la main de Jasper dans la sienne et l'autre est serrée en poing. Il donne l'impression d'avoir envie de frapper. Finalement c'est Octavia qui ouvre la bouche pour demander :

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi la maman de Monty elle a frappé Jasper et Monty ?

\- Parce qu'ils se sont embrassés, dis-je.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est mal de s'embrasser ?

\- Non ce n'est pas mal, soupiré-je, mais certaines personnes pensent que deux garçons ou deux filles ne peuvent pas s'embrasser. Et la maman de Monty pense comme ça.

\- Mais moi j'aime Monty, s'exclame Jasper.

Puis il fond en larmes. Il devait se contenir depuis qu'il a reçu une baffe. Murphy pose sa main sur sa tête et le décoiffe pour le consoler.

\- Pleure pas pleurnicheur.

\- Mais elle a dit que je viendrais plus jamais à la maison de Monty.

\- Alors c'est Monty qui viendra d'accord ?

Jasper hoche la tête et essaie d'essuyer ses larmes. Je pense que Murphy ment, Monty n'aura sûrement pas le droit d'aller chez Jasper, mais c'est pas le moment de lui dire. Murphy s'arrête finalement puis il essuie les joues de Jasper avec sa manche.

\- Si tu aimes vraiment Monty tu vas devoir être très courageux d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

\- Il y a des gens méchants qui vont vouloir vous faire du mal et vous séparer.

\- Comme la maman de Monty ?

\- Oui. Mais toi et Monty vous allez être très courageux, et vous pourrez rester ensemble pour toujours.

\- C'est promis ?

\- C'est promis.

En fait je me dis que Murphy n'en sait rien, mais je le regarde faire, et mon cœur se serre. Il a l'air vraiment triste et fatigué. J'ai l'impression qu'il doit porter des poids et qu'un autre vient de s'ajouter sur ses épaules. Pourtant il se relève, il me défie du regard, puis il recommence à marcher. Et avant que je comprenne ce qu'il fait, il attrape ma main et la serre dans la sienne.

Et je dois enlever la mienne.

Je devrais le faire.

Je vais le faire.

Je lui laisse ma main et serre ses doigts.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : j'ai failli oublier de poster ce chapitre, mais le voilà enfin. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire.


	5. Aucune chance

**Prompt :** J'étais celui qui avait tout.

* * *

 **5\. Aucune chance.**

(Bellamy)

Si l'amour se résumait à faire l'amour, je serais amoureux de Gina. Je couche avec elle et c'est bon et simple. Je ne pense à rien en faisant ça, j'ai la tête vide, le plaisir est ailleurs. C'est plutôt après que je pense. Que je me fais des films en couleurs, trois dimensions, éclairage et son. Quand elle prend doucement ma main, quand elle embrasse mon front, quand ses gestes sont tendres, quand elle me touche délicatement. Ça soit signifier quelque chose pour elle, ça ne signifie rien pour moi, rien de ce qu'elle aimerait en tout cas. Parce que quand elle fait ça, je ne la vois pas elle. Je le vois lui. Je vois ses yeux me transpercer jusqu'à l'âme, je vois ses lèvres pâles et fines se poser sur ma joue, mon cou, mon front, j'imagine ses doigts toucher mes doigts (et je l'imagine d'autant plus que j'ai tenu sa main dans la mienne), et ça me fait mal parce que c'est interdit, parce que je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Peu importe à quel point j'aurais envie de l'embrasser, je sais aussi à quel point c'est mal de ma part. Il pense le vouloir, mais il n'a que quatorze ans, rien ne dit que je ne l'ai pas manipulé pour ça, que je ne suis pas responsable des sentiments qu'il peut éprouver pour moi. Est-ce qu'il en éprouve vraiment d'ailleurs ?

Peut-être qu'il a juste envie de savoir, d'essayer de séduire un adulte comme on décroche un trophée. Enfin non, je ne pense pas, ce serait plus simple si c'était ça.

Ce serait plus simple si je n'avais pas l'impression d'être la pire personne de cette planète.

Gina embrasse doucement ma bouche, et je me demande quel goût aurait ses baisers, si ses lèvres sont chaudes ou froides, et ça me bouffe parce que j'ai pas le droit, ni de l'embrasser, ni d'y penser. Jamais.

Par hasard je l'entends rire avec son ami, mon cœur se retourne.

Par hasard nos yeux se croisent, et c'est comme si le monde disparaissait entièrement.

Par hasard, il me sourit et je me dis qu'il sait que je l'aime aussi. Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Mais ça ne change rien du tout. Jamais.

xxx

(Emori)

Je vais savoir qui c'est. Peu importe, je m'arrangerai pour raisonner John. Pour qu'il me revienne. Parce que depuis le début il est à moi et s'il n'est pas avec moi, il ne sera avec personne. Mais je sais qu'il se trompe, c'est tout. Je pense qu'on l'a manipulé, et qu'il est en danger, je pense que le mieux c'est que je prenne soin de lui, sinon il va se perdre complètement. J'étais celle qui avait tout, et je sais que je l'ai encore. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.

Je ne sais pas où il l'a rencontré, mais je sais que John ne sort pas beaucoup parce qu'il doit s'occuper de Jasper. Alors je n'ai qu'à aller aux endroits où il va. Le collège. Devant l'école primaire. Chez lui ou chez Jasper. Dans le parc des fois.

Je le retrouve devant l'école, il soupire :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Emori ? J'ai promis à Jasper que tu ne viendrais plus.

\- Je ne viens pas pour voir Jasper, dis-je.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

Je ne réponds pas et je regarde autour de moi. Il doit être là, celui que John aime. Un type de vingt ans, plutôt canon (selon John Mbege, il l'a pas vu mais ce sont les paroles de John), devant les écoles y a surtout des mamans, des types y en a pas beaucoup, surtout des jeunes, canons. Alors je le repère assez vite et je le reconnais, c'était ce beau gosse avec lequel j'avais taquiné John, avec lequel j'avais essayé de le rendre jaloux pour m'assurer de son amour pour moi. Ça ne peut pas être lui. Je me trompe sans doute. Je cherche autre chose, c'est peut-être ailleurs que John le rencontre. Mais alors que je doute, je surprends les yeux de John se diriger vers le type canon, le chercher du regard, le fixer un instant, jusqu'à ce que l'autre type le regarde à son tour, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'échangent le regard le plus pitoyable que je n'ai jamais vu.

Je souris à John qui cligne des yeux en me regardant moi :

\- Quoi ?

\- Je l'ai trouvé. Ton vieux de vingt ans.

Je le vois frissonner et mon sourire s'agrandit. Je pose ma main sur sa joue :

\- Oh John, tu sais que je t'aime.

\- Je sais, dit-il.

\- Et je sais que tu m'aimes encore, dans le fond.

Il reste silencieux. Pas parce qu'il doute. C'est plutôt une tactique, pour voir où je veux en venir.

\- Tu me reviendras, parce qu'il ne voudra jamais de toi. Tu n'es qu'un gosse pour lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que John t'as dit d'autres ? Je devrais changer de meilleur ami.

\- Il m'a tout dit j'imagine.

\- Quel idiot.

Puis alors que je pense avoir gagné, John prend ma main et l'appuie sur sa joue, il embrasse même ma paume, me faisant frissonner. Alors il me relâche et me sourit en coin :

\- La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi je te fais encore de l'effet, dit-il. Je ne reviendrai pas. Maintenant pars avant que Jasper ne te vois.

Et il me tourne le dos. Comme si je n'étais rien pour lui, comme si je ne comptais pas, comme si je n'avais jamais compté.

Je sers les poings, vexée, et je m'éloigne.

Il me reviendra.

xxx

(Murphy)

J'ai pris sa main, il a serré mes doigts, ça signifie quelque chose non ? Je ne compte pas en rester là. Je vais le faire tomber pour moi, tellement tellement bas qu'il ne pourra plus se relever et qu'il sera obligé d'admettre qu'il m'aime. Je l'attrape à travers mes regards, et il se laisse faire. J'aurais voulu qu'Emori ne devine pas de qui il s'agissait, mais peu importe, elle croit que je l'aimerai à nouveau, maintenant je me demande si je l'ai jamais aimé. Peut-être que je me suis accroché à elle parce qu'elle était un miroir, je me sentais bien et rassuré parce qu'on était pareil, parce que je savais qu'elle pouvait comprendre.

Maintenant je suis tout le temps inquiet, je suis presque sûr de me perdre, et j'imagine que Bellamy aura du mal à me comprendre la plupart du temps, mais je le vois et je me sens juste heureux de savoir qu'il est là. C'est con, mais c'est comme ça. Je sais qu'il doit coucher avec cette femme avec qui il est souvent, je sais que pour lui je ne suis qu'un gosse, et je suis jaloux et inquiet et triste, mais je sais aussi qu'il a tenu ma main, qu'il me cherche des yeux et qu'il rougit quand ça me concerne.

Et ce n'est pas rien. C'est quelque chose.

J'en suis à faire des plans débiles pour pouvoir rentrer avec lui, mais il me suffit de lui dire que Jasper veut le voir et il accepte. On ne se tient pas la main cette fois-ci, il les a enfoncés dans ses poches. Il laisse Octavia marcher devant. Il regarde sa sœur et la surveille. Jasper est celui qui cause. Je me fiche du silence.

\- Tu viens à la maison ? Demandé-je.

Il hésite puis acquiesce.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Murphy joue. Il joue parce que c'est un gamin. Il s'amuse à me frôler, à frôler mes mains avec ses doigts. Il joue mais comme un con je laisse faire, parce que ça m'électrise. Jasper et Octavia vont jouer dans la chambre, on se retrouve seul, tous les deux, et il me regarde.

\- Murphy, soupiré-je comme pour le réprimander.

Mais il n'y fait pas attention il avance doucement sa main de la mienne, son index touche mon index et le courant remonte dans mon dos. Il sourit en coin et doucement ses doigts touchent les miens, les caressent, et j'ai l'estomac qui se retourne, et j'ai du mal à respirer. Et je sais que je dois enlever ma main, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. Doucement il bouge ma main et appuie nos deux paumes l'une contre l'autre. Ses doigts sont plus petits que les miens, plus fins aussi. C'est une main d'adolescent, une petite main, et moi je suis un adulte. Il entrecroise nos doigts et je réagis enfin, je retire ma main.

\- Tu as fini ?

\- Je commence, dit-il.

\- Je te l'ai dit Murphy. Tu n'es qu'un gosse. Tu n'es rien d'autre.

\- Tu m'as tenu par la main.

\- Parce que tu étais bouleversé.

\- Tu me cherches des yeux.

\- Parce que je m'inquiète pour toi. C'est ce que je ferais pour un petit frère. Et tu n'es pas plus que ça. Non, Murphy, tu n'es même pas ça.

Il ne l'accepte pas, il s'agrippe soudainement à moi et c'est un combat pour garder mon self control. Un combat douloureux. Mais je tiens bon.

\- Murphy arrête ça, lâche moi maintenant. Rien de bien n'arrivera comme ça.

\- Je suis pas un gosse, se plaint-il.

\- Pour moi, si.

\- C'est que six ans de différence, c'est rien du tout.

\- Alors est-ce que tu sortirais avec Jasper ?

Il se recule choqué.

\- Tu comprends maintenant ? Dis-je.

\- C'est pas pareil !

\- Si, c'est la même chose.

\- Quel âge elle a ta meuf ?

\- Vingt-cinq ans.

\- Cinq ans de différence, et tu sors avec elle non ?

Je soupire.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu confonds tout. Nous sommes deux adultes responsables. Tu n'es même pas majeur, tu n'es même pas près de l'être.

\- Mais tu m'aimes !

\- Non absolument pas.

J'ai peur que ma voix tremble mais elle ne tremble pas, je suis ferme.

Je suis un très bon menteur apparemment.

\- Comment faire pour que tu m'aimes ?

\- C'est impossible.

Il secoue la tête et pose sa main sur ma joue, puis il me dit :

\- Tes yeux sont magnifiques, je me noie dedans.

J'éclate de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'essaye un truc qu'un copain m'a dit, mais je savais qu'il était con. Dit-il l'air vexé.

\- Ce copain, c'est John ?

\- Oui. Tu vois que tu me regardes, tu sais son nom.

\- Je l'ai entendu par hasard.

Murphy croise les bras :

\- Y a vraiment aucune chance ? Supplie-t-il.

\- Vraiment aucune.

Et pourtant j'aimerais, j'aimerais pouvoir. J'aimerais le serrer dans mes bras là maintenant, appuyer mon pouce entre ses sourcils pour qu'il ait l'air moins en colère et moins triste, j'aimerais embrasser ses joues, frotter nos nez l'un contre l'autre, passer sa main dans ses cheveux châtains et les décoiffer, y foutre le bordel, j'ai envie de prendre sa main dans la mienne et d'embrasser tous ses doigts, j'ai envie de tout ça, au points d'en avoir mal à rester assis sans bouger. Mais il n'y a aucune chance.

xxx

(Murphy)

Je le laisse partir. Puis j'attrape Jasper et le regarde. Est-ce que je pourrais sortir avec lui hein ? Non jamais pas du tout, c'est qu'un gosse et il est amoureux de Monty en plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que y a Fifi ? Tu veux un câlin ?

\- Non c'est bon. Et m'appelle pas comme ça !

\- Bon, comme tu veux. Tu veux jouer avec moi alors ?

\- T'oublie pas quelque chose tête de nœud ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tes devoirs.

\- Oooooh ça.

\- Oui ça.

Il gonfle ses joues.

Est-ce que c'est comme ça que Bellamy me voit, comme un troll boudeur ?

Alors effectivement, j'ai vraiment aucune chance. Même la fausse barbe suffirait pas pour le convaincre.

\- Jasper, tu connais un génie qui exauce les vœux ?

\- Peut-être, c'est quoi ton vœu ?

\- Si je te le dis le gnome, alors il marchera plus.

\- Ben dis quand même.

\- Et c'est qui ton génie d'abord.

\- Attends je vais le chercher.

Il court dans sa chambre et revient avec son doudou tout chiffonné.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Non je te jure que ça marche. Il faut le souhaiter très très fort et doudou y t'écoute et après tout se passe bien.

\- T'as souhaité quoi ?

\- Que Monty et moi on soient toujours ensemble.

Je soupire et prends le doudou dans mes mains. C'est ça le désespoir hein.

\- Je souhaite avoir vingt ans tout de suite !

Évidemment ça ne fonctionne pas. Je rends le doudou à Jasper et décoiffe ses cheveux.

\- J'aurai essayé au moins, dis-je.

\- Tu fais pas bien ton vœu, dit Jasper.

\- Hein ?

Jasper prend ma main et met doudou dedans, puis il dit :

\- Souhaite vraiment ce que tu veux.

\- Je souhaite… Je souhaite que Bellamy et moi, ça soit possible.

Jasper sourit.

\- Tu vas voir, promet-il, ça va marcher.

J'envie ce gamin pour qui tout à l'air si simple.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Maintenant c'est vraiment fini. Murphy semble avoir compris. Alors on ne se dit plus bonjour, on ne se cherche plus des yeux, on est redevenu deux inconnus l'un pour l'autre et Gina et moi c'est de plus en plus sérieux. On passe les vacances de Noël ensemble, elle offre un cadeau à Octavia, j'en offre un à Lucas. Puis c'est le nouvel an. On prend comme bonne résolution de continuer ainsi notre relation.

Le temps passe, rien ne se passe. Octavia me fixe du coin de l'œil de temps en temps, elle se demande si je tombe amoureux de Gina mais c'est pas le cas, tout est vraiment plat entre elle et moi. Ni passion, ni sentiments réels, mais c'est simple quand même. Et des fois. Des fois je me permets de penser à Murphy quand elle m'embrasse doucement, quand elle prend ma main, quand elle me prend dans ses bras. Je l'imagine lui à sa place, et je sais que c'est impossible, mais je l'imagine quand même. Je sais qu'un jour, ça me passera, que doucement ces sentiments s'effaceront, et que tout deviendra plus facile, que je pourrai même peut-être finir par tomber amoureux de Gina.

Peut-être.

Tout ira bien.

C'est ce que je me dis, alors que Murphy me manque tellement, et qu'à la rentrée, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder son dos quand je suis sûr qu'il ne me voit pas faire. Il a un peu grandi je crois. Il tourne alors ses yeux vers moi et je détourne la tête tout aussi rapidement. Quand je le regarde à nouveau, ses yeux sont posés sur Jasper qui vient de le rejoindre.

xxx

(Murphy)

Cette nuit-là, comme d'autres nuits, je dors chez Jasper. Je le lève le matin et je m'occupe de lui, je lui fais son petit déjeuner, je lui choisis ses fringues, je le coiffe. Ses cheveux sont de plus en plus long et je songe à l'emmener chez le coiffeur. Mais il dit qu'il aime bien et je veux pas l'embêter.

\- Faut que je passe chez moi, dis-je. Je dois récupérer des livres de cours.

Il me suit dans ma maison.

\- Tantiiiine, appelle-t-il.

C'est comme ça qu'il appelle ma mère.

\- Tantine je suis là !

Il va dans sa chambre pour la réveiller pendant que je prends mes affaires de cours. Je l'entends appeler ma mère. _Tantine, eh tantine réveille-toi_.

Puis de plus en plus fort.

Et je ressens un drôle de choc en l'entendant faire. Comme un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Murphy, appelle-t-il, Murphy tantine veut pas se réveiller.

Quelque chose craque en moi alors que je le rejoins dans la chambre de ma mère. J'essaie d'être normal :

\- Elle doit dormir profondément, dis-je.

Puis je m'approche de ma mère et commence à la secouer. Je remarque qu'elle a vomis, et qu'elle est plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle a une bouteille près d'elle.

\- M'man debout, allez maman !

À force de la secouer, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. J'en tombe presque à la renverse de voir qu'elle est vivante. Mais elle tourne vite de l'œil et je sens que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Jasper, je vais appeler l'hôpital d'accord ? Et tes parents aussi, ils vont venir te chercher pour t'emmener à l'école.

Jasper se met à stresser tout à coup :

\- Ça va pas ? Tantine va mourir ?

\- Non ! Tout va bien, les médecins vont s'occuper d'elle okay ? Tout va bien se passer.

Mais en fait j'en sais rien. J'appelle les parents de Jasper, sa mère finit par décrocher et je lui explique la situation.

\- J'ai du travail là, tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas t'occuper de Jasper ?

\- Ma mère est malade là, alors votre travail, j'en ai rien à foutre. Jasper est votre fils, pas le mien.

Je crois qu'elle comprend l'urgence, parce qu'elle dit :

\- Je vais m'arranger.

L'ambulance arrive et on s'occupe de ma mère, au même moment on vient chercher Jasper. C'est même pas sa mère, c'est un gars de son boulot. Ça a l'air de le faire chier d'être là et si je me sentais pas aussi mal, je l'enverrai chier et je garderais Jasper avec moi.

\- Jasper tu vas aller à l'école d'accord ? Je te donnerai des nouvelles.

Je noue son écharpe autour de son cou, et il part avec le type. Moi de mon côté je rejoins l'ambulance. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Murphy n'est pas là ce soir, je le remarque tout de suite, et je me rends compte que finalement je n'ai pas perdu l'habitude de regarder de son côté. Je me demande qui va s'occuper de Jasper, peut-être ses parents ? Je me demande à quoi ils ressemblent. Jasper sort finalement de l'école en suivant une dame, est-ce que c'est sa mère ?

Jasper me voit et s'éloigne de la dame pour se jeter dans mes jambes.

\- Bellamyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, geint-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux pas aller avec la dame. Je la connais pas.

Je me méfie. Je demande :

\- Pourquoi ? C'est qui ?

\- C'est ma nouvelle nounou a dit la maîtresse, mais je veuuuux pas. Je veux Fifi.

\- Et où est Murphy ?

Jasper se met à pleurnicher :

\- Il est à l'hôpitaaaaaaaaaaaaaal.

C'est carrément une montagne qui me tombe dessus quand j'entends ça.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : les choses bougent enfin un peu vers la fin.


	6. À l'hôpital

**Prompt :** Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais mort.

* * *

 **6\. À l'hôpital.**

(Murphy)

Je n'ai jamais pensé que ma mère pourrait disparaître. Mon père m'avait déjà fait le coup, alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle prenne aussi la tangente. Je ne peux pas compter sur elle, c'est juste une grosse alcoolique incapable de prendre soin d'elle-même et encore moins de moi, mais au moins elle est là et on est tous les deux. Au-delà de ça, elle n'est pas méchante, elle essaye de faire des efforts, des fois elle me prépare à manger et fait tout cramer parce qu'elle oublie, des fois elle commence le ménage, et des fois elle pense à aller se coucher dans son lit. Quand elle est réveillée, elle est douce avec moi, elle ne sait pas toujours ce qu'elle dit, elle perd un peu les pédales mais par moment elle est assez lucide pour me sourire et être ma mère. Donc son rôle est de ne surtout, surtout pas me laisser tomber, parce que je n'ai plus qu'elle que sans elle, je ne sais pas où je finirai.

La femme médecin me parle, elle n'a pas une voix douce, elle a plutôt une voix de fumeuse et parle avec autorité. J'ai l'impression de me faire engueuler alors que j'ai rien fais. Mais peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'on m'engueule, parce que j'étais pas là pour voir que ma mère était peut-être en train de crever sur son lit.

\- Votre mère a fait un malaise, m'explique-t-elle, sans doute dû à l'alcool ingurgité.

\- Juste un malaise ? Mais elle ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Elle hausse les épaules et j'ai l'impression d'être une fourmi parce qu'elle comprend mieux que moi ce qu'est un malaise.

\- Elle va mieux ?

\- Elle dort.

\- Encore ?

La femme fronce les sourcils. Je n'ai pas cherché à faire de l'humour, simplement pour moi, elle a bien assez dormi, non ?

\- Je peux la voir ?

\- Oui mais laissez-la dormir.

J'acquiesce et avant d'aller voir ma mère je demande :

\- Vous pensez pas qu'elle va mourir n'est-ce pas ?

J'aimerais qu'elle me dise non. Elle ne le fait pas.

\- Ça dépend d'elle et de ce qu'elle prévoit pour l'avenir.

Génial. Ma mère risque de crever prochainement, merci, je me sens vachement rassuré désormais, je peux dormir tranquille.

Ma mère en tout cas dort tranquille, elle. Elle est là, allongée sur le lit, avec une perfusion, et rien d'autre. Elle a l'air paisible et propre. Je me demande s'ils l'ont lavé ou s'ils attendent qu'elle le fasse elle-même. Je me demande si dans la perfusion ils ont mis un peu d'alcool pour qu'elle ait sa dose (ça m'étonnerait bien), je me demande comment on va faire maintenant qu'on est découvert. Est-ce qu'on va me dire que je ne peux pas rester avec ma mère et que je dois aller habiter ailleurs sans elle ?

Et alors la première pensée qui me vient, c'est si je vais habiter ailleurs, qui va s'occuper de Jasper ?

Et si je ne m'occupe plus de Jasper, si je ne vais plus le chercher à l'école, est-ce que je pourrai jamais revoir Bellamy ?

xxx

(Bellamy)

J'ai à moitié kidnappé Jasper. J'ai pris sa main, j'ai attrapé ma petite sœur et j'ai commencé à marcher droit devant moi. La nouvelle nounou de Jasper m'a couru après en me criant dessus :

\- Attendez qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous ne pouvez pas partir avec cet enfant.

J'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai crié à mon tour sans m'arrêter :

\- On va à l'hôpital, je ne laisse pas Jasper avec une inconnue.

\- Mais ses parents m'ont embauché dans la journée !

\- Et moi je le connais bien !

\- Et moi je vous connais pas.

On n'a pas le temps pour ces conneries mais je me suis arrêté et les deux mômes aussi. J'ai dit à Jasper :

\- Appelle tes parents.

Et je lui ai donné mon portable. Il a finalement eu sa mère, il lui a dit _« je pars avec Bellamy on va voir Fifi à l'hôpital »._ Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a répondu. Il a chouiné au téléphone _« je veux pas d'une nouvelle nounou, je veux Fifi ! »._ Il a chouiné de plus belle. Puis il a passé le téléphone à la nouvelle nounou, qui a dit « Allô » et qui a blanchit au fur et à mesure qu'on lui parlait.

En me passant le téléphone, elle a écarquillé les yeux :

\- Je suis virée… Je comprends pas… a-t-elle bégayé.

J'ai dit _« Allô ? »_ dans le combiné. La mère m'a fait un speech comme quoi elle me confiait Jasper et que ce serait bien que je le fasse dîner parce qu'elle et son mari allaient rentrer tard. J'ai répondu _« oui »,_ elle a raccroché.

C'est irréaliste. Comment des parents peuvent confier leur enfant à une inconnue puis la virer ensuite, juste pour réaliser les caprices du gosse ? Le laissant partir avec un autre inconnu dont ils ne savaient rien ? À quel point ces parents étaient-ils irresponsables ?

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se poser la question. On a laissé l'ex-nounou derrière nous et on a avancé plus vite.

Une fois devant l'immeuble, on s'est directement dirigé vers le parking où m'attendait sagement ma voiture. J'ai fait monter les petiots, j'ai accroché Jasper sur le rehausseur, et comme j'en avais qu'un, Octavia a dû s'en passer.

Je roule prudemment, je maudis tous les feux rouges et les gens qui n'avancent pas. J'ai envie de doubler n'importe où, d'écraser la pédale d'accélérateur, et de griller les stops, mais je ne fais rien de tout ça. Je suis un adulte responsable, j'ai deux gosses dans la voiture, et je ne peux pas me tuer avant de comprendre pourquoi Murphy est à l'hôpital. Jasper est silencieux sur son siège, Octavia parle pas plus. Je suis trop concentré pour faire la conversation. Je ne suis même pas sûr de l'hôpital où se trouve Murphy, mais je les ferai tous s'il faut.

Jasper n'avait pas donné d'explications. Je ne comprenais donc pas ce qu'il s'était passé, ni pourquoi Murphy était à l'hôpital. Du coup j'imagine le pire.

Les mots accident, suicide (?), coma, entre la vie et la mort, se battent dans ma tête.

Je peux me gourer. Si ça se trouve il n'avait qu'une petite gastro ou une foulure, et était allé à l'hôpital pour que dalle, en pensant que c'était peut-être pire.

Mais si je ne me goure pas ?

Et si Murphy mourrait maintenant, juste comme ça ?

Il ne sait même pas que je l'aime.

Et je n'aurai plus jamais l'occasion de le lui dire, de le voir devant l'école à attendre un môme qui n'est pas le sien, de tomber dans ses yeux d'assassins, de prendre sa main. Il n'a que quatorze ans mais là maintenant, son âge, c'est la dernière chose qui compte à mes yeux.

Parce que ça ne change rien au fait que je suis amoureux de lui.

Et que peut-être que je ne le verrai plus jamais.

Le premier hôpital est le bon. Il y a bien quelqu'un du nom de Murphy, mais n'étant pas de la famille, je n'ai rien le droit de savoir. Confidentialité, vie privée, ce genre de conneries que j'ai pas envie d'entendre là maintenant. Octavia et Jasper tiennent chacun une de mes mains.

\- On peut pas voir Fifi et tantine ? Demande Jasper.

\- Tantine ? Je demande par automatisme sans vraiment écouter.

\- La maman de Fifi.

Évidemment, Murphy doit être avec ses parents. Il suffit juste que je les trouve et que je leur explique la situation, et ils me laisseront peut-être voir Murphy. S'il n'est pas déjà mort.

Je souffle. Non ne pas penser comme ça.

J'appuie mes doigts sur mes tempes, relâchant les mains des enfants. Murphy n'est pas mort, il n'est. pas. mort. Ni même en train de mourir. Pas moyen.

\- On va attendre, dis-je.

On s'assoit dans la salle d'attente de l'accueil de l'hôpital. Je sais même pas si on est au bon endroit pour attendre, pour espérer, je ne sais rien, je suis là et ma tête est vide. Jasper n'arrive pas à tenir en place et fait l'avion, en courant partout, les bras tendus et en faisant un bruit de moteur avec la bouche.

Octavia, assise sagement à côté de moi, prends ma main et joue avec mes doigts :

\- Ça va pas Bell ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Si si, lui dis-je en mentant.

\- Tu es inquiet pour Murphy ?

Je hoche la tête. Jasper rentre dans les jambes des gens, fait trop de bruits, gêne, mais j'ai pas la force de le calmer. Il finit par revenir vers moi après s'être fait engueuler par un homme du personnel hospitalier. Il essaie de grimper sur mes genoux et je le tire pour l'asseoir sur moi :

\- Tu sais qu'il y a une chaise à côté ?

\- On va attendre longtemps ? Demande-t-il sans répondre à ma question.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Ce matin tantine elle dormait beaucoup et elle voulait pas se réveiller, elle voulait continuer à faire dodo, raconte-t-il.

Mais je l'écoute à moitié. Je regarde juste autour de moi.

\- Moi quand je veux continuer à faire dodo, Fifi il me chatouille les pieds, mais quand j'ai chatouillé les pieds de tantine elle a rien dit du tout, peut-être que les chatouilles ben ça lui fait rien.

\- Je vois, dis-je l'air complètement ailleurs.

\- Fifi il avait l'air en colère, il a crié sur ma maman au téléphone, mais pas sur moi. Des fois il crie sur moi mais pas là. Moi je voulais pas aller à l'école je voulais aller à l'hôpital avec les monsieur et Fifi et tantine.

Je comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte, j'essaye de me concentrer, de l'écouter.

\- Murphy était en colère ?

\- Oui, parce que sa maman elle se réveillait pas.

Quelque chose essaie de se connecter dans mon cerveau, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir ce que Jasper raconte. C'est comme si l'idée était là, mais en tellement gros plan que je n'arrivais pas à la voir dans son ensemble.

\- La maman de Murphy ?

\- Oui tantine. Elle voulait beaucoup dormir alors les monsieur pompiers ils sont viendus.

La mère de Murphy ?

Tout commence à devenir un peu plus clair dans mon esprit mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus sérieusement, parce que j'aperçois Murphy qui arrive depuis le couloir. Il marche doucement, les mains dans les poches. Il ne porte qu'un jean et un tee-shirt et je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il doit avoir froid parce qu'il doit faire 4 ou 5 degrés dehors, pas plus. C'est une pensée débile, c'est aussi la dernière que j'ai avant que mon corps ne bouge tout seul. Murphy s'arrête devant un distributeur de boisson mais n'a pas le temps de la choisir, parce que je l'attrape par les bras pour le retourner, pour le regarder. Je lis la surprise dans ses yeux quand il me regarde, il ne semble pas croire tout à fait que je suis là. Moi-même, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr qu'il est là, pourtant il est bien là, je sens ses bras et ils sont froids, je savais qu'il devait avoir froid.

\- Bellamy ? M'interroge-t-il.

C'est comme si je respirais à nouveau. Il est là, et il va bien. Il va bien bon sang.

Il va bien.

Je ne contrôle plus rien et mes lèvres se posent sur son front, glacé.

xxx

(Murphy)

J'ai besoin de me réchauffer. Ce matin en partant j'ai oublié de prendre ma veste. Il y a du chauffage à l'hôpital mais je me caille. Ça doit être à cause du choc et du stress. J'abandonne ma mère deux minutes, je vais aller me chercher une boisson chaude pour me réchauffer. Qu'est-ce que je peux prendre ? Café ou chocolat chaud ?

Pas vraiment le temps d'y réfléchir avant que deux mains m'attrapent et que je ne me retrouve face à face avec Bellamy. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit là, ou même à comprendre ce qu'il fait là, à l'hôpital. Est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé ? Est-ce qu'il est malade ou bien sa petite sœur ? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'il soit là à cause de moi.

Il me regarde et ne dit rien, alors j'essaie de comprendre. Je l'appelle. Il réagit. Et m'embrasse.

Juste sur le front, juste là, juste à cet endroit qui ne signifie rien ou pas grand-chose. Ou au contraire, qui signifie tout.

En tout cas je me sens réchauffé et je ferme les yeux, et la seconde d'après je me retrouve dans ses bras. Ses bras sont vraiment musclés et immenses, j'ai l'impression d'être vraiment tout petit (déjà que je ne suis pas bien grand, comme si mon corps avait oublié le mot « croissance » (mais il paraît que je vais grandir d'un coup plus tard)) et de pouvoir me fondre complètement contre lui. J'ai une pensée débile du genre _« putain, il sent bon »,_ puis je pense plus à rien. Juste que je suis bien là et que je veux plus bouger. _Surtout ne me lâche pas Bellamy, me lâche pas._ Je me réchauffe contre lui, j'ai toujours les yeux fermés et alors que j'ai la tête contre son torse, je sens son cœur qui bat à toute vitesse et ça me fait du bien de l'entendre. Mon propre cœur se synchronise avec le sien, et c'est un marathon. Au premier qui finit la course, aucun des deux lâchera l'affaire.

J'ai toujours les bras le long de mon corps mais je finis par les bouger pour les refermer autour de l'immense dos de Bellamy.

\- J'ai bien cru pendant un instant que t'étais mort, me dit-il sans me relâcher.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Jasper a dit que t'étais à l'hôpital, j'ai imaginé le pire.

Je souris, je tapote son dos pour le rassurer, mais je ne le relâche pas. Je profite avant qu'il ne se rappelle que nous deux c'est impossible, parce qu'à ses yeux je ne suis qu'un gamin.

\- Je vais bien, c'est ma mère qui est malade, dis-je.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, parce que Bellamy défait son étreinte et j'ai à nouveau froid. Je fais la moue. Néanmoins il a toujours ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Elle va bien ? Demande-t-il.

\- Ça dépend. Elle est en vie en tout cas. Elle a fait un malaise.

Il souffle fort, de soulagement, j'ai l'impression qu'il se dégonfle, pourtant il reste toujours aussi grand. Je sais pas pourquoi, je lui dis toute la vérité :

\- Ma mère a un problème avec l'alcool, c'est pour ça que je t'ai jamais emmené chez moi en fait, je préfère le cacher, je préfère que les gens ne voient pas… ça.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Il est mort quand j'avais huit ans. Il devait venir me récupérer en colonie, il n'est jamais arrivé.

Ses grands bras me serrent à nouveau contre son torse et je m'en délecte.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demande-t-il.

\- Là maintenant ? Oui. Tout est parfait.

\- Ne plaisante pas.

\- Je ne plaisante pas. Et pour ta gouverne, je ne me laverai plus jamais le front.

Je m'attends à ce qu'il me repousse violemment et s'enfuit, mais il se contente de rigoler. Puis il redemande :

\- Tu vas bien ?

Je souffle. Je sais ce qu'il me demande :

\- Je viens de me rendre compte que je pouvais perdre ma mère, j'ai vraiment peur que des assistantes sociales viennent m'embarquer, et je sais pas du tout ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, alors non je ne vais pas bien.

Il appuie son visage contre mes cheveux, je l'entends respirer, je suis presque sûr qu'il sent l'odeur de mes cheveux et je me demande s'ils puent et depuis quand je ne les ai pas lavés. Enfin, je suis bien là.

Mais ça ne dure pas, parce qu'un petit morveux vient se coller dans nos jambes et nous rappelles qu'on est pas seul en gueulant :

\- Fifiiiiiii !

Bellamy me relâche comme s'il avait été brûlé et je fais la gueule. Mais je me penche vers Jasper :

\- Comment va tantine ? Demande-t-il. Est-ce qu'elle a plus envie de faire dodo ?

\- Si elle a encore envie, dis-je, elle fait encore dodo là, mais elle va bien. Tu veux venir la voir ?

\- Ouiiii.

Je lève les yeux vers Bellamy et il hoche la tête quand je lui demande :

\- Tu viens ?

xxx

(Bellamy)

Octavia tient ma main, Jasper celle de Murphy. La chambre est petite, la maman de Murphy dort sur le lit et c'est dingue comme son fils lui ressemble. La même couleur de cheveux, le même visage aux traits fins. Jasper saute sur le lit en criant :

\- Tantine !

Ce qui la réveille. Murphy lui tire l'oreille pour le punir puis regarde sa mère :

\- Maman ?

Elle ouvre les yeux, des yeux marrons. Je vois. Murphy doit avoir les yeux de son père, ou bien de ses grands-parents, peut-être. Elle regarde son fils et lève la main pour toucher sa joue.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-elle. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Il se penche vers elle et la prend dans ses bras. Je ne bouge pas, je reste dans le fond avec Octavia, pour pas les gêner. J'ai donc tout le temps d'avoir des pensés idiotes. Comme par exemple l'odeur de Murphy, la façon dont il était si petit dans mes bras, comme il était tout froid, comme si je faisais un câlin à un bonhomme de neige. La façon dont sa peau s'est réchauffé peu à peu contre moi.

Je l'aime.

Il se tourne vers moi et me présente sa mère, elle me salue et je m'approche pour me présenter à mon tour. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors je regarde plutôt vers Murphy, qui me fait un sourire en coin.

Je l'aime.

Jasper discute avec « sa tantine », elle le décoiffe tendrement. Elle demande ensuite pour parler seule avec son fils et nous quittons tous la chambre. Murphy me jette un dernier regard et cette fois c'est moi qui lui sourit pour le rassurer.

Je l'aime.

Plus tard, il sort de la pièce et nous rejoint.

\- Elle dort, dit-il.

Je regarde l'heure et je me dis qu'on devrait rentrer. Murphy hésite, mais il ne peut pas passer la nuit à l'hôpital

\- Elle n'est pas seule, lui dis-je.

\- Non.

\- Viens chez moi.

Il hoche la tête. Jasper s'écrie :

\- Moi aussi ? Moi aussi ?

Je me penche vers lui :

\- Bien sûr, toi aussi.

Il est content. Et nous allons tous ensemble chez moi. Octavia discute avec Jasper dans la voiture, Murphy est silencieux et regarde le paysage, je ne parle pas plus et conduit.

Dans l'appartement, Jasper appelle ses parents pour dire qu'il va rester dormir chez moi. Ses parents ne disent rien (bande d'inconscients). Je prépare à manger pour tout le monde et je suis content de me dire que demain c'est le week-end. Murphy pique du nez dans son assiette et je comprends qu'il doit être vraiment crevé de sa journée pleine de stress.

\- Tu vas dormir dans ma chambre, dis-je.

\- Avec toi ?

\- Non ! Je dormirai sur le canapé.

\- Dommage.

Je roule des yeux. Il me sourit en coin en levant à peine la tête. Il a l'air totalement épuisé. Il veut m'aider à faire la vaisselle, mais je le pousse jusque dans ma chambre. Je fouille dans mon placard et lui file un de mes tee-shirt pour la nuit. Il se déshabille, le met, il nage dedans.

\- T'es vraiment petit, dis-je.

\- Normal je suis qu'un gosse, marmonne-t-il.

\- C'est vrai.

Il me fait un fuck, puis se couche dans mon lit. Je le borde en remontant bien la couverture sur lui.

\- Et le bisou ? Réclame-t-il.

J'embrasse son front, pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il sourit.

\- Plus jamais je me le lave, c'est juré.

\- Dors, idiot.

Il ferme les yeux, alors que j'attarde ma main dans ses cheveux. Il souffle.

\- Tu m'aimes.

Je n'arrive pas à le contredire.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà un petit petit rapprochement entre eux.


	7. C'est quelque chose

**Prompt :** Il est fier, en fait.

* * *

 **7\. C'est quelque chose.**

(Jasper)

La maman de Fifi, elle est allée à l'hôpital pendant trois jours. Pi elle est rentrée et Fifi était content. Il m'a dit que sa maman elle va faire un dézintokation, je sais pas trop ce que c'est mais c'est pour qu'elle guérisse et sois plus malade et se lève bien le matin pour aller au travail. Fifi il râle parce que je l'appelle Fifi mais John c'est super moche et nul, je veux pas l'appeler John ni Murphy, parce que Fifi c'est plus mignon. Et que je l'appelle toujours Fifi et même s'il râle je sais qu'en fait il aime bien ça. Parce que Fifi je le connais très bien.

Par exemple il a l'air méchant et toujours de mauvaise humeur et Monty au début il avait trop peur de lui, mais faut dire que Monty ben il peut être un peu trouillard des fois, alors j'ai dit à Monty qui faut pas avoir de Fifi, parce que en fait Fifi il est très gentil mais y veut pas le dire. Et maintenant Monty y sait que Fifi il est très gentil et que même Fifi y fait des couettes dans les cheveux et Monty comme ça, il est trop mignon. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que Fifi je sais trop bien quand il est content ou pas content. Et quand je dis « Fifi » en vrai il est content, c'est comme ça.

Je sais aussi un secret. Fifi il a un amoureux. C'est Bellamy son amoureux. Le grand frère d'Octavia, ma copine. Même si avant on s'entendait pas trop bien, maintenant c'est vraiment ma copine et on rigole bien avec elle, moi et Monty.

Fifi il est toujours content quand il est avec Bellamy. Comme moi quand je suis avec Monty, et Monty c'est mon meilleur ami et mon amoureux à moi, même si sa maman elle veut pas, elle n'arrivera jamais à nous séparer. C'est Fifi qui l'a dit.

En tout cas moi je suis très content parce que comme la maman de Fifi elle va pu être malade, ben elle s'occupera de moi avec Fifi. Maman et papa y zont beaucoup beaucoup de travail alors je les vois pas beaucoup mais y sont très gentils et même que maman elle m'a acheté un andespineur et même que je l'ai prête à Monty parce que sa maman elle veut pas lui en acheter un parce qu'elle dit que c'est débile. Maman et papa ils m'achètent toujours tout ce que je veux mais des fois j'aimerais mieux qu'il m'achète rien et me font un câlin et me lise une histoire, comme Fifi y fait.

Je vais dire un secret que seul Monty y sait et personne d'autre.

Des fois j'ai l'impression que Fifi, c'est mon vrai papa.

J'aimerais bien que Fifi ce soit mon vrai papa. Vraiment vraiment beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup.

Parce que Fifi il me fait des câlins, me lit des histoires, et il me fait même des bisous et des chatouilles et il joue avec moi et il m'écoute et il est troooooooooooooooooooooooooooop gentil même s'il dit pleins de gros mots, et j'aime Fifi pour toujours.

Et si son amoureux c'est Bellamy.

Alors Bellamy va s'occuper de moi aussi, et c'est comme si j'aurai deux papa.

Mais c'est un secret top secret.

Alors chut.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Je ne peux tout simplement plus toucher Gina. L'embrasser encore moins. Alors je romps avec elle parce que je ne peux pas continuer, c'est simplement impossible. Gina m'en veut, elle est furieuse mais c'est comme ça. Ma bouche a touché le front de Murphy et elle ne veut plus toucher aucun autre front, et tant pis si ça fait de moi un sale type pervers pédophile, je l'aime.

Il s'en doute, c'est évident. Et il est tout fier, en fait. Ça l'amuse de frôler mes doigts quand on rentre ensemble, et ça l'éclate bien de me rappeler que je l'ai embrassé deux fois sur le front.

\- Deux fois, Bellamy, non pas une, mais deux fois.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on embrasse les gosses.

\- C'est bien vrai et je suis un enfant n'est-ce pas ?

Et il me regarde en attendant que je pose ma foutue bouche pour la troisième fois sur son foutu front.

J'attends qu'on soit seul.

Maintenant il pourra dire que ça fait trois fois.

xxx

(Murphy)

Je me souviens bien. Je lui ai demandé s'il m'aimait. Non je ne lui ai pas demandé. Je l'ai confirmé et il n'a rien dit. Il n'a rien dit du tout. Ou s'il a dit quelque chose c'était quand je dormais. Alors je m'en fiche, il m'aime.

Il m'aime, il m'aime, il m'aime.

Je suis un gosse, et il m'aime.

Peut-être.

Maman a commencé une cure de désintoxication. Elle est suivie par un psychiatre et elle fait beaucoup d'efforts pour s'en sortir. Elle n'arrête pas de s'excuser quand on se parle, et ça m'agace un peu, mais je la laisse faire, si ça l'aide à moins culpabiliser. Je lui en veux même pas. Je veux dire, l'amour de sa vie est mort, comme ça, du jour au lendemain, alors je pense que c'est normal de sombrer. Si j'avais pas été aussi jeune, moi aussi j'aurais pu boire pour me consoler d'avoir perdu mon père.

Maintenant elle est beaucoup plus lucide, même si c'est dur pour elle et que des fois elle craque. Mais elle me prépare mon repas, elle accueille Jasper, elle nettoie la maison, elle se couche dans son lit, et elle me parle.

\- Ton père me manque, me dit-elle.

\- Moi aussi il me manque.

Et c'est vrai, des fois je pourrais crever tellement il me manque. Le pire c'est que je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de lui, je me souviens même pas de son enterrement ou d'avoir réalisé à un moment qu'il était mort et reviendrait jamais, et pourtant je voudrais qu'il soit là, avec maman, avec moi. J'ai l'impression que tout serait plus facile s'il était là. Mais il faut faire sans lui. Je prends la main de ma mère.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Je lui demande.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est ma faute, dis-je, s'il est mort. C'est parce qu'il venait me chercher.

Elle me frappe le front avec le plat de sa main. Doucement.

\- Idiot. Ce n'est la faute de personne. Et surtout pas la tienne.

Et elle me prend dans ses bras.

\- Je vais guérir, jure-t-elle, et je vais prendre soin de toi maintenant. Je t'ai laissé trop longtemps grandir tout seul.

J'ai vraiment envie de la laisser faire.

Une fois, je lui parle de Bellamy. Je ne lui dis pas grand-chose, juste comment on se connaît. Je ne lui dis surtout pas que je l'aime.

\- C'est un ami, dis-je à la place.

\- C'est lui qui était dans ma chambre à l'hôpital la dernière fois ?

\- Oui.

\- Invite-le à manger alors. C'est bien qu'il ait été là pour toi dans ces moments.

J'acquiesce.

\- Oui.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Est-ce que c'est comme avoir un dîner avec sa belle-mère ? Comment est-ce que je peux penser ça alors que Murphy et moi on ne sort absolument pas ensemble ? Pourtant je suis stressé comme si c'était une présentation officielle aux parents avant le mariage. C'est horrible, je sais pas comment m'habiller. Si je porte un costume se sera trop habillé, si j'en porte pas j'aurai l'air négligé. Je finis par opter pour une chemise blanche et un jean. Cravate ? Pas cravate ?

Pas cravate.

Je demande à Octavia ce qu'elle en pense.

\- T'es très beau.

Elle sera là pour le dîner, évidemment. Elle porte un pantalon et un pull qui dit « Keep calm and KARATE ». Je crois que ma sœur est monomaniaque, mais vraiment trop mignonne. Je lui fais des nattes dans les cheveux et mes doigts tremblent dans ses cheveux.

\- Pourquoi tu trembles ?

\- Je tremble pas.

\- C'est pas beau de mentir Bell !

Je souffle.

\- Je suis un peu stressé de rencontrer la maman de Murphy.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai peur qu'elle ne nous aime pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ce serait un peu triste, tu ne crois pas ?

Ma sœur se tourne vers moi et pose ses petites mains sur mes joues.

\- Si elle nous aimes pas, je lui ferai une prise de karaté pour nous venger !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit sur les bagarres ?

\- Mais ce sera bien fait pour elle !

\- Pas de bagarre !

Ma sœur prend l'air boudeur :

\- Bon d'accord.

\- Il y aura Jasper aussi, lui dis-je.

\- Trop bien.

\- Tu t'entends bien avec Jasper maintenant, Constaté-je.

Elle hoche la tête :

\- Je me suis rendu compte qu'on faisait une bonne équipe.

\- Tant mieux. Allez, on y va où on va être en retard.

J'ai acheté des fleurs et une bouteille de jus d'orange (j'ai bien entendu évité le vin). C'est Murphy qui ouvre la porte et il me sourit en coin :

\- Oh des fleurs, merci !

\- C'est pour ta mère, petit malin.

\- Je vois, tu préfères la mère au fils !

Je roule des yeux et pose la bouteille de jus d'orange sur sa tête :

\- Tiens sale gosse, c'est pour toi.

Il me sourit, lève les mains pour prendre la bouteille et nous invite à entrer. Jasper est déjà là et court me taper dans les mains avant d'entamer une danse bizarre avec Octavia.

\- Dommage que Monty y soit pas là mais sa maman voulait pas qu'il viende.

Octavia hausse les épaules et dit :

\- Je mettrai sa maman par terre si elle vous embête.

\- O !

\- Oui oui, je sais pas de bagarre !

Mais je la vois clairement faire un clin d'œil à Jasper. Ah vraiment, les gosses.

En parlant de gosse, Murphy s'était éloigné pour mettre la bouteille dans le frigo, mais il revient vers moi et s'approche tout près, se met sur la pointe des pieds pour me chuchoter :

\- J'ai le droit à mon bisou ?

Je lui tapote la joue :

\- C'est seulement pour les enfants sages.

Puis je m'éloigne de lui parce que la mère entre dans la pièce.

\- Vous devez être Bellamy ? Bonjour ! Me salue-t-elle.

Je me mets à bégayer comme un débile en lui offrant les fleurs et elle me sourit :

\- Merci, dit-elle, il ne fallait pas.

\- Ça me faisait plaisir.

La mère respire les fleurs et son sourire s'agrandit :

\- Je vais les mettre dans un vase, asseyez-vous, mettez-vous à l'aise.

Elle s'éloigne et Murphy me regarde du coin de l'œil :

\- Tu dragues ma mère !

\- Non

\- Dragueur de mère.

\- Arrête ça !

Je m'assois et Murphy s'installe en face de moi. Octavia me tire par la manche :

\- On peut aller jouer dans la chambre de Jasper ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas poli.

\- Laisse les y aller, me dit Murphy, on vous appellera pour dîner.

\- Dans ce cas… Tu peux y aller O.

\- Génial, merci grand frère !

Les deux petiots s'éloignent et c'est la mère qui revient avec un vase et les fleurs dedans :

\- Elles sont vraiment superbes, dit-elle.

\- Je les ai choisis exprès pour vous.

\- Vous êtes adorables.

Je lui souris et Murphy me fout un coup de pied sous la table. Du coup j'en rajoute une couche pour me venger :

\- Ces fleurs ne font pas honneur à votre beauté, dis-je.

La mère se met à glousser et en s'asseyant à côté de moi elle me souffle :

\- Vous êtes un charmeur.

Je vois Murphy devenir rouge (de colère ? De vexation ? D'humiliation ?), il semble sur le point d'exploser, et je tape doucement dans son pied pour le calmer.

\- Je voulais vous remercier de vous être occupé de mon fils, dit finalement la maman.

\- Pas de problème, dis-je. J'ai l'habitude avec les gosses, je m'occupe de ma sœur depuis sa naissance.

Murphy me fait un bon gros doigt d'honneur et sa mère l'enguirlande :

\- John, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter notre invité. Tu devrais le remercier aussi.

\- Plutôt crever, grogne-t-il.

\- Excusez-le, me dit sa mère, il n'a pas un caractère facile.

\- Aucune importance, dis-je, c'est un enfant, ils sont souvent capricieux et grognon.

Murphy se renfrogne, puis se lève :

\- Vous permettez ? Nous dit-il. L'enfant va rejoindre les autres enfants.

Puis il s'éloigne. Je crois que je suis allé un peu trop loin. Bon tant pis. La mère soupire :

\- Je suis désolée, me dit-elle, il est vraiment gentil en fait mais…

\- Je sais, dis-je. Je sais, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je lui souris pour la rassurer et elle me pose des questions sur notre rencontre et notre relation. J'ai peur de mettre les pieds dans le plat, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle veut entendre, mais certainement pas « j'aime votre fils ».

\- C'est un ami, dis-je. Je sais que… Qu'il est jeune mais…

Elle secoue la tête.

\- Non non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Murphy est très mature pour son âge, des fois il agit comme un adulte, et d'autres fois on se souvient que c'est un enfant quand il se met à bouder, alors je comprends qu'il soit attaché à quelqu'un de plus âgé.

Elle se tait un instant, semble peser ses mots, puis ajoute :

\- Je pense qu'il tient beaucoup à vous.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je me trompe peut-être, mais quand il m'a parlé de vous, il semblait très apaisé, très… Doux. Il souriait en pensant à vous.

Je sais que je rougis, je le sais, je le sens, j'espère juste que la mère ne le voit pas.

\- Désolé, dit-elle, je me mêle sans doute de ce qui ne me regarde pas en vous parlant ainsi de mon fils. Je voulais juste dire… Je voulais simplement que vous compreniez que j'ai confiance en vous si mon fils vous fait confiance.

J'ai les joues qui chauffent, qui chauffent et je finis par détourner les yeux et me lever :

\- Je vais aller voir ma petite sœur. Elle est fan de combat, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas en train de se battre avec Jasper.

\- John s'occupe d'eux, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je me rassois à contre cœur.

\- Je n'ai pas été une très bonne mère, dit-elle.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre.

\- Mais je vais faire de mon mieux à partir de maintenant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me dit ça à moi. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'a personne d'autre à qui le dire.

\- Et je sais aussi qu'il ne va pas me refaire confiance si facilement, alors s'il vous plaît… Prenez soin de lui.

Je regarde de nouveau la mère et hoche la tête.

\- Je le ferai, dis-je.

\- Merci.

Je lui parle ensuite un peu de ma vie, de comment ma mère est partie pour me laisser O, de mon boulot, de ce que j'étudie à côté. Elle m'écoute et finit par poser sa main sur mon épaule :

\- Vous avez aussi eu une vie compliquée, me dit-elle.

Puis elle se penche pour embrasser ma joue. Pile au moment où Murphy rentre dans la pièce et nous vois faire. Il donne un coup de pied dans la première chaise qu'il trouve puis sort en claquant la porte. La mère me regarde d'un air contrit :

\- Je voulais juste vous soutenir…

\- Je comprends.

Mais pas lui.

\- Je vais aller le voir, dis-je.

\- D'accord, pendant ce temps je vais servir les entrées, dit-elle.

Je me lève et fait le tour de la maison avant de retrouver Murphy assis, en train de bouder dans un couloir.

xxx

(Murphy)

Si j'avais cinq ans de plus, il ne regarderait que moi. Et voilà qu'à la place il drague ma mère. Et ils se font des petits bisous dans mon dos. Pauvre type, pauvre type, pauvre type. Je te déteste.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Murphy me fusille des yeux :

\- Ma mère a trente-quatre ans, pauvre type.

Je m'accroupis en face de lui :

\- L'âge ça compte pas quand la personne est plus vieille que toi hein ? Même si elle est beaucoup plus vieille !

Il est furieux et triste à la fois. Je pose ma main sur ses cheveux mais il secoue la tête pour que je l'enlève.

\- Dégage ! Marmonne-t-il. Je veux plus te voir.

Je me penche vers lui et soupire :

\- C'est vrai que tu es un gamin.

\- Je sais, s'écrie-t-il ! Je sais bien, mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je t'aime ?

En effet, qu'est-ce qu'il y peut ?

Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ?

Je repose ma main sur ses cheveux et me penche encore plus pour embrasser son front. Il me repousse de toutes ses forces :

\- Arrête ! Me crache-t-il. Je t'ai vu avec ma mère, alors arrête !

Je prends sa main et l'attire vers moi :

\- C'était rien, dis-je, elle voulait simplement que je prenne soin de toi. C'était rien du tout.

\- C'était rien du tout, comme quand tu m'embrasses ? S'agace-t-il.

\- Non, ça c'est quelque chose, dis-je.

Il me regarde et je répète :

\- Ça c'est quelque chose.

Murphy s'agenouille doucement sur le sol et je faire pareil que lui. Je tiens toujours sa main dans la mienne, il pose l'autre sur ma joue.

\- Tu me jures que c'était rien ? Demande-t-il.

\- Je te le jure.

Il se penche vers moi et embrasse ma joue, là où sa mère a posé ses lèvres un peu plus tôt. Son baiser est comme une marque qui me brûle.

\- Et ça, c'est quelque chose ? Demande-t-il en me regardant à nouveau.

Je hoche la tête.

\- C'est quelque chose. Soufflé-je.

Nos visages sont tellement proches, je sers un peu plus fort ses doigts, il suffit que l'un de nous deux s'avancent un peu, juste un peu…

\- Vous faites quoi ? Demande Octavia alors qu'elle nous surprend dans le couloir.

Murphy et moi nous relevons brusquement, avant de nous exclamer en même temps :

\- Rien.

Octavia n'a pas l'air de nous croire, mais elle pose pas plus de questions parce que Jasper arrive derrière elle et dit :

\- Je crois qu'on mange.

Murphy et moi hochons la tête en même temps.

\- On arrive, dis-je.

Jasper prend le bras d'Octavia et l'entraîne avec lui. Quand les deux enfants ont disparu, je tourne mes yeux vers Murphy. Je tiens toujours sa main dans la sienne, par réflexe, je les ai cachés toutes les deux derrière mon dos. Il me sourit, sincèrement. Je lui rends son sourire.

Et je ne lâche ses doigts que quand nous arrivons dans la salle à manger.

xxx

(Murphy)

J'hésite vraiment à tout raconter à John, surtout s'il va tout répéter à Emori.

\- Mais non je lui dirai rien.

\- J'ai l'air de te croire là ?

Il ferme sa bouche avec une fermeture éclair imaginaire et dit :

\- Juré je dis rien, je suis muet comme une tombe.

\- Ben tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir si t'as pas envie de finir dans une tombe !

Il hoche la tête et je lui raconte tout. Ou presque tout. Y a pleins de trucs que je garde pour moi. Je dis juste que Bellamy est venu manger à la maison, qu'il m'a embrassé le front (je dis pas combien de fois) et que je l'aime et que si John est pas content c'est pareil.

\- Ta vieille est donc un vieux, dit-il simplement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'agaces !

\- Je fais une constatation c'est tout.

\- Il n'est pas vieux !

\- Un petit peu quand même.

\- Je te rappellerai ça quand t'aura vingt ans.

\- Je ne serai jamais vieux moi, dit-il, je serai toujours jeune et fringant ! S'exclame John.

\- T'es déjà un vieux à utiliser des mots comme « fringant ».

Il me pince le bras.

\- Espèce de démon ! Dit-il.

\- Espèce d'abruti.

\- Bon alors ton vieux, vous sortez ensemble si j'ai bien tout compris.

\- Je sais pas. Dis-je.

\- Bon en tout cas tu l'aimes et il t'aime.

\- Je pense mais il l'a jamais dit.

\- Il n'a jamais dis quoi ?

\- Qu'il m'aimait, il a plutôt souvent dit que c'était impossible, que j'étais qu'un gosse, que ça n'arriverait jamais. Enfin tu vois.

\- Bon alors faut le forcer à lui faire dire qu'il t'aime !

\- Et comment ?

John pose sa main sous son menton et prend la pose de celui qui réfléchit. Puis il fait :

\- Je sais ! On va l'hypnotiser et le forcer à dire tous ses sentiments.

\- C'est débile comme idée.

\- On va le faire chanter avec des photos compromettantes !

\- Et comment veux-tu qu'il m'aime si je le fais chanter, abruti !

\- Bon alors sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? Si tu me sors encore une idée de merde je te frappe.

\- Sinon, tu n'as qu'à lui demander…

Je me tais. Puis je m'énerve et je lève le poing prêt à le frapper :

\- Je l'ai déjà fait ça.

\- Mais c'était avant qu'il t'embrasse sur le front non ?

Je baisse le bras.

\- Ouais… Je vais essayer, dis-je. Mais si ça marche pas, je te frapperai.

\- Je le savais, tu n'es qu'un démooooon !

xxx

(Emori).

J'ai suivi John. Il n'a rien remarqué. Je l'ai vu avec le type, ils ont honte de rien, il rentre ensemble et ils se tiennent par la main. Ils pensent que ça se voit pas, parce que le type prend la main de John et les planque toutes les dans sa poche de manteau. Mais ça se voit. On voit que ça. Je vois que ça.

Ce type est en train de me voler John.

Et je ne le laisserai pas faire.

xxx

(Murphy)

Voyons voir. On se tient par la main. On s'embrasse, mais pas sur la bouche. On se voit souvent. Des fois je lui fais du pied sous la table et il se contente de me regarder avec une pointe d'agacement, tout en se laissant complètement faire.

C'est comme si on sortait ensemble non ?

Bon on n'a pas eu de vrai rendez-vous, comme aller au ciné ensemble, ou aller quelque part ensemble, ou faire quelque chose ensemble, à part garder Octavia et Jasper.

Et on ne s'est jamais embrassé sur la bouche non plus (c'est pourtant pas l'envie qui me manque).

Et je ne suis pas totalement sûr qu'il m'aime parce qu'il l'a jamais dit, même si je suis presque sûr qu'il m'aime quand même (y a ce presque qui me gêne). Il faut que je lui demande selon John, mais s'il s'exclame que je suis un gosse, je vais craquer.

J'aimerais bien aller quelque part avec lui, sans Jasper et Octavia. Juste nous deux.

Je me demande où on pourrait aller ou ce qu'on pourrait faire. N'importe quoi m'irait. Il faut juste que je lui propose et qu'on trouve quelqu'un pour garder Jasper et Octavia.

\- Maman ?

\- Hm…

\- Samedi j'aimerais bien faire un truc avec Bellamy, tu crois que tu pourrais garder Jasper et Octavia ?

Ma mère me sourit et vient embrasser mon front. J'ai envie de lui dire de pas le faire parce que c'est l'endroit spécial de Bellamy, mais en même temps je peux pas non plus l'en empêcher, je suis content qu'elle s'occupe de moi et m'embrasse, pour une fois.

\- Bien sûr mon chéri. Vous allez où avec Bellamy ?

\- Je sais pas encore, je lui en ai toujours pas parlé.

\- Est-ce que ce serait un rendez-vous ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Tu ne serais pas inconsciente ? Tu laisses ton fils de quatorze ans aller à un rendez-vous avec un type de vingt ans, dis-je.

Ça la fait marrer. J'aime voir ma mère rire, elle le faisait plus du tout avant.

\- Est-ce que je suis inconsciente ? Demande-t-elle.

\- J'en sais rien, c'est toi la mère !

Elle hoche la tête pour me prend dans ses bras.

\- Je pense que ça ira, pour le rendez-vous, dit-elle. Ce Bellamy m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Je soupire :

\- N'oublie pas que tu m'as donné ton autorisation quand je reviendrai enceinte.

Elle rit de plus belle et je me sens sourire malgré moi.

Maintenant le plus dur. Demander à Bellamy.

Et s'attendre à ce qu'il me dise non. Évidemment.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Murphy me demande l'air de rien si je fais un truc samedi.

\- Non rien de particulier.

\- Je voudrais aller quelque part avec toi.

\- Et Octavia et Jasper ?

\- Maman veut bien s'en occuper.

\- Et quelque part, où ?

\- Ben j'ai pas encore trouvé.

\- Tu veux visiter un musée ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches l'air agacé :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu ne comprends jamais rien ? Je pensais plutôt à un truc fun tu vois ? Un ciné par exemple.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas fun dans un musée ? Les musées sont très funs ! Dit je.

\- T'as quatre-vingt-dix ans ou quoi ?

Je tire sur une mèche de ses cheveux et insiste :

\- Donc samedi on va dans un musée.

\- J'ai pas dis oui.

\- Alors c'est non ?

Il donne un coup de pied dans un caillou sur le trottoir, puis dit :

\- C'est oui.

Je lui souris à pleines dents, et il détourne la tête et enfouit son nez dans son écharpe (trop mignon).

xxx

(Murphy)

Je lui propose un rendez-vous, et il veut aller dans un musée. Putain. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien à aller dans un musée ?

Bon.

Mais on sera ensemble. Alors ça va.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : le rapprochement se poursuit doucement mais sûrement. J'espère que la fic continue de vous plaire.


	8. Ta couleur préférée

**Prompt :** Nous soufflons nos bougies.

* * *

 **8\. Ta couleur préférée.**

(Octavia)

Je pense que mon frère me cache quelque chose en ce moment. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il ne voit plus Gina, ou juste _« ben on s'aimait pas »_ , mais avant c'était pas un problème qu'il s'aime pas et maintenant c'est un problème. Je pense qu'il me cache quelque chose, et il croit que je le vois pas. Il tient la main de Murphy en cachette et il pense que je le sais pas.

Maintenant je suis chez la maman de Murphy avec Jasper, parce que Bellamy doit aller au musée avec Murphy, et Jasper me parle de Monty.

\- Monty il a eu un tournevis à noël et il m'a dit d'amener un truc pour qu'il le démonte, aide moi à choisir.

Mais je pense à Bellamy et au fait que mon grand frère me cache quelque chose.

\- Bellamy a un secret, dis-je.

Jasper glousse.

\- Moi je saiiiiis c'est quoi.

\- C'est quoi ? Demandé-je vexé de voir que Jasper sait le secret et pas moi.

Alors que je suis SA sœur, et pas Jasper !

\- Non je dirai rien, c'est un secret.

Je fais tomber Jasper par terre et je lui tords le bras :

\- Dis-le-moi !

\- Bon d'accord mais lâche moi d'abord.

Je le lâche et il me dit :

\- Bellamy va devenir mon nouveau papa.

Je frappe Jasper, parce que c'est un gros crétin.

\- Jamais mon frère deviendra ton papa, je m'écrie. C'est mon frère à moi et pas à toi ! Et en plus t'as déjà un papa ! Abruti, abruti, abruti !

Ça doit pas être ça son secret, en fait Jasper sait rien du tout. Je soupire et Jasper demande :

\- Alors j'emmène quoi à Monty à ton avis ?

xxx

(Murphy)

J'ai mis dix plombes à m'habiller. J'ai même demandé conseil à John alors que c'est encore sa mère qui lui choisit ses fringues.

\- Mets un truc qui fasse adulte, a-t-il conseillé.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Une fausse barbe, des semelles compensées et un costard !

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi t'es mon meilleur ami déjà ?

\- Parce que tu m'aimes ?

Je lui ai filé un coup de pied et ai décidé de me débrouiller tout seul.

En fait c'est ma mère qui m'a aidé. J'ai tellement pris l'habitude de pas compter sur elle que j'ai été surpris quand elle m'a emmené choisir des vêtements avec elle. Jasper était là aussi et il a foutu le bordel dans le magasin pendant que j'essayais des tas de fringues différentes avant de me décider à demander conseil à ma mère, puisqu'elle était là.

\- Une chemise ce serait pas mal, a-t-elle dit.

Puis elle a pris une chemise bleu foncée avec des boutons à pressions.

\- Ça mettra tes yeux en valeur.

Puis elle a choisi un jean noir un peu usé. Et finalement, pour les chaussures, des bottines noires.

J'y croyais pas trop mais elle m'a trouvé superbe.

\- Il va adorer.

Mouais.

J'arrive en retard, juste pour le plaisir de le faire attendre. On ne voit même pas ma chemise parce que je porte une veste noire (acheté et choisi aussi par maman) et une écharpe. Je me demande si ça a servi à quelque chose d'aller faire des courses. Je sais pas depuis combien de temps Bellamy attend, mais il a les joues et les oreilles rouges. Je m'approche de lui et il me regarde comme si j'étais tombé du ciel.

xxx

(Bellamy).

J'ai froid. Je suis gelé. Il arrive bientôt ce petit enfoiré de Murphy qui prend plaisir à me faire attendre ? Je vais lui faire voir ce qu'il en coûte de faire attendre les adultes, moi.

C'est ce que je pense, mais je suis incapable de le faire quand il arrive finalement. Il porte une veste bleue nuit avec laquelle je l'ai jamais vu, un jean et des bottines (avec talon, ce qui le grandit de quelques centimètres). Pendant un moment je me demande s'il a vieilli dans la nuit et j'ai envie d'attraper son écharpe et de l'embrasser. À la place je me mets à bégayer comme un gros crétin :

\- Hm euh salut, tu as un nouveau style ?

Il regarde ses fringues et relève les yeux vers moi :

\- Ça te plait ?

Je détourne les yeux et il lève le nez tout content.

\- Ça te plait n'est-ce pas ? Tu me trouves comment hein ? Tu me trouves beau ?

Je grince des dents et il continue de me chercher. Je finis par planter mes yeux dans les siens et lui balancer :

\- Oui je te trouve vraiment beau, satisfait ?

Il en reste la bouche grande ouverte et je tire sur son écharpe pour qu'il s'approche et j'embrasse son front. Je n'ai pas peur qu'on nous voit, il n'y a personne dehors par ce temps.

\- Bon on y va, dis-je en le relâchant.

Il hoche la tête et prend ma main que je planque dans ma poche.

On s'est donné rendez-vous à côté du musée (ce qui était parfaitement débile parce que j'aurais pu le prendre directement chez lui en déposant Octavia, mais monsieur voulait que ça ait l'air d'un vrai rendez-vous, alors je lui ai fait plaisir et j'ai attendu dans le froid). On n'a que vingt mètres à faire avant de pouvoir entrer dedans. Je paye l'entrée pour les deux, c'est moins cher pour lui parce qu'il a moins de dix-huit ans. On pose nos manteaux dans le vestiaire et je bug à nouveau en voyant sa chemise. Il est vraiment beau ce petit couillon. Dire que je n'ai presque pas fait d'effort de mon côté, je porte un simple pull en laine et un jean. Si j'avais su, je me serais habillé pour lui en foutre pleins la vue. Maintenant je regrette d'avoir mis ce pull plutôt qu'une chemise comme lui et en même temps, je craignais d'avoir froid. Il me reprend la main et je marmonne :

\- Non, j'ai pas mon manteau.

\- C'est pas grave, personne fait attention !

Je regarde autour de nous et c'est vrai que tout le monde s'en fout, alors je garde sa main dans la mienne.

\- On a vraiment l'air d'un couple, s'amuse-t-il.

\- Tu veux que je relâche ta main ?

\- Non.

\- Alors chut.

Le musée est super grand et coupé en pleins de parties différentes. Le monde du vivant, avec les animaux disparus, les animaux de maintenant, les insectes, les plantes, ce genre de trucs. Puis l'espace, avec les planètes ce genre de trucs. Et finalement l'art, avec quelques tableaux de gens célèbres que je ne connais pas et Murphy non plus. On s'en fout un peu, on regarde ce qui nous intéresse, on lit la pancarte, on discute entre nous, on prend quelques photos et je sais bien que Murphy en profite pour faire des photos de moi, et j'ose pas faire de même, alors que j'en meurs d'envie. Sauf que je ne veux pas qu'on trouve des photos de lui dans mon portable, je ne veux pas qu'on me fasse des remarques, qu'on l'embête et qu'on salisse notre relation.

Murphy reste planté devant les dinosaures, il a l'air de faire la gueule et de s'ennuyer, mais quand on y regarde plus près, on se rend compte qu'il est plutôt fasciné.

\- Hmmm alors tu aimes les dinosaures ?

\- Ouais, dit-il.

Ça me fait plaisir d'en apprendre plus sur lui, de savoir ce qu'il aime ou pas.

\- C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? Demandé-je dans le même temps.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi le rapport avec les dinosaures ?

\- C'est pour savoir. Curiosité scientifique.

Il hausse les épaules sans me répondre et s'approche d'une reconstitution de T-Rex.

\- L'ancêtre de la poule, dit-il.

Je regarde l'animal et commente :

\- Ça ne devait pas être la joie de se faire becter par ce truc.

Il plante alors ses dents dans ma main, sans me faire mal, et ça me fout des frissons comme si j'avais pris un coup de jus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Un avant-goût de la morsure d'un T-Rex, ricane-t-il.

\- Tu peux pas être un T-Rex, commenté-je.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- T'es trop petit.

Il me marche fort sur le pied pour se venger.

xxx

(Murphy)

\- Et toi c'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? Je demande alors qu'on est dans une pièce toute noire où on voit seulement les étoiles et la voie lactée, comme si on y était.

\- Tu m'as pas répondu, toi d'abord.

Je pointe le doigt vers la lune et je dis :

\- Elle est immense, tu crois qu'elle est à la bonne échelle ?

\- J'imagine, répond-il.

\- Hmmmm. Bon fais un vœu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Si on voit une étoile filante.

\- Ce sont juste des Del tu sais, des lumières pour imiter les étoiles.

Je lui donne un coup de coude :

\- Prends-moi pour un idiot.

\- Donc pas d'étoile filante, insiste-t-il.

\- Fait semblant alors !

\- Bon, d'accord. Je dois juste faire un vœu c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

J'attends, puis je demande :

\- Alors t'as souhaité quoi ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire sinon il se réalisera jamais.

\- Dis-le quand même !

\- Okay… Alors ça te concerne…

\- Ah bon ? Dis-je en souriant.

\- J'ai souhaité…

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai souhaité connaître ta couleur préférée !

Je fais la moue, un peu déçu. En même temps, fallait s'y attendre, il n'allait pas me déclarer son amour comme ça. Et pourtant je lui ai tendu une grosse perche là.

\- Et toi tu as fait un vœu ? Demande-t-il.

\- Pas besoin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai déjà fait mon vœu une autre fois.

\- Et c'était quoi ?

Je lui tire la langue et répond :

\- Connaître ta couleur préférée. Abruti.

Il se marre, j'adore son sourire, son rire, j'adore ce putain de cupidon qui envoie des flèches droit dans le cœur juste avec ça.

\- Pour info, dit-il, je crois que c'est le bleu. Voilà ton vœu a été réalisé.

\- C'est donc si facile hein ? Je souhaite que Bellamy Blake ici présent m'embrasse.

Pendant une seconde je crois qu'il ne va pas le faire, qu'il va juste blaguer à ce sujet et s'échapper. Mais il se penche vers moi et colle sa bouche à deux centimètres de la mienne. À la fois vraiment trop près et vraiment trop loin. J'ai l'impression que mon âme s'échappe de mon corps et embarque mon cœur avec. Il se recule, à peine, son front touche presque le mien. On est seuls tous les deux, sous un ciel étoilé, et il me sourit et souffle :

\- Vœu exaucé.

J'ai l'impression de plus pouvoir respirer. J'ai même oublié comment je m'appelle. Et lui se recule, et sourit de plus belle :

\- Alors, ta couleur préférée ?

Mais même ça je m'en souviens plus.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Il me fait faire des choses que je ne devrais pas faire, mais je deviens hors de contrôle quand je suis avec lui. Nos taquineries sont amusantes et me plaisent, j'ai vingt ans, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir quinze et de séduire la personne que j'aime. C'est exactement ce qu'on fait d'ailleurs, on se drague, on flirte. Il y a six ans de différence entre nous, six années quasiment insurmontables, et pourtant j'ai encore failli embrasser sa bouche, ne dérivant qu'au dernier moment. Murphy ne répond pas à ma question. Je reprends sa main et je l'entraîne ailleurs.

On reste figé un temps devant un tableau abstrait.

\- T'y comprends quelque chose ? Je demande.

\- Non, mais on a l'air de beaucoup aimé l'art de cette façon, dit-il.

Je souris et il me fixe et dit :

\- Tu peux arrêter ça ?

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- Arrêter de sourire, dit-il.

\- Ben pourquoi ?

Il baisse la tête et grogne :

\- Parce que…

\- Parce que quoi ? J'insiste.

\- Parce que tes sourires me rendent vraiment dingue de toi, beugle-t-il avec agacement.

Des visages se tournent vers nous et bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de l'embrasser quand même. À la place je souris à nouveau. Il lève les yeux vers moi, puis me fout un coup de pied dans le genoux, lâche ma main et s'éloigne en marmonnant :

\- Bien fait !

Je le rattrape en me tenant le genou comme un idiot et je lui dis :

\- Tu n'as qu'à faire pareil !

\- Faire pareil ?

\- Sourire. Dis-je.

Il me regarde et étire ses lèvres de force, en montrant toutes ses dents dans une hideuse grimace.

\- Alors ? Demande-t-il.

\- Laisse tomber, soufflé-je.

Il me fait son sourire en coin, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

\- J'ai dit, laisse tomber, répété-je.

Il hausse les épaules, reprends ma main et on fait le tour des tableaux.

Il est plutôt tard quand on sort du musée, on a fait trainer le temps. On est aussi passé à la boutique et je lui ai offert un T-Rex en plastique. Il a fait la gueule pour pas montrer que ça lui faisait plaisir mais il a dit « merci » quand même. Dehors il me dit :

\- On va manger quelque part, ensemble ?

J'opte pour un macdo, il boude parce qu'il voulait un restaurant, je lui dis que je n'ai pas la bourse de Rotchild, il dit _« tant pis, on mettra des bougies sur nos hamburgers ça donnera une ambiance »,_ j'éclate de rire, il me quitte plus des yeux, j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je ne le fais pas. On va acheter des bougies parce que je deviens vraiment bête quand je suis avec lui, puis on va au macdo pour les planter dans nos hamburgers, avant de se rendre compte qu'aucun de nous deux n'a de briquet. Alors on fait le tour des tables pour trouver un briquet, puis on allume finalement nos bougies et je gueule :

\- Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire !

Et il me fout un coup de pied sous la table parce que je suis trop bruyant.

Nous soufflons nos bougies.

\- C'est quand ton anniversaire ? Demandé-je.

\- Le dix-huit août, je vais avoir quinze ans, je réduirai la distance.

\- Je vais avoir vingt-et-un-an le quatre mars.

\- Et merde !

Et nous mangeons.

xxx

(Murphy)

Je me demande comment je peux lui demander s'il m'aime. Là maintenant au milieu du macdo alors que j'ai la bouche pleine de hamburger et de frites, je me dis que ça le fait pas trop. De toute façon il m'aime, si c'était pas le cas il m'embrasserait pas à deux centimètres de la bouche (il me prendrait même pas la main). Mais, et si c'était pas le cas ?

C'est forcément le cas, non ?

J'avale un bout de mon hamburger.

\- Bellamy ?

\- Oui ?

Je prends une frite et croque dedans.

\- Non rien, laisse tomber.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ? Insiste-t-il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et demande :

\- T'es plutôt caleçon ou boxer ?

C'est vraiment marrant de le voir rougir.

\- C'est quoi cette question ?

\- Une question. Dis-je.

\- Tu m'as pas dit ta couleur préférée, me rétorque-t-il.

Je hausse les épaules et reprends une frite.

\- Je demanderai à Octavia, fais-je.

\- T'as pas intérêt, s'écrie-t-il.

Ses joues sont hyper rouges. Il est vraiment trop drôle. Je lâche :

\- Tu m'aimes.

Ce n'est pas une question, mais je veux qu'il réponde quand même. Seulement, il utilise sa super manœuvre d'évitement et me demande à la place :

\- C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?

Je mords dans mon hamburger et je ne lui réponds pas non plus.

xxx

(Bellamy)

 _Bien sûr que je t'aime pauvre imbécile, mais comment je pourrais te le dire hein ?_ Après le macdo, il est l'heure de rentrer et je sens qu'il ne veut pas, qu'il ralentit le pas. Je le laisse faire, je ne veux pas non plus que la journée s'arrête. Mais il faut bien. Il tient ma main bien à l'abris dans ma poche de manteau et on marche presque à reculons tellement on va doucement. Bien sûr que je l'aime, c'est évident.

\- Avoue que t'as pas envie de me quitter, dit-il.

\- J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui ne veut pas me quitter, rétorqué-je.

Il fait la moue et cache le bas de son visage dans son écharpe. Je suis sûr qu'il voudrait que je lui dise que je l'aime, que je ne veux pas le quitter, qu'il va me manquer dès qu'on sera séparé. Bien sûr qu'il voudrait tout ça, et moi je suis incapable de lui dire. J'ai la trouille. C'est qu'un gosse, et pourtant je l'aime. Oh oui qu'est-ce que je l'aime. Et je voudrais qu'il le sache, parce que s'il lui arrivait un truc, il ne saurait même pas mes sentiments pour lui et ce serait trop dur. J'ai réalisé ça quand j'ai cru qu'il était à l'hôpital parce qu'il allait mal. J'ai réalisé tout ça, et c'est pour ça que je tiens sa main et que je ne le lâche pas. Et pourtant je suis incapable de lui dire ce qu'il veut entendre.

Je suis un idiot.

\- C'est vrai… Soufflé-je finalement.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que je n'ai pas envie de te quitter.

Je le vois sourire, même dans son écharpe. Je m'arrête et pose mon doigt en dessous de son menton pour le forcer à me montrer son sourire. Son vrai sourire. Ses lèvres se rétractent et je secoue la tête :

\- Non, continue de sourire.

Et il continue.

\- Redis-le, réclame-t-il.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que t'as pas envie de me quitter.

\- J'ai pas envie de te quitter, dis-je, j'ai envie de rester avec toi.

Son sourire s'agrandit, touche ses yeux.

\- Tu m'aimes, dit-il.

Alors ça sort tout seul, sans que je puisse le retenir.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime.

Ses joues deviennent rouges, je suis sûr que les miennes ce n'est pas mieux. Il lève sa main et la pose sur ma joue, son pouce caresse le dessous de mon œil, et il se met sur la pointe des pieds dans l'attente de quelque chose. Idiot.

Je me baisse et embrasse sa bouche.

Elle est glacée. Elle me brûle.

xxx

(Murphy)

Je commence un peu à mieux comprendre comment a dû se sentir le big bang. Je ferme les yeux un moment puis je les ouvre pour être sûr que Bellamy est en train de m'embrasser. Il a fermé les yeux aussi. Je referme les miens. Le baiser dure disons dix secondes. Autant dire dix millions d'années et dix millième de secondes. Il se recule et ma bouche parle toute seule :

\- Rouge, dit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ma couleur préférée.

Il me sourit et avec une impulsion je repose ma bouche sur la sienne.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Je récupère Octavia et c'est comme si j'étais sur un nuage, j'ai l'impression de flotter et marcher à côté de mes propres godasses. J'ai vingt ans, je suis amoureux d'un gosse, et je réagis comme si j'en étais un. J'ai l'impression d'avoir du brouillard dans la tête. Octavia a l'air de bouder et je demande :

\- Ta journée s'est pas bien passée ?

\- Non, marmonne-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que t'as un secret et tu me le dis pas.

Elle a deviné, bien sûr. Cette gamine voit tout. Mais bon, je peux bien lui dire maintenant, je peux bien lui dire à elle.

\- Je suis amoureux, dis-je.

\- Ah bon ? De Gina ?

\- Non ! De Murphy.

Elle devient pâle d'un coup et s'écrie :

\- Alors c'est vrai ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu vas devenir le papa de Jasper ? Mais je veux pas moi ! T'es mon frère à moi.

\- Tu ne disais rien pour Lucas, dis-je.

\- Ben non parce que Lucas il avait déjà un papa.

\- Jasper aussi.

\- Ben oui mais il dit que ça va être toi son nouveau papa.

Je m'accroupis pour être à la hauteur de ma sœur et pose ses mains sur mes épaules :

\- Je ne vais pas devenir le papa de Jasper, dis-je. Il a déjà un papa et une maman. Mais c'est possible que je m'occupe un peu de lui des fois.

\- Je veux bien que tu t'occupes de lui, si c'est juste un peu.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas tout va bien.

Elle hoche la tête puis je demande :

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que je sois amoureux de Murphy.

\- Oh ça ? Non. Tu es amoureux c'est bien non ?

\- Oui c'est bien.

Elle sourit et je tire son bonnet sur ses oreilles.

\- Allez on rentre à la maison.

\- Oui.

Je me sens heureux.

xxx

(Emori)

John s'est perdu, je vais le ramener. C'est impossible qu'il soit amoureux d'un vieux, de quelqu'un d'autre que moi, qu'il me remplace. C'est impossible et ce type l'a surement forcé. Alors je vais ramener John à la raison, et je sais exactement comment, c'est très facile.

Quand John arrive au collège, je dis que je veux lui parler. Il a l'air agacé, mais il m'écoute quand même.

\- Je vous ai suivis, dis-je.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vous ai suivis au musée, puis au macdo.

John pâlit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- J'ai dit que je vous ai suivis, et j'ai pris des photos. J'ai pris une photo en particulier.

Je sors mon portable et je lui montre la photo où ce sale type embrasse John. Il devient encore plus blanc.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Emori ? Donne-moi ça.

Il essaie d'attraper mon portable mais je le range dans ma poche. Puis il se recule :

\- Et puis après tout je m'en fous, il m'aime, dit-il. Arrête de me suivre.

\- Il t'aime pas, il se sert de toi.

\- Il m'aime, insiste-t-il.

\- Quitte-le et sors avec moi !

\- Non !

Je m'approche de lui et dit :

\- Fais-le où je diffuse la photo.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, lâche-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Bellamy est bien plus vieux tu sais, tu crois que les gens vont réagir comment hein ? S'ils savent pour toi et lui ? Il va avoir des problèmes, il va être pointé du doigt, il ne va pas être accepté.

Je l'entends grincer des dents mais je sais déjà que j'ai gagné.

\- Tu imagines si ça s'apprend. Un pervers, un pédophile.

\- Il n'est pas pédophile, ni pervers !

\- Tu es trop jeune, tu as été manipulé.

\- Il n'est pas comme ça !

\- Mais c'est ce que les gens verront, c'est déjà ce que moi je vois.

\- Que les gens causent ! On s'en fiche.

\- Et tu penses qu'on va lui laisser sa petite sœur si ça s'apprend ?

John a l'air choqué.

\- Quoi ?

\- On lui retirera sa sœur, il perdra son boulot, il peut même aller en prison pour ça.

\- Non.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Il suffit juste que je diffuse la photo et il aura des gros problèmes.

John ne dit plus rien, je sais ce qu'il fait, il réfléchit à ce que je lui dis, il cherche une échappatoire, il cherche ce qu'il peut faire pour s'en sortir, pour aider Bellamy. Mais il n'y pas d'échappatoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Emori ?

Voilà, c'était trop facile.

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et la caresse doucement :

\- Je t'aime, dis-je. Je t'aime depuis qu'on se connaît John, je n'ai jamais, jamais cessé de t'aimer. J'ai fait une erreur, pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît, ressortons ensemble. Je sais que tu m'aimes encore, tu as juste été manipulé, mais tu te souviendras vite combien tu m'aimes.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Demande-t-il la voix tremblante.

\- Abandonne-le et sors avec moi.

\- Et tu ne diffuseras pas la photo ?

\- Promis.

Ses épaules s'affaissent et il hoche la tête.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, dit-il.

Je souris et l'embrasse. Enfin, il me revient.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : et oui, je sais, la fin casse un peu tout, je m'en excuse (ou pas).


	9. T'es méchant

**Prompt :** Cela sentait l'anis.

* * *

 **9\. T'es méchant.**

(John Mbege)

Je n'ai jamais vu Murphy aussi triste. Ou peut-être seulement quand son père est mort. Alors dans mon élan je demande :

\- Ta mère va bien ?

\- Ouais, elle arrive à tenir sans boire, avec les médicaments, dit-il.

Bon alors c'est pas ça. Autre chose ?

\- Ton rendez-vous de samedi s'est pas bien passé ?

Il attrape mon col et me regarde avec fureur, comme s'il allait me tuer. Murphy me fait rarement peur, il menace, il lui arrive de frapper, mais il fait jamais bien mal, il plaisante le plus souvent, c'est comme ça que fonctionne notre relation. Mais là j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il va m'en coller une bonne et que ça sera très douloureux.

\- Murphy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Toi ! Est-ce que tu as parlé de notre rendez-vous de samedi à Emori ? Ta réponse décidera si je dois te tuer ou non.

Je secoue la tête :

\- Non, je n'en ai pas parlé, pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?

\- Tu savais qu'elle me suivait ?

\- Attend quoi ? Elle te suit ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Murphy me relâche. Ses yeux se vident de la colère pour se remplir à nouveau de tristesse. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe, alors je demande d'une toute petite voix :

\- Ça s'est si mal passé que ça ?

\- C'était le pire rendez-vous de toute ma vie, répond-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je suis désolé, dis-je, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il t'a pris pour un gosse ?

\- Ça et pleins d'autres trucs nuls, dit-il, il m'a foutu la honte en chantant _« joyeux anniversaire à tue-tête »_ , il m'a harcelé à propos d'un truc, il s'est foutu de ma gueule, je le déteste, je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de lui.

\- À ce point ?

\- Je me suis trompé, répond Murphy d'une voix mécanique. Je suis toujours amoureux d'Emori, en fait.

Je pose mes mains sur les épaules de Murphy :

\- Attends, quoi ?

\- On sort à nouveau ensemble.

\- Attends, attends… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et pourquoi tu disais qu'elle te suivait ? Et pourquoi tu me demandais si je lui avais dit pour samedi ?

\- Pour rien, répond-il. Oublie tout ça.

Il pousse mes mains pour que je le lâche avant de les renfoncer dans ses poches, puis il passe à côté de moi et s'éloigne. Et il a l'air tellement malheureux que c'est comme s'il portait une montagne tant ses épaules sont baissées.

xxx

(Murphy)

\- Comment tu l'as su ? Demandé-je à Emori alors que nous sommes tous les deux assis sur un banc.

\- Que tu sortais samedi ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je l'ai entendu par hasard quand tu le disais à John. Ce qui est trop marrant, c'est que tu ne m'as même pas vu du tout alors que j'étais là tout ce temps. Vous deviez vraiment être dans votre petit monde.

\- Je te déteste, grogné-je.

\- Allons John, chéri, ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on dit à sa petite amie.

Je me crispe, alors qu'elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me masse :

\- Détends-toi. Tu m'aimes, tu l'as juste oublié.

Elle se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Ça sent l'anis. Elle a toujours eu cette odeur, j'adorais ça.

Maintenant j'ai envie de gerber.

Quand elle a fini de m'embrasser, je lui dis :

\- Laisse-moi lui parler, je dois lui expliquer.

\- Tu vas lui dire la vérité ?

\- Bien sûr que je vais lui dire la vérité.

Elle croise les bras :

\- Dans ce cas non, tu ne peux pas lui parler.

\- Emori…

\- Je sais ce qu'on va faire, sourit-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- On va lui montrer combien on s'aime, on va le dégoûter de toi à tout jamais…

Je serre les dents et marmonne :

\- J'ai pas envie de faire ça.

\- Pense à la photo mon amour.

\- J'ai pas envie de faire ça, j'insiste.

Elle me sourit et passe sa main dans mes cheveux. Je sers les poings plus fort tellement j'ai envie de la frapper.

\- Tu vas voir, ça va être chouette. On va complètement lui briser le cœur.

\- Je te hais, dis-je.

Emori sourit et m'embrasse à nouveau :

\- Tu m'aimes, ça te reviendra.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin. Je le verrai sans doute ce soir. Je me dépêche de faire mon ménage, de réviser mes cours, j'ai la tête à rien, sauf à Murphy. Je sais bien qu'on ne pourra pas se donner la main ou s'embrasser devant les autres, mais juste le voir me suffit amplement, ça me rend déjà très heureux. Le reste, c'est notre secret à nous. Et quand il sera plus grand, quand il sera majeur, alors à ce moment-là tout sera plus facile. Quatre ans à attendre, c'est énorme mais ça ira.

C'est bizarre comme je vois tout ça positivement maintenant, alors qu'il y a une semaine je me disais encore que c'était impossible, qu'il n'y avait aucune chance, que c'était mal. En fait peut-être que c'est mal, mais je l'aime et je sais qu'il m'aime aussi. Je n'ai rien fait pour ça, je l'ai pas forcé, je l'ai pas influencé, j'ai tout fait pour le repousser mais rien n'a fonctionné. Tout ce que je veux c'est pouvoir être avec lui. Qu'on me laisse juste être avec lui…

L'heure d'aller chercher Octavia arrive enfin, j'arrive trop tôt, je voudrais qu'il arrive aussi tôt lui aussi, mais il n'a peut-être pas tout à fait fini ses cours. Je ne connais même pas son emploi du temps. Je piétine alors que des parents débarquent, j'ai l'impression qu'il est en retard. Finalement il montre enfin le bout de son nez et c'est mon cœur qui galope. Je suis comme un con de gamin depuis que je le connais.

Mais il n'est pas seul. Emori le suit. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait là mais ça m'est égal, parce que je sais que Murphy ne l'aime plus. Murphy me jette un coup d'œil et j'ai l'impression qu'il a l'air triste de me voir. J'ai l'impression qu'il voudrait que je ne sois pas là, mais ça ne doit être qu'une impression n'est-ce pas ?

Emori m'aperçoit aussi, alors elle se met à sourire puis prend la main de Murphy. Quoi ? Elle le tire avec elle, il la suit, il regarde le sol.

\- Salut Bellamy, dit-elle.

Je l'ignore :

\- Murphy ? Dis-je.

Il garde la tête baissée et ne répond pas. Emori me parle :

\- C'est pas très poli de m'ignorer comme ça.

\- On ne se connaît pas, dis-je.

\- Ah oui, alors laisse-moi me présenter. Je suis Emori, la petite-amie de John.

\- L'ex, corrigé-je.

\- Eh non, tes infos sont pas à jour mon grand.

\- Qu… Quoi ? Murphy ?

Il ne me regarde toujours pas et ne dit rien. Emori lui donne un coup d'épaule et il finit par marmonner :

\- C'est vrai, je sors avec Emori.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? demande-t-elle, je suis sa petite-amie, voilà tout.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien, me coupe-t-elle. Tu croyais quoi ? Un vieux comme toi ? Attirer John ? On a juste fait un pari pour voir s'il arrivait à te séduire, et ça a trop bien marché. C'était rigolo mais maintenant c'est fini, hein John ?

Je fixe Murphy, il a toujours les yeux rivés sur le sol :

\- Murphy ? Elle ment n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui met un nouveau coup d'épaule et il grogne :

\- Elle dit la vérité.

\- J'en crois pas un mot. Regarde-moi !

Il ne le fait pas.

\- Regarde-moi Murphy !

Il finit par relever la tête mais évite mon regard. J'attrape son menton et le force à me regarder dans les yeux :

\- Dis-moi la vérité Murphy.

Il essaye de se dérober mais je ne le lâche. Emori s'énerve :

\- On t'a dit la vérité, laisse-le tranquille maintenant.

\- C'est à Murphy que je parle là, dis-je. Murphy, dis-moi la vérité, insisté-je.

Il me fixe puis finit par lâcher :

\- C'est la vérité Bellamy. Je me suis servi de toi pour un pari, je devais te séduire et ça a fonctionné. Franchement, qui voudrait d'un vieux type ?

Mon cœur me fait mal. Je relâche Murphy qui regarde à nouveau par terre.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que…

Murphy s'énerve et relève la tête :

\- Si tu ne peux pas le croire alors c'est que tu es vraiment trop débile okay ? Maintenant oublie moi, trouve-toi quelqu'un de ton âge, ne me parle plus !

\- Espèce de pervers ! Rajoute Emori.

\- Espèce de pervers, souffle Murphy. Espèce de putain de vieux pervers abruti. Je ne suis qu'un gosse non ? Tu n'as qu'à draguer ma mère plutôt, espèce de débile, tu n'as qu'à me laisser tomber parce que je ne t'aimerais jamais pas même si tu me faisais chanter avec une photo.

Emori le pousse :

\- On va arrêter là mon cœur, tu en dis trop, tu vas blesser ce pauvre Bellamy.

\- Jamais je ne t'aimerai tu m'entends, jamais, je préfère crever plutôt que t'aimer, peu importe combien tu me forces à t'aimer et à sortir avec toi !

\- John, calme toi !

Murphy continue pourtant il me crie ses mots au visage :

\- Je te hais, putain je regrette même d'avoir pensé un jour que je t'aimais, je regrette même de t'avoir couru après tellement je hais.

\- C'est bon John, s'écrie Emori ! Il en a assez entendu !

Elle le force à la regarder et puis elle l'embrasse. Je reste planté là sans comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer, ni ce que j'ai fait pour mériter autant de rage et de haine de la part de Murphy tout à coup. Je les laisse s'éloigner en étant incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que faire la statue.

xxx

(Murphy)

Emori me souffle à l'oreille :

\- Est-ce que tu es fou John ? Tu lui as parlé de la photo ! Tu veux vraiment que je l'affiche, c'est ça ?

Je reste silencieux.

\- T'as de la chance qu'il soit trop con pour comprendre. Maintenant fais juste ce que je te dis de faire et tout se passera très bien.

C'est elle qui est trop conne pour comprendre que toute la haine que j'ai crié à la face de Bellamy, c'était vers elle qu'elle était dirigée. Je ferme les yeux. Je me dis que je fais ça pour le protéger lui. Il serait trop malheureux si on lui retirait sa petite sœur à cause de moi. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Je voulais lui dire la vérité, lui dire d'attendre qu'Emori se lasse de son petit jeu, de m'attendre, mais maintenant tout est foutu, même quand Emori sera lassé je ne pourrai pas revenir vers lui. Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre maintenant ?

Je n'aurais pas dû penser ça. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'Emori pouvait me faire perdre encore bien plus.

xxx

(Jasper)

La méchante est là. Fifi avait juré qu'elle reviendrait pu mais elle est là. Je me mets en position de ninja pas content pour lui montrer que je la déteste et qu'elle doit juste partir et Fifi va sans doute la virer et ce sera bien fait pour elle.

\- Bonjour mon petit Jasper, dit-elle.

Je me cache derrière Monty et je lui montre les dents. Si elle s'approche, je la mords.

\- Va-t-en la méchante.

\- Non, ce soir je rentre avec vous, dit-elle.

\- Pas moyen, marmonne Fifi (je savais qu'il me protégerait).

\- Oh si, je rentre avec vous, insiste-t-elle.

\- Tu vas me faire chier même pour ça ? Grogne Fifi avec colère.

\- C'est l'occasion non ? Jasper doit m'accepter puisqu'on sort ensemble.

\- Quoi ? Je hurle à l'oreille de Monty.

Monty me dit de pas crier et je m'excuse, et puis Emori explique :

\- Je suis la petite amie de John ! Allez viens Jasper.

\- Nan t'es pas sa petite amie, je dis, Fifi il a un autre amoureux !

Monty hoche la tête d'accord avec moi parce que il sait tout. Je lui ai tout dit.

\- Fifi dis-lui de partir !

\- C'est ma petite amie, soupire-t-il. Et m'appelle pas comme ça. Allez viens on rentre à la maison.

\- Non, pas avec elle.

\- Si avec elle, fais pas chier Jasper, je suis fatigué là okay ?

\- Je rentre pas si tu rentres avec elle !

Fifi s'approche de moi et me tire de force par le bras, je peux même pas dire au revoir à Monty. Je me mets à pleurer et Monty me tire par l'autre bras, mais Fifi tire si fort qu'il va me casser le bras presque. Il tire et Monty me lâche et Fifi m'emmène et je pleure encore plus fort.

\- Non, non, non, je dis.

\- Pas de caprice ! Il dit.

Il me fait mal et je hurle :

\- Je te déteste John !

Alors il me lâche parce que je l'appelle John et je lui dis jamais que je le déteste. Il me lâche et j'en profite pour m'enfuir.

Je cours de toutes mes forces pour que Fifi puisse pas me rattraper et ensuite je trouve une cachette pour pas qu'il me trouve. Je l'entends qui m'appelle. Mais j'entends aussi la méchante fille, alors je réponds pas.

xxx

(Murphy)

\- Laisse tomber ce fichu gosse, allons-nous amuser.

\- Je peux pas, dis-je. Et s'il lui arrive quelque chose ?

\- Que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive, il finira bien par trouver le chemin de sa maison tout seul.

\- Je peux pas.

\- John, t'as déjà oublié qui commande ?

\- Mais t'es complètement folle ou quoi ? Je peux pas abandonner un gamin de huit ans !

\- C'est toi qui vois, dit-elle.

J'ai envie de l'étrangler. J'ai envie de la cogner et de la tuer. J'ai envie d'arracher son visage pour enlever son sourire satisfait. Mais j'arrive à rester calme, je ne sais pas comment.

\- Je cherche Jasper, dis-je, si tu diffuses la photo maintenant, tu ne m'auras jamais.

L'argument semble porter son coup. Elle se calme.

\- Bon c'est bon, t'as raison. Je rentre pour cette fois, t'as qu'à chercher ce fichu gosse empêcheur de tourner en rond.

Je pense qu'elle va juste partir comme ça, mais elle attrape mes épaules et m'embrasse de force, elle insère sa langue entre mes lèvres et j'ai envie de la mordre et de l'arracher, mais je reste sans bouger, je compte dans ma tête, j'attends que ça se termine. Quand elle s'éloigne je crache plusieurs fois par terre. Et je pars à nouveau à la recherche de Jasper.

xxx

(Jasper)

Je me suis pas montré et il fait nuit. Je sors finalement de ma cachette, il fait très froid et j'ai envie de pleurer et de voir Monty mais je ne pleure pas, je suis courageux. Je marche dans la nuit, je sais où j'habite je fais souvent le chemin mais je rentre pas chez moi, je prends une autre rue, je connais un peu moins parce que j'ai pas fait souvent, mais je trouve quand même. Le grand immeuble, je me souviens.

Appartement quarante-deux.

Je sonne à la porte.

xxx

(Murphy)

Je suis épuisé, Jasper n'est nulle part, je l'ai perdu. À cause d'Emori, à cause de toutes ces conneries. Jasper me déteste maintenant, Bellamy me déteste sûrement aussi, qu'est-ce que je vais faire hein ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape d'Emori, faire en sorte que ma mère boive à nouveau ?

Jusqu'où elle va me pourrir la vie en détenant une photo de merde ?

Mon portable sonne et je décroche.

\- Allô ?

\- Allô Murphy ?

\- Bellamy… ?

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'appelle. Il n'a même pas mon numéro de portable. Comment il peut m'appeler ? Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que c'est lui.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

Je suis sur mes gardes, il va sûrement me rendre mes mots de haine dans deux secondes.

\- Jasper est à la maison, il m'a donné ton numéro, répond-il simplement. Il a un peu froid mais il va bien.

Le soulagement me tombe dessus et je souffle :

\- Je peux venir le chercher ?

\- Il a dit qu'il te détestait et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais te voir.

Je me reçois une nouvelle pierre dans la tronche.

\- Je vois…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande Bellamy.

\- Emori a voulu rentrer avec nous, et je… J'ai… J'ai tiré Jasper par le bras. Assez violemment. Pour qu'il vienne.

Le silence à l'autre bout du fil me paraît glaciale. Puis j'entends de nouveau la voix de Bellamy :

\- Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je viens de te le dire.

\- Non, pas à propos de ça. Je parle d'Emori. J'ai beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne crois pas que tu sois le genre à faire un pari aussi débile. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as dit que je pourrais te faire chanter avec une photo. Au début j'ai été blessé par tes paroles alors je suis resté silencieux, mais depuis tout à l'heure ça me trotte dans la tête, je n'arrête pas d'y penser, il y a des trucs bizarres dans ce que tu m'as dit. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Tu vois Emori. Bellamy n'est pas si débile.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt à m'écouter ? Demandé-je.

\- Bien sûr, répond-il immédiatement.

Je soupire.

\- Est-ce que je peux venir même si Jasper me déteste ?

\- Bien sûr, répond-il à nouveau.

Je raccroche. Puis je regarde autour de moi, je fais bien le tour des environs pour être sûr qu'elle ne me suit pas. J'appelle son numéro et je tends l'oreille mais je n'entends pas de sonnerie.

\- Allô ? Dit-elle en décrochant.

\- Emori, c'est John.

\- J'ai vu.

\- Je voulais m'excuser.

\- Ah ?

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé cet après-midi. En fait non, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tout court. J'ai réfléchi tu sais, en cherchant ce maudit gamin, mais c'est toi qui a raison.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai que quatorze ans, pourquoi je devrais m'occuper d'un gosse ? Et pourquoi je devrais sortir avec un vieux hein ? C'est toi qui a raison depuis le début. C'est toi que j'aime, tu es celle qui me comprend le mieux.

\- Je suis heureuse que tu retrouves la raison, dit-elle.

Je continue de faire le tour pour voir si j'entends sa voix tout près, mais non, je n'entends rien. Elle n'est pas là, elle n'est pas en train de me suivre.

\- Tu es chez toi là ? Demandé-je.

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Interroge-t-elle méfiante.

\- Je sais pas, je pourrais te rejoindre.

\- Ouais je suis chez moi, dit-elle.

Bingo. Elle ne me suit pas. Je commence à marcher vers chez Bellamy, l'oreille toujours accrochée au combiné.

\- Dans ce cas j'arrive, attends-moi.

\- Eh John ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime, j'ai fais tout ça pour toi tu sais, je suis contente que tu ais retrouvé la raison.

\- Bien sûr Emori. J'arrive, on en parlera.

\- Oui. À tout à l'heure John.

\- À toute !

Je raccroche.

Elle pourra m'attendre longtemps cette sale teigne.

xxx

(Bellamy)

J'ai offert un chocolat chaud à Jasper. Bien sûr j'ai dû en faire un aussi pour Octavia. J'ai mis des morceaux de guimauve dedans et de la chantilly.

\- Fifi il en fait pas des aussi bons, dit Jasper, il est super nul.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Ouais je le déteste maintenant.

\- Parce qu'il est avec la méchante fille ?

\- Il m'a tiré le bras et il était méchant lui aussi.

Jasper se met à sangloter en buvant son chocolat et je caresse ses cheveux gentiment.

\- Pleure pas, lui fait Octavia, j'irai casser la gueule à Murphy.

\- O ! Stop.

\- Mais il a été méchant avec Jasper pi avec toi aussi.

\- Il a été méchant avec toi ? Demande Jasper.

Je soupire.

\- Ouais ouais, c'est pas vos affaires ça les gosses. Donc buvez votre chocolat chaud et au lit !

Jasper a déjà appelé ses parents pour dire qu'il dormait ici. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte d'entrée, doucement, tout doucement, comme si c'était trop dur. Je vais ouvrir et Murphy est là, tout déprimé, devant ma porte. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, j'ai peur qu'il s'enfuit si je le fais.

\- C'est qui ? Demande Octavia.

Je laisse entrer Murphy dans l'appartement. Jasper se met à hurler :

\- Fifi le méchant !

Et Octavia attrape le bras de Murphy et commence à le tordre dans son dos. Elle est sans doute beaucoup moins forte que Murphy mais il se laisse faire. Elle lui fait un croche patte et il tombe par terre.

\- O ! Je vais m'énerver !

\- Il a été méchant avec Jasper et avec toi ! Se défend-elle.

\- On a dit pas de bagarre, est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

\- Mais…

\- Pas de bagarre, relâche Murphy !

Murphy soupire le nez sur le sol :

\- Laisse-la faire, je l'ai mérité, dit-il.

\- Ah tu vois ! J'ai raison, fais Octavia.

\- Non. Les bagarres n'ont jamais rien résolu, alors tu le relâches où je te punis !

Ma sœur obéit finalement et part en boudant. Elle entraîne Jasper avec elle qui ne veut pas voir Murphy. Et Murphy reste allongé sur le sol l'air totalement déprimé.

\- Reste pas là, lui dis-je, viens t'asseoir, on va parler.

Il se relève avec difficulté et évite mon regard. On s'assoit tous les deux sur le canapé. Je suis un peu stressé mais je demande :

\- Tu sors vraiment à nouveau avec Emori ?

\- Oui.

Ça me brise le cœur et je ne sais plus du tout quoi dire d'autre.

\- Alors tu l'aimes… Soufflé-je.

\- Non, murmure-t-il.

\- Alors je ne comprends pas.

Murphy ferme les yeux et dit :

\- C'est toi que j'aime, mais t'es pas obligé de me croire, tu peux me détester aussi, je comprendrai après ce que je viens de te faire.

Je pose ma main sur son crâne et le pousse :

\- T'es stupide ou quoi ? Je ne vais pas te détester comme ça. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, tu penses que ça ne signifie rien ? Que je peux si vite oublier ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas ? Demande-t-il.

\- Non ce n'est pas le cas. Alors maintenant tu m'expliques tout ou je te punis.

\- Tu me punis ? Demande-t-il. Comment ça.

\- Comme ça !

Et je me mets à lui chatouiller les côtes. Je ne sais pas du tout s'il est chatouilleux, mais même s'il se retient, je comprends assez vite qu'il l'est alors qu'il essaie petit à petit de s'échapper. Je ne le laisse pas faire et continue de le chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il se tortille complètement sous mes doigts et commence à grincer des dents pour s'empêcher de rire. Je le chatouille jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se retenir et rigole.

Bizarrement il se met à pleurer en même temps. Et comme je suis un idiot, je le prends dans mes bras. Il ne me repousse pas.

\- Raconte-moi.

\- Emori elle nous as suivi samedi. Elle a pris une photo de nous quand on s'est embrassé. Elle a dit qu'elle l'afficherait partout si je ne faisais pas ce qu'elle disait.

\- Et quoi ? Tu as tellement honte de sortir avec un vieux que tu obéis ?

\- T'es pas vieux, grogne Murphy.

\- Ouais ouais. Alors quoi ?

\- Alors si elle le fait, tu vas avoir des problèmes, tu sais ça ? On va te retirer Octavia ou tu vas aller en prison.

\- Ah donc, tu essaies de me protéger.

\- Oui ! Je ne la laisserai pas faire.

\- Je vois.

Je le repousse et le regarde, puis je tire ses joues :

\- Voilà ta punition, sale gosse.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIE, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demande-t-il en s'échappant.

\- J'ai dit que je te punissais !

\- Parce que je t'ai largué pour Emori ?

\- Parce que tu es un idiot de quatorze ans !

\- Et pourquoi hein ? J'ai fait ça pour toi je te signale.

\- J'ai bien compris, idiot. Tu aurais mieux fait de la laisser diffuser la photo.

\- Je t'ai protégé, s'écrie Murphy.

Je le reprends dans mes bras.

\- Arrête de faire ça Murphy, ça ne sert à rien de me protéger si je te perds au final. Pauvre idiot.

\- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Murmure-t-il contre ma poitrine.

Je fous mon nez dans ses cheveux et répond :

\- D'abord prendre une douche, depuis quand tu ne les as pas lavés hein ?

\- Depuis deux jours seulement, change pas de sujet.

Je me lève et l'entraîne avec moi dans ma salle de bain.

\- Bon d'abord tu te laves, on réfléchit à une solution ensuite.

\- Mes cheveux puent pas, ils sont propres.

\- Ben chépa où t'es allé trainer mais tu pues. Tu pues l'anis !

Je le vois frémir et je lève un sourcil :

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- L'anis, c'est le parfum d'Emori. Dit-il penaud.

\- Raison de plus pour te laver, m'écrié-je. Bon les serviettes sont là, le gel douche et le shampoing sont dans la douche.

Et je l'enferme dans la salle de bain.

xxx

(Murphy)

Je me frotte à m'arracher les cheveux et la peau pour me débarrasser de cette odeur. Le gel douche de Bellamy sent la vanille et son shampoing la menthe. Je finis par me sentir un peu mieux en m'enroulant dans les odeurs qu'utilise Bellamy pour se laver. Je fais couler l'eau chaude sur moi, avant de sortir et mettre une serviette autour de moi. Ensuite je me rhabille, laissant mes cheveux encore mouillés s'égoutter.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Le téléphone de Murphy sonne et affiche Emori. J'ai envie de répondre et de lui faire la misère, mais je laisse sonner dans le vide. Murphy finit par sortir de la salle de bain et je lui dis qu'Emori a appelé. Il prend son téléphone et compose un numéro. Je crois qu'il l'appelle elle, mais je comprends quand il dit :

\- Maman ?

Il explique qu'il est chez moi et que tout va bien. Il n'est pas sûr de rentrer.

\- T'inquiète mère inconsciente, conclue-t-il, on mettra des capotes.

Et il raccroche alors que mes joues sont devenues aussi rouge que les baskets d'Octavia. Ça le fait sourire.

\- Elle sait que je plaisante.

\- Tu devrais pas rappeler Emori ?

Murphy éteint son portable et le jette dans un coin.

\- Bon alors, on fait quoi ?

\- Tu l'as vraiment vu cette photo ? Je demande.

\- Sur son portable.

\- On lui subtilise son portable et on le détruit, je réponds.

\- Et si elle a fait des copies ?

\- Et bien elle les diffusera, tant pis. On trouvera une autre solution. On dira que la photo est trafiquée, ou bien que t'avais une poussière dans l'œil. C'est pas la mort, c'est juste une photo.

\- Les rumeurs vont vites.

\- Et alors ? C'est ma faute après tout, je n'avais qu'à pas t'embrasser.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Jamais. Dis-je.

\- Moi je regrette, dit-il, si je t'avais pas poussé, tu serais tranquille et…

Je pose ma main sur sa bouche :

\- Tu commences à dire de la merde alors je t'arrête.

\- Merci, souffle-t-il.

\- Tu regrettes vraiment ? Je demande.

Il secoue la tête.

\- Tant mieux parce que là maintenant si tu ne me repousses pas, je vais t'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Hein ?

Je pose ma bouche sur la sienne.

xxx

(Murphy)

Rien de comparable avec le baiser d'Emori, celui-ci n'est pas forcé, il est doux, il sent bon. Il efface les blessures.

\- AAAAAAAH ! S'écrie une voix.

Bellamy et moi tournons la tête vers celle-ci. Jasper nous pointe du doigt :

\- Fifi et Bellamy s'embrassent ! Crie-t-il.

\- Oui, dit Bellamy.

\- Alors Fifi il est pas avec la méchante fille ?

\- Non, dit Bellamy à ma place.

Jasper semble réfléchir puis s'approche de moi :

\- Mais t'es quand même méchant, dit-il. Tu m'as fait mal !

Je prends doucement son bras :

\- Désolé Jasper, dis-je.

Puis je frotte doucement son bras et marmonne :

\- Va-t'en douleur, va-t'en douleur !

\- Tu fais quoi ? Demande-t-il.

\- Je fais une incantation magique pour plus que t'ais mal au bras.

Jasper se laisse faire puis finit par se mettre à rire.

\- Ça fait plus mal ?

\- Non, dit-il.

J'appuie sur ses côtes, ce qui le chatouille et il rigole de plus belle.

\- Tu me détestes encore ? Je demande.

\- Non. T'es redevenu le gentil Fifi. Et même que ton amoureux c'est Bellamy hein ?

\- Oui oui c'est ça, le crie pas sur tous les toits sale gosse.

Jasper me fait un câlin et je me sens mieux. Mais comment je peux garder tout ça alors qu'Emori a toujours la photo de Bellamy et moi hein ? Il a beau dire que c'est rien, c'est quand même quelque chose.

\- Au fait, demande Bellamy, ta mère est au courant pour nous deux ?

\- Plus ou moins.

\- Si ta mère l'accepte, ça devrait être bon non ? Pour la photo.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Mais si c'est bon, dit Jasper, tantine elle va dire oui et vous allez vous marier et faire des bébés !

Bellamy rougit encore. Je souris.

\- Peut-être bien, dis-je.

Bellamy attrape un oreiller sur le canapé et l'appuie sur mon visage pour me faire taire.

\- Je vais coucher les gamins, maintenant réfléchis à tes actes et tes paroles, sale gosse.

Je ricane tandis qu'il emmène Jasper avec lui. Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Un peu soulagé.

À suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà voilà, oui je sais Emori est vraiment une de ces garces dans cette fic (pire que dans la série), bon ben j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même.


	10. Avec tout mon amour

**Prompt :** Meurs, qu'on n'en parle plus.

* * *

 **10\. Avec tout mon amour.**

(Murphy)

Je raconte tout à John, et je lui dis de fermer sa gueule. Emori ne sait pas que j'ai tout expliqué à Bellamy et à ma mère. Elle ne sait rien du tout, j'ai joué la comédie, j'ai feint l'amoureux transit, je devrais devenir acteur, je suis plutôt doué. Elle m'a même cru quand je lui ai dit que j'avais pas pu aller chez elle parce que ma mère m'avait interdit de sortir et m'avait confisqué mon portable.

\- Elle est devenue chiante depuis qu'elle boit plus, m'a-t-elle dit.

Il me faut du self control pour pas la tuer.

À la fin de mon récit, John s'exclame :

\- Je savais pas que cette fille était une vraie psychopathe en fait. Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je sais pas trop, dis-je.

\- T'as dit à ta mère ce qui se passait non ?

\- Ouais, ce matin on est allé lui parler avec Bellamy avant que j'aille en cours.

\- Elle a dit quoi ? À propos de ce qu'il se passe avec Bellamy ?

\- Elle s'en doutait un peu. Elle a décidé de faire confiance à Bellamy, et à moi pour lui dire si quelque chose se passe mal.

\- Wouah elle vachement plus cool depuis qu'elle boit plus, dit-il.

Voilà pourquoi John est mon meilleur ami tiens.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle nous soutiendrait si la photo était diffusée, mais j'aimerais l'empêcher quand même.

\- Et on fait ça comment ?

\- Il faudrait savoir si Emori a fait des copies, et en récupérer une. Et c'est là que tu interviens, mon petit John.

\- Euh attend moi ?

\- Oui toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? M'introduire en douce chez Emori et fouiller dans ses affaires ?

\- Rien de si compliqué, dis-je avec un sourire en coin.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu vas simplement lui demander.

Et je lui explique exactement ce qu'il doit faire.

xxx

(Emori)

John est réellement redevenu lui-même. Il se comporte comme avant, avant que ce pervers de Bellamy se mette entre nous. Il me sourit, on discute ensemble, il me laisse le toucher et je vois bien à la façon dont il me regarde que je lui fais envie. Ça me soulage. Il ne m'en veut même plus pour la photo, il m'a même dit que je n'étais plus obligée de la garder puisqu'il n'y avait plus rien entre lui et l'autre pervers. Mais je préfère rester prudente on sait jamais.

\- Peu importe, a-t-il dit.

Puis il a pris son portable et nous as pris en photos ensemble.

\- Je préfère celle-là, a-t-il sourit.

Je savais bien qu'il me reviendrait.

John Mbege vient me voir pour me féliciter.

\- Murphy m'a tout dit, dit-il.

Je fronce les sourcils avec méfiance :

\- À propos de quoi ?

\- Tout, me dit-il, comment il s'est fait manipuler par un pervers, comment il est revenu vers toi grâce à tes efforts.

\- Il t'a parlé de la photo ?

\- Ben oui, mais c'était une super idée. Si j'avais su que Murphy allait aussi mal, je t'aurais aidé. Tu as bien fait de faire ce que tu as fait.

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Bien sûr Emori, lui aussi pense ça.

Je souris :

\- Ça me soulage, je pensais qu'il m'en voudrait un peu ou même toi. Mais vous m'avez comprise.

\- Bien sûr. Dit-il. D'ailleurs désormais je vais t'aider, si tu veux bien. Tu sais ce Bellamy est un adulte, on sera plus fort ensemble contre les pervers.

\- Bien dit !

\- Tu devrais me passer une copie de la photo, comme ça on est sûr qu'elle ne sera pas perdue.

\- Oh t'en fais pas pour ça, j'ai déjà fait des copies, lui dis-je.

\- Peu importe, on sera plus fort si on est plusieurs.

\- Comme tu veux, dit-elle. Tiens la photo.

Je lui envoie sur son portable, content d'avoir trouvé un allié.

John s'approche alors de nous et demande :

\- Vous faites quoi ?

\- J'ai récupéré la photo, dit l'autre John. Comme ça tu es doublement protégé.

\- Génial, sourit mon John.

Puis il m'attrape par la taille et m'embrasse. Je suis aux anges.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Murphy m'a donné la photo. Franchement je sais pas pourquoi il s'en fait autant, on me reconnaît pas du tout sur cette photo.

\- Et si elle l'agrandit ? Grogne-t-il quand je lui fais la remarque.

\- Bon te fâche pas, lui dis-je, on va s'en tenir au plan prévu.

\- Ouais on fait ça.

Puis il se penche vers moi et semble attendre quelque chose :

\- Quoi ?

\- Embrasse-moi, réclame-t-il. Tu sais, pour effacer ses lèvres de ma bouche.

\- Tu l'as embrassé ? Je m'énerve.

\- Ben oui, sinon comment veux-tu qu'elle y croit ?

Je l'attrape par la taille et l'embrasse sur la bouche :

\- Ne la laisse plus faire, dis-je. Trouve des excuses. Dis que t'as un rhume et que tu veux pas lui refiler !

\- T'es mignon quand t'es jaloux, dit-il.

Je détourne les yeux et regarde la photo de nous en train de nous embrasser :

\- T'étais plus mignon ce soir-là, marmonné-je.

Il embrasse ma tempe et me sourit :

\- T'inquiète pas, ça ne va plus durer longtemps entre Emori et moi.

\- Tant mieux, soufflé-je. Et si jamais ça marche pas entre nous, trouve-toi quelqu'un de mieux qu'elle.

\- Promis, dit-il.

\- Bien.

\- Mais ça va marcher entre nous.

Je lui pince gentiment le nez et embrasse son front.

\- On verra, dit-je.

xxx

(Jasper)

Y faut pas que je dise que Fifi et Bellamy sont amoureux. Fifi m'a tout bien expliqué, il a dit que si je disais, des gens méchants feront du mal à Bellamy et Fifi serait très triste. Mais je sais garder les secrets, alors je dis rien à personne, sauf à Monty parce que Monty y dira rien non plus. Octavia aussi elle sait, mais Octavia elle veut pas que quelqu'un soit méchant avec son frère alors elle va rien dire non plus.

N'empêche que je suis content parce que Fifi n'est peut-être pas mon vrai papa, mais il est comme un vrai papa, alors maintenant que y a Bellamy j'ai deux papa pour moi, et en plus comme la maman de Fifi elle est pu malade, c'est comme si j'avais aussi une maman. J'ai trop de chance.

Mais je dis rien à mon vrai papa et ma vraie maman pour pas qui soient tristes que je les aimes moins.

Mais y a juste un truc pas trop bien. Fifi y vient à l'école avec la méchante fille et ça j'aime pas, même s'il m'a expliqué que je devais être sage parce que c'est un plan, je veux pas voir la méchante fille. Alors quand elle vient, je me cache derrière Monty et je grogne.

xxx

(Murphy)

\- Désolé Emori, laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer à toi okay ? Je lui ai déjà expliqué la situation, mais il est petit, il a besoin de temps.

\- Pfff, c'est chiant les gamins. Toi et moi on n'en aura jamais.

\- T'as raison, dis-je avec un sourire en coin, on n'en aura jamais.

\- Bon j'y vais, fait-elle, mais tu m'appelles, promis ?

\- Ouaip.

Elle se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser et je lui éternue au visage.

\- Désolé, un début de crève, dis-je.

\- C'est rien, à toute.

\- À toute.

Elle s'éloigne et Jasper accepte seulement de sortir de sa cachette qui se trouve être Monty. Je m'accroupis vers lui :

\- Tiens encore un petit peu Jasper, bientôt, tout sera fini et tu la verras plus.

Jasper soupire et hoche la tête. Nous faisons semblant de nous ignorer avec Bellamy et c'est dur, mais c'est le plan. Bientôt tout sera terminé.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Je reçois enfin un mail qui me fait plaisir. J'appelle Murphy tout de suite après.

\- C'est bon, lui dis-je. Tout va se terminer. Tu es prêt ?

\- Ouais, plus que jamais.

\- Super.

\- Eh Bellamy ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un James Bond, tu sais ça ?

\- Moi aussi, dis-je en riant.

\- Eh Bellamy ? Répète-t-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

Mon cœur fait des loopings.

xxx

(Emori)

Que c'est bon de se lever le matin en sachant qu'on a gagné la partie. Qu'on a été la plus forte et que ce qui nous appartient nous est revenu. Je me sens vachement bien, vachement heureuse. John est à moi et il a fini par le comprendre. Je vais au collège le sourire aux lèvres, pour revoir mon chéri. Dès qu'il me voit, il me saute presque dessus, et me prends dans ses bras.

\- Emori, comme tu m'as manqué, dit-il.

Je m'accroche à lui, je regarde son visage, il est tellement beau. Il me caresse le dos et descends même un peu plus bas :

\- Tu deviens entreprenant, dis-je en souriant.

\- J'ai envie de toi, répond-il, on pourrait le faire, ça te dit pas ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui vraiment… Dit-il en soufflant sur ma bouche et en continuant de balader ses mains sur moi.

Je le fais mariner et il lève un sourcil tout en me touchant un peu plus bas, un peu plus devant. Mais puisque c'est comme ça, je vais le toucher aussi, je descends ma main sur ses fesses et il me sourit :

\- Ça veut dire oui ? Demande-t-il.

\- Oui, dis-je, oui carrément.

Il me lâche alors et se recule. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passe avant que je ne vois mon portable dans sa main. Il me sourit puis jette mon portable par terre et l'écrase avec son pied. Plusieurs fois, jusqu'à le tuer complètement.

\- Tu rêves si tu crois que je vais faire quoi que ce soit avec toi, lâche-t-il alors, je te déteste pauvre fille.

\- Est-ce que tu es stupide ? J'ai des copies de la photo. Je vais la montrer à tout le monde maintenant.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Fais comme tu veux, dit-il.

Puis il entre dans le collège. À ce moment-là John court vers nous :

\- Eh, je sais pas si vous savez, mais il y a une photo affichée partout dans l'école !

Ça doit être John Mbege qui a fait le coup, il devait se douter que John préparait quelque chose.

\- Viens vite Murphy, ça te concerne.

Je le vois pâlir et me jeter un coup d'œil. Bien fait, c'est bien fait, fallait pas te moquer de moi. Bien fait ! Nous courrons jusqu'à l'endroit où les photos sont affichées. Elle est là, c'est bien elle, je la reconnais, c'est… C'est…

Quoi ?

Quelque chose cloche.

\- Eh c'est pas ta mère là ? S'exclame John Mbege tout fort.

Tous les visages se tournent vers les deux John et quelqu'un demande à John Murphy

\- Ta mère entretient un jeune ?

Il arrache l'affiche et la roule en boule.

\- Celui qui a fait ça est dégueulasse, dit-il, ma mère fait ce qu'elle veut ! Ça ne regarde personne.

\- Non… Dis-je, sur la photo. Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas ta mère…

Il lève un sourcil, attrape une autre affiche et me la montre. Sur la photo, Bellamy est clairement en train d'embrasser une femme aux cheveux longs et châtains, qui ressemble parfaitement à la mère de Murphy, du moins pour ceux qui la connaissent. Les autres verront juste une femme.

\- Comment c'est possible ? J'ai la photo et… Et…

Murphy me sourit et dit :

\- Et quoi ? Oui ma mère se tape des jeunes, et alors ? Il est majeur, elle est majeure, ils font ce qu'ils veulent !

Je secoue la tête :

\- C'est toi sur la photo !

Il la regarde l'air de ne rien y comprendre. Il joue juste la comédie.

\- Moi ? Tu es sûr de ça ?

\- J'ai l'original, je le prouverai !

\- C'est pas beau de modifier une photo Emori, dit-il, qui pourrait croire que c'est moi sur la photo maintenant que tout le monde a vu que ma mère entretenait un petit jeune.

\- Montre leur John, dis-je en me tournant vers Mbege, t'as la photo toi aussi, montre leur l'original, ils verront bien que tu ne l'as pas modifié.

John Mbege lève un sourcil puis dit :

\- Franchement Emori, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de cette photo moi.

Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai été piégé, ils m'ont piégé. Maintenant même si j'affiche la photo originale, personne n'y croira tout le monde pensera à un montage. Tout le monde. John se penche vers moi et me susurre à l'oreille :

\- Tu sais qu'il a juste suffit de me faire les cheveux plus long ? Selon Bellamy je ressemble beaucoup à ma mère. Bellamy a un copain qui a fait ça pour lui.

Je le pousse de frustration, puis m'échappe de la marée humaine, de tous les collégiens qui vont vouloir en savoir plus sur la mère de John et sur ce jeune homme.

Mais ce n'est pas sa mère. Ce n'est pas sa mère sur la photo. C'est John lui-même, et maintenant, plus personne ne me croira…

xxx

(Murphy)

John m'aide à enlever toutes les affiches que nous avons collées nous-même la veille. Maman se fiche qu'on pense qu'elle sorte avec un jeune, et la rumeur s'apaisera vite je ne me fais pas de soucis. Le pire c'est que c'est elle qui a eu l'idée d'afficher en premier la photo, un petit peu modifié.

\- Je faisais ce genre de conneries au lycée, a-t-elle dit.

\- Arrête, t'avais même pas d'ordi à cette époque, lui ai-je lancé.

\- Non mais avec ton père on aimait bien faire des bêtises, on s'envoyait des messages codés que les profs n'arrivaient pas à déchiffrer, on faisait le mur ou on crevait les pneus de la voiture du principal.

\- Pas vrai !

\- Si si, a-t-elle certifié en rigolant.

C'était la première fois qu'elle me parlait de papa et des conneries qu'ils faisaient ensemble plus jeune.

\- Il suffit simplement de faire croire que c'est une femme sur la photo et le tour sera joué, a-t-elle ajouté.

Et c'est là que Bellamy est intervenue :

\- C'est mieux si c'est une femme qui existe, et j'ai une idée.

Et voilà. Il me suffisait de récupérer la photo, puis d'attendre que le pote de Bellamy la modifie (d'ailleurs il a pris son temps celui-là, je ne le remercie pas). Dans le doute, on a posté quelques photos en ville et aussi devant l'école primaire. Emori sera juste obligé de laisser tomber.

Lui casser son portable pour pas qu'elle puisse montrer directement l'original, c'était le petit plaisir du jour. Elle n'a même pas remarqué que je ne la tripotais pas vraiment mais que je fouillais juste ses poches pour mettre la main sur l'objet.

\- Merci pour ton aide mon pote, dis-je à John.

\- Ben à quoi ça servirait sinon les meilleurs amis, à part faire passer les mères pour des cougars !

\- Je vois que tu as appris la définition, dis-je.

\- Ouaip !

Je lui pose la main sur la nuque puis ajoute :

\- Mais ne l'utilise plus, c'est sexiste.

\- Ah bon, qui l'a dit ?

\- Ma mère. Et elle est très lucide maintenant, alors fais gaffe.

John éclate de rire et je fais de même. Je me sens libéré.

xxx

(Emori)

Je choppe John à la pause et je lui dis :

\- Sors avec moi.

\- Nope, répond-il de façon nonchalante.

Alors je lui balance :

\- Si tu le fais pas je me suicide !

Je suis sûr qu'il va m'écouter maintenant, j'en suis sûr de le tenir comme ça.

Mais à la place il se met à rire, puis s'approche de moi et son regard devient dur comme de la glace :

\- Alors meurs, qu'on n'en parle plus.

Puis il s'éloigne.

Je serre les dents, puis je rentre chez moi en courant. Bien sûr que je ne vais pas me suicider pauvre type minable, je ferai de ta vie un enfer un jour tu verras, je me vengerai. Je me vengerai !

xxx

(Murphy)

\- T'es sûr qu'elle va pas se suicider ? Me demande John.

\- Ouaip, elle fera rien, c'était que du vent.

\- Et si jamais elle le fait ?

Je souris en coin et violemment je réponds :

\- Alors bon débarras.

xxx

(Bellamy)

Je regarde l'affiche collée sur le panneau devant l'école primaire. On dirait vraiment que j'embrasse la mère de Murphy, c'est effrayant qu'ils se ressemblent comme ça. Mon pote n'a pas eu besoin de retoucher le visage pour le faire paraître plus vieux, la photo était de toute manière trop flou pour ça. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on m'ait reconnu dessus. Murphy arrive derrière moi, prend l'affiche et l'arrache :

\- Espèce de dragueur de vieilles, lâche-t-il.

Je souris et lui met une gentille claque derrière la tête.

\- Tout est bien qui finit bien, dis-je.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Que toi et moi on sort ensemble pour de bon ?

Je regarde autour de nous mais personne n'écoute notre conversation.

\- Oui, dis-je. Mais il va falloir se montrer prudent.

\- Okay, soupire-t-il.

Je le décoiffe gentiment et il bougonne en remettant ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Et Emori ? Je demande.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Elle n'est pas venue en cours, elle doit être vexée. Bah ça lui passera hein. Elle est jeune, elle s'en remettra.

\- Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle se venge ?

\- Hmmm. Non. Elle essayera sans doute, mais bon moi, contrairement à elle, je ne suis pas seul. Alors tout ira bien.

Je hoche la tête. Nous parlons encore un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme arrive et se plante devant nous. Je ne connais pas cet homme alors je regarde Murphy qui hausse les épaules parce qu'il ne sait pas non plus c'est qui.

\- Vous êtes Bellamy Blake ?

\- Euh oui ?

L'homme me fout son poing dans la tronche et ça fait mal.

\- Espèce de salaud, vous avez baisé ma femme pendant mon absence.

Hein quoi ? Sa femme ? De quoi il parle ? Je me tourne vers Murphy qui ne comprends pas plus que moi.

\- Euh… Madame Murphy est veuve, dis-je à tout hasard.

\- Je parle de Gina pauvre type, comment t'as osé faire ça, espèce de salopard.

Et il me refout un coup de poing.

\- Je croyaiiiiis qu'elle était divorcée, dis-je en me protégeant le visage au cas où un autre coup arriverait

\- Espèce de menteur ! J'ai découvert par hasard une photo de vous, c'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'elle avait un autre gars. Mais elle m'a tout expliqué. Elle m'a dit que vous l'aviez dragué alors qu'elle ne cessait de vous répéter qu'elle était mariée. Pauvre type, voleur de femme, si tu l'approches encore je te butte !

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. En fait soudainement j'ai juste envie de rire, tellement c'est drôle, mais genre vraiment. Je me tapais Gina parce qu'elle le voulait, que je la croyais divorcé et que je voulais oublier Murphy, et voilà que j'ai mis son mari pas divorcé du tout en colère. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette situation débile ? C'est tellement marrant. Alors devant ce pauvre type qui n'a juste pas eu de bol avec sa femme, j'éclate de rire. Pire que tout, Murphy me regarde faire et éclate de rire avec moi et nous voilà tous les deux à rire devant ce pauvre type qui pleure à moitié et qui continue de m'insulter.

\- Je ne toucherai plus jamais à Gina, je jure entre deux rires.

Puis je lui tends l'affiche :

\- Comme vous voyez j'ai déjà quelqu'un d'autre.

Et c'est reparti de plus belle entre Murphy et moi. L'homme est désemparé, garde l'affiche dans ses mains sans comprendre, puis finit par s'éloigner. Et Murphy et moi, on rit, on rit, on rit encore. Octavia et Jasper finissent par nous rejoindre, et ils demandent _« pourquoi vous riez ? Pourquoi vous riez ? »_ et nous on rit encore plus. Si bien que les deux petits finissent par se mettre à rire aussi. Et Monty également. Qui se fait engueuler par sa mère. Ce qui nous fait rire encore plus sans raison aucune.

\- Bande de dépravés, lâche-t-elle.

Et je pleure de rire.

Et Murphy pleure de rire aussi.

Et je l'aime.

xxx

 **Épilogue.**

(Murphy)

Il m'a dit d'aller faire un tour, je suis sûr qu'il a oublié que c'était mon anniversaire, alors que c'est vachement important pour moi vu que j'ai quinze ans et que ça me rapproche un peu plus du moment où on pourra se voir librement. Genre maintenant. Parce que j'ai quinze ans, qu'à la rentrée je vais au lycée et que ma mère est d'accord, alors le monde entier doit l'être aussi.

Lui il pense qu'on doit attendre dix-huit ans pour s'afficher au grand jour, il est vraiment chiant. Puis il croit quoi ? Que mon front ne va pas finir par s'aplatir à force qu'il l'embrasse plus souvent que ma bouche ? Si je deviens chauve ce sera sa faute !

(Bellamy)

Le môme est sorti en boudant. Il croit que j'ai oublié son anniversaire. Je n'ai rien oublié du tout, je compte les jours jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans oui, quand on sera tranquille et que les gens nous jugeront plus. Seulement il faut que je prépare l'appartement pour fêter ça, et je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas pensé à ça, que je pouvais préparer l'appartement pour lui.

Octavia râle parce que je mets des décorations partout.

\- Je pourrai lui donner un cours de karaté ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Non ce soir tu dors avec Jasper chez Murphy.

\- En fait Jasper c'est devenu mon petit frère, grogne-t-elle, je le vois presque plus souvent que toi.

\- Ah bon ? Tu me remplaces ? Dis-je l'air boudeur.

\- Noooon ! S'écrie-t-elle. Je plaisantais, tu es mon seul frère ! Le seul et l'unique.

Je ris :

\- Bon dans ce cas, aide moi à accrocher cette guirlande.

\- Je suis sûr que Murphy va trouver ta déco moche, dit-elle en m'aidant.

\- Personne ne trouve les décos d'anniversaire moche, à part toi O.

\- Tu veux que je t'apprenne une prise de karaté que tu lui feras ?

\- Non merci O.

\- Bon comme tu veux. J'essaie juste de t'aider moi. Il te trouvera cool si tu fais du karaté.

\- Il me trouve déjà cool, dis-je.

\- Tu es sûr de toi Bell !

Je lui fais un clin d'œil. Je finis la déco, puis j'emmène O chez la maman de Murphy. Finalement j'envoie un texto au gosse boudeur :

 _« J'ai fini le ménage tu peux venir »._

Il est là deux minutes plus tard. Il a dû passer son temps à roder autour de l'appart.

(Murphy)

J'ai fait le tour du quartier, je me suis surtout bien fais chier. J'ai bien songé à enquiquiner Bellamy en lui disant que j'allais appeler Emori, mais il ne m'aurait pas cru. Elle a bien essayé de nous emmerder au début, elle me suivait partout, elle faisait grave chier, elle venait taguer sur nos murs des insultes, elle allait faire peur à Jasper en venant à l'école, elle sonnait chez nous à des heures indues, elle allait aussi écrire des insultes sur la porte de Bellamy d'ailleurs, mais ma mère a fini par la chopper et par lui faire peur en disant qu'elle allait prévenir les flics pour harcèlement. Après ça, elle s'est calmée. Maintenant elle se contente juste de me fusiller des yeux quand elle me croise, ce qui me fait une belle jambe. John, lui, est toujours mon meilleur ami du coup pour mon anniversaire, il m'a offert une fausse barbe.

Il y tient ce débile hein.

De toute façon pas besoin, j'ai l'impression que ça commence à pousser tout seul, je pourrai toujours avoir une vraie barbe, si je veux.

Bref, je reçois enfin le texto de Bellamy et je (cours) marche jusqu'à son appartement.

Il m'accueille en me lançant des confettis et en me chantant _« Joyeux anniversaire »_. Franchement, c'est qui le gosse entre nous deux ?

(Bellamy)

\- Elle est moche ta déco, dit-il.

Octavia serait heureuse de savoir qu'elle a eu raison.

\- Rabat-joie.

Il s'assoit à table et j'allume des bougies puis je lui sers son gâteau d'anniversaire.

\- Ambiance, se moque-t-il.

\- Je vais te plaquer le jour de ton anniversaire si tu ne te réjouis pas, dis-je.

Il me tire la langue, mange un bout de gâteau et se plaint exprès, avec un sourire en coin :

\- Trop de chocolat.

Je l'attrape et le coince sous mon bras, puis je lui frotte le crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as morveux hein ? Tu veux qu'on se batte. Je te signale que je suis celui dont la sœur fait du karaté !

\- Tu connais même pas de prise je suis sûr !

Je le relâche et j'avoue :

\- Non en effet.

Alors il m'attrape le bras et sans que je ne comprenne ni comment ni pourquoi, après qu'il ait bougé à toute vitesse, je me retrouve par terre :

\- Par contre moi j'en connais.

\- Tu fais pas de karaté !

\- Non, mais ta sœur m'a appris deux ou trois trucs, elle a dit que tu trouverais ça cool.

Je me relève :

\- Ne te fais pas avoir par ma petite sœur toi !

Il se met à rire. Et je ne peux que lui pardonner.

\- Alors tu me trouves cool ? Demande-t-il.

\- Oui, mais plus de prise de karaté s'il te plaît.

Il se rassoit à table et mange finalement le gâteau.

(Murphy)

Il est trop bon ce gâteau, je suis sûr que c'est Bellamy qui l'a cuisiné. Et les décos de l'appartement sont vraiment jolies. J'adore aussi les bougies. Mais je ne préfère pas lui dire, il chopperait la grosse tête et c'est vraiment trop drôle de l'embêter. J'ai même pu lui faire une prise de karaté, Octavia sera fière de son beau-frère.

\- Alors c'est quoi mon cadeau ? Je demande.

\- On ne réclame pas, sale gosse.

\- Attention, dis-je. Sale gosse de quinze ans.

Ça le fait sourire. Il va sortir un cadeau de dessous les coussins et me le tend.

\- Oh alors j'ai le droit à un vrai cadeau.

\- Pourquoi, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

\- Un truc niais du style un bisou sur le front avec une phrase du genre _« ton cadeau c'est tout mon amour »._

\- Je ne suis pas si débile.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Bon ouvre ton cadeau, s'agace-t-il.

Je tourne l'objet dans mes mains, puis je devine :

\- Hmm une chemise de couleur rouge super classe.

Il écarquille les yeux et je déballe le cadeau pour trouver exactement ce que j'ai dit.

\- Tu as des yeux à rayons X ? Demande-t-il.

\- Non mais t'es allé l'acheter avec ma mère, elle a vendu la mèche.

Il prend l'air boudeur et dit :

\- Alors tu savais très bien que je n'avais pas oublié ton anniversaire.

\- Non je ne le savais pas, cette chemise, t'aurais pu l'offrir à ton amant.

\- J'ai pas d'amant, imbécile.

\- Et une amante ?

\- Non plus. Pourquoi toi oui ?

\- Non. Y a que toi.

Il rougit. Et ça me plait. Je finis mon gâteau puis j'essaie la chemise.

\- Comment elle me va ?

Bellamy me regarde la bouche grande ouverte puis marmonne :

\- Mouais bof.

\- Menteur va.

(Bellamy)

Il est trop beau, cette chemise lui va trop bien. Il s'approche de moi :

\- Dis-le que tu me trouves beau, dit-il.

\- Bien ! D'accord, je te trouve beau.

Et comme ça, je ne suis pas le seul à rougir. Il me sourit et je fonds. Il a une trace de chocolat au coin des lèvres et je lui enlève avec mon pouce.

\- Aucune once d'imagination, soupire-t-il, c'était avec ta bouche qu'il fallait l'enlever le chocolat, sinon à quoi ça sert que je me démène pour en laisser une trace hein ?

Je roule des yeux. Puis je finis par approcher mon visage du sien :

\- J'ai un autre cadeau d'anniversaire, dis-je.

Il me regarde avec une sorte d'impatience et j'encadre son visage de mon main pour embrasser son front.

\- Je vais devenir chauve à force, marmonne-t-il.

Je souris et l'embrasse encore, puis j'embrasse son nez, puis ses joues, puis la commissure de ses lèvres et quand je me recule il ne dit plus rien. Je lui ai enfin cloué le bec.

\- Ton deuxième cadeau, c'est tout mon amour, dis-je.

Il éclate de rire.

Je le lui vole en posant ma bouche sur la sienne.

(Murphy)

Et il me chuchote à l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime. Joyeux anniversaire.

Et c'est le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie.

Fin.

L'autatrice : voilà, la fic est finie. Ce dernier chapitre permet de clouer le bec à Emori (et je suis vraiment désolée de l'avoir fait si méchante et stupide). J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu du début à la fin. Il y aura un dernier chapitre un peu bonus, je vous laisse découvrir sur quoi il portera. Merci de me suivre et pour vos commentaires encourageants.


	11. Une question d'amour

**Bonus : Une question d'amour.**

(Devinez qui c'est)

On s'embrasse depuis au moins dix minutes, ou plus, ou moins, j'ai pas compté, le temps s'arrête quand il m'embrasse, c'est comme ça depuis nos huit ans, on en a seize, sa main s'attarde un peu sous mon tee-shirt, mais j'attrape son poignet et à contre cœur je me recule :

\- Je dois y aller, dis-je.

\- Quoi déjà ? Tu viens juste d'arriver.

\- Ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis là.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis, boude-t-il.

\- Désolé, j'ai un rendez-vous arrangé.

\- Quoi ? Encore ?

\- Ouais maman ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire.

\- Elle n'a toujours pas compris depuis la dernière fois où la fille t'a trouvé tellement exécrable qu'elle t'a écrasé un gâteau sur la tête ?

\- Non toujours pas.

\- Pourquoi t'y va toute façon, tu ferais mieux de sécher !

\- Ce serait pire si j'y allais pas, et cette fois-ci maman va être là.

\- Nooon !

\- Si, elle veut s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

\- Si je comprends bien tu vas pas pouvoir te fourrer les doigts dans le nez ni roter au visage de la fille.

\- Exactement, t'as tout compris.

\- Dommage, ronchonne-t-il.

J'embrasse sa bouche rapidement.

\- Tombe pas amoureux d'elle hein.

\- Promis, dis-je. Tu vas faire quoi toi ?

\- Sans doute aller emmerder Fifi et Bell pendant leur rendez-vous, y a pas de raison que je sois le seul à souffrir.

Je me marre et je l'embrasse encore, puis je m'enfuis avant de ne plus avoir envie de partir du tout.

Cette fois-ci la fille s'appelle Harper. C'est une grande blonde aux cheveux longs et détachés, elle a des yeux marrons et elle ne sourit pas vraiment en me voyant, contrairement aux filles de d'habitude. Maman est là, bien sûr, elle nous présente et fait un portrait hyper positif de moi. Bien sûr elle ne dit rien sur le fait que je sors avec déjà quelqu'un, que c'est un garçon, qu'on s'aime depuis nos huit ans, qu'elle le sait et qu'elle fait tout pour nous séparer depuis ce jour. Et qu'elle n'a jamais réussi.

\- Une fille te guérira, me dit-elle tout le temps, tu verras quand tu auras essayé tu pourras plus t'en passer.

Ce qu'elle ne comprend pas c'est que c'est pas une question d'essayage, c'est une question d'amour. Et la personne que j'aime est un garçon, ce n'est pas de bol pour ma mère, mais c'est comme ça.

Je souris à Harper et elle penche la tête sur le côté. Elle coupe ma mère au milieu de son speech et demande :

\- Toi aussi on t'a obligé à venir là ?

\- Ouaip, dis-je.

\- Okay, alors je te propose qu'on arrête les formalités et qu'on essaie juste de passer une bonne journée, ensuite je dirai à mes parents que je suis pas intéressée. T'en pense quoi ?

Ma mère devient rouge plus blanche, elle a l'air totalement offusquée. Mais je tape dans la main de Harper :

\- Bonne idée, souris-je.

\- Géniale.

Elle se tourne vers ma mère et devient hyper respectueuse :

\- Merci madame pour votre accueil, maintenant nous allons nous amuser avec votre fils si vous le permettez. Je vous le rendrai en un seul morceau, pas d'inquiétude.

Puis elle prend ma main et m'entraîne avec elle à l'extérieur de ma maison.

Fantastique.

Nous nous sommes assis sur un banc dans un parc et nous parlons :

\- Alors pourquoi tes parents t'obligent à faire des rendez-vous arrangés ? Je lui demande.

\- Oh je ne sais pas trop, dit-elle, ils ont envie que je me trouve un mec et vite. Si possible un fils de riche plutôt pas moche.

\- Ce que je suis alors.

\- Ouaip. Apparemment. Et toi alors ?

J'étends mes jambes et je regarde le ciel.

\- Hmmmmm va savoir, dis-je.

Elle ne creuse pas plus profondément la question.

Finalement nous décidons d'aller au cinéma. Elle choisit un film d'action, je ne le trouve pas terrible, elle non plus. Ça la fait marrer :

\- C'est un échec total ce rendez-vous, dit-elle.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ben aucun de nous deux ne veut être là et le film était nul.

J'enfonce mes mains dans les poches et je lui souris :

\- Tu trouves ? Moi j'ai l'impression que tu t'amuses puisque tu ris.

Elle se tait, puis hausse les épaules :

\- Hmmm ouais peut-être.

On va manger une gaufre ensemble et je lui demande :

\- Il y a eu beaucoup d'autres gars ?

\- Bof deux.

\- Ils étaient comment ?

\- Nul. Répond-elle.

\- Nul comment ?

\- Le premier était hyper guindé, il me regardait de haut puis a fini le rendez-vous en disant _« excuse-moi mais tu donnes beaucoup trop ton opinion pour une femme »._

Je glousse.

\- Et le deuxième ?

\- Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui et quand j'essayais d'en placer une il me coupait en disant _« non mais ça me fait trop penser à moi tu vois, moi je, moi je, moi je »._

Je me marre encore plus :

\- T'as vraiment pas eu de bol, pas étonnant que tu n'es pas envie d'être là, dis-je.

\- Eh bien, à vrai dire, je crois que pour une fois ça va, j'ai bien envie d'être là.

Je lui souris.

\- Je vois. Mais attends-toi à ce qu'à la fin je ne te dise que tu donnes trop ton opinion pour une femme.

Elle me met une claque derrière la tête et je recommence à rire. Elle me suit. Quand on se calme, elle me demande :

\- Et toi alors, elles étaient comment ?

Je réfléchis un instant puis je réponds sincèrement :

\- Et bien à vrai dire, elles étaient plutôt pas mal. Drôle, sympa. Il y en avait même une qui avait la même passion que moi pour la mécanique.

\- Ah ? Alors pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?

\- À cause de moi, dis-je.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Et bien je me suis montrée exécrable pour les faire abandonner et ça a toujours mal fini, dis-je en souriant. La dernière m'a écrabouillé un gâteau sur la tête.

Elle lève un sourcil :

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Ma mère m'oblige à aller à ces rendez-vous, je voulais qu'elle abandonne tu vois. Je voulais qu'elle comprenne. Mais comme tu es là…

\- C'est qu'elle n'a toujours pas compris, conclue-t-elle.

\- Mais avec toi c'est différent, dis-je.

\- Ah ?

\- Ouais, tu n'es pas là parce que tu le veux, alors je peux me montrer naturel, au final je sais qu'il ne se passera rien.

Harper me sourit et hoche la tête :

\- T'as raison, avec moi c'est différent, dit-elle.

J'acquiesce et croque dans ma gaufre.

La nuit tombe quand nous rentrons finalement à la maison, nous marchons côte à côte en discutant tranquillement. Une fois devant la porte de ma maison, je dis à Harper en toute honnêteté :

\- Je pense qu'on pourrait devenir amis, qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle hoche la tête :

\- Ce serait super Monty.

Je lui souris puis je dis :

\- Écoute, je vais dire à ma mère qu'on sort ensemble, ça la calmera. Tu n'as qu'à faire pareil avec tes parents.

\- C'est une bonne idée, dit-elle.

Nous nous serrons la main pour clore le marché, et je me dis que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée.

Et puis maintenant je n'aurais qu'à dire à ma mère que je vais voir Harper et je pourrai aller voir Jasper tranquillement.

xxx

Pendant ce temps

(Jasper)

\- Fifi lâaaaaaaaaache moi je vais mourir, lâche moi. Promis, je ne viendrai plus jamais vous embêter toi et Bell quand vous aurez rendez-vous.

\- Et m'appelle pas Fifi, grogne-t-il.

Il me relâche finalement alors qu'il m'étranglait à moitié tout en me maintenant au sol avec son genou. Je déteste Octavia de lui avoir appris des prises de catch.

xxx

(Monty)

J'enfouis mon nez contre le cou de Jasper, ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que j'utilise l'excuse Harper pour pouvoir le voir. Il est au courant et ça l'arrange bien puisque ma mère nous lâches les bask'.

\- Va pas tomber amoureux d'elle par accident, me dit-il juste.

\- Aucune chance, je souffle à son oreille.

Il attrape mon visage et m'embrasse à pleine bouche, avant d'enlever mon tee-shirt et de me faire basculer sur son lit.

\- Je t'aime Monty, me dit-il. Je t'aime tellement que des fois ça me fait mal.

Je caresse sa joue doucement, il est le seul pour moi, l'unique. Il n'y a que lui, maintenant et après. Et tant que maman ne le comprendra pas, je serai obligé d'utiliser des pauvres stratagèmes à deux balles.

Je me penche en avant pour embrasser les lèvres de Jasper et passe mes mains sous ses vêtements.

\- Je t'aime aussi, soufflé-je à son oreille. Tu me rends fou.

Il rigole et mord doucement ma joue :

\- Prouve-le-moi.

Il me pousse à nouveau sur son lit et il s'emploie à me rendre largement fou ensuite.

Il m'arrive de revoir Harper. Par exemple, je l'invite à dîner à la maison et ma mère lui dit qu'elle est follement heureuse de savoir qu'on passe la plupart de notre temps ensemble. Harper me jette un coup d'œil. Je hausse les épaules en signe d'excuse. Elle dit :

\- Oh oui, nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble c'est vrai.

Plus tard dans ma chambre, quand nous sommes seuls, elle me demande :

\- Tu mens vraiment à ta mère alors.

\- Ça m'arrange, disons.

\- Et tu vois qui à la place ?

Je plaisante :

\- Une femme de basse condition qui doit se prostituer pour vivre.

\- C'est pas vrai, s'exclame-t-elle.

Je rigole :

\- Bien sûr que c'est pas vrai !

Harper se laisse tomber sur mon lit :

\- Ce qui fait que je me pose toujours la question, pourquoi tu mens à ta mère ?

Je hausse les épaules et répond simplement :

\- Par amour.

\- Parce que tu veux pas lui faire de peine c'est ça ?

\- Pas par amour pour elle, je corrige.

Je m'allonge à côté d'elle. Ma mère arrive à ce moment-là, puis comme si on avait été dans une position compromettant elle met ses mains devant ses yeux, avant de dire :

\- N'oubliez pas de vous protéger !

Et de rajouter :

\- Monty je suis si fier de toi, je savais que dans le fond tu étais un garçon normal.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? Demande Harper quand ma mère s'éloigne.

Je me rassois et soupir :

\- Que je ne suis pas un garçon normal, dis-je.

xxx

(Harper)

Mes parents sont contents de savoir que je sors avec mon rendez-vous arrangé. Sauf qu'on ne sort pas tant que ça ensemble. Pas autant que semble le dire Monty à sa mère en tout cas. Je me demande pourquoi il lui ment, et je me demande ce qu'il lui cache.

Et puis il y a autre chose.

Ça me vexe un peu qu'il m'utilise comme une excuse comme ça, alors qu'on n'a pas réellement rendez-vous.

Donc une fois je l'appelle et je l'invite au ciné. Histoire que pour une fois, le mensonge soit la réalité.

xxx

(Jasper)

Je suis au téléphone avec Monty tandis que Fifi bosse sur ses cours. Ce qu'il a du mal à faire, puisque Bell à côté de lui n'arrête pas de le pousser avec son pied ou de tirer ses mèches de cheveux. Il s'agace et je les regarde faire avec amusement.

\- Tu m'écoutes ? Demande Monty.

\- Ouais ouais.

\- Menteur. Fifi est dans la pièce ?

C'est amusant que Monty l'appelle « Fifi » aussi.

\- Ouaip, dis-je.

\- Dis-lui que tu es un menteur et qu'il t'a mal éduqué.

\- Fifi, dis-je, Monty dit que je suis un menteur et que tu m'as mal éduqué.

\- Ta gueule sale môme, je t'ai jamais éduqué, ronchonne Fifi. Si c'était le cas, tu serais pas aussi débile.

\- Tu as entendu sa réponse ? Je demande à Monty au tel.

\- Ouais ouais. Répond-il.

Fifi finit par craquer à cause de Bell, il prend sa main, l'attire vers lui et l'embrasse. Ensuite il le relâche et se concentre à nouveau sur ses cours. Bell se calme un peu du coup, mais continue de le dévorer des yeux. Je souris et dit :

\- Bell va te dévorer Fifi.

Monty s'agace :

\- Si tu m'écoutes pas je raccroche.

\- Je t'écoute, je t'écoute.

Monty soupire et répète :

\- Donc je vais voir Harper demain, on ne se verra pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vois que tu m'écoutais pas.

\- Pourquoi tu vas voir cette fille ? Encore un rendez-vous arrangé par ta mère ?

\- Non, c'est Harper qui m'invite au ciné.

\- Je viens avec vous !

\- Pas question !

Je grogne.

\- Mais pourquoiiiii ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça. Donc on se voit dimanche okay ?

\- Pfff. T'as pas intérêt de me faire cocu.

\- Mais non. Je t'aime. À dimanche.

\- À dimanche.

Il raccroche, je me lève et vais entourer Fifi de mes bras :

\- Monty va voir une fille demain, je me plains.

\- C'est pas bon ça, dit-il, votre couple bat de l'aile tête de nœud.

\- Pas moyen.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Imagine que Monty soit soudainement très attiré par les seins de cette fille et qu'il décide de te quitter pour y goûter ?

Bell intervient :

\- Arrête Murphy, tu vas lui faire peur.

\- D'abord Monty ferait jamais ça, je boude.

Fifi dit :

\- Ça t'en sais rien, peut-être qu'il t'aime moins qu'avant.

Je lui donne un coup de boule à l'arrière de son crâne et je m'écrie :

\- T'es méchaaaaant Fifi.

\- Putain mais t'as quel âge bordel ?

Je n'écoute plus et je m'enfuis.

(Murphy)

\- J'ai mal, je me plains en me frottant la tête.

\- Ta faute, dit Bell.

\- Pff, il a juste à faire confiance à Monty c'est tout, pourquoi il flippe tout à coup ?

\- Tu te souviens quand t'as cru que j'allais te quitter pour cette femme avec qui je travaillais ?

\- J'avais seize ans, j'étais pas sûr de moi encore.

C'est vrai, maintenant j'en ai vingt-deux et je sais que la première qui touche à mon Bell, je l'étale. Non mais.

\- C'est l'âge de Jasper.

Je souffle :

\- Et merde…

xxx

(Monty)

Harper arrive, vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur. C'est vrai qu'il ne fait pas froid ces temps-ci. J'ai opté pour un pantacourt et un tee-shirt que m'a offert Jasper. Je me demande s'il est vraiment fâché pour aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas l'air ravi au téléphone. Mais au moins il comprend ce que je ressens quand il me dit _« je vais quelque part avec Octavia »._ Je sais bien qu'elle est comme une sœur pour lui, je suis un peu jaloux quand même.

Pourtant j'ai confiance en lui.

On va au cinéma, cette fois-ci c'est moi qui choisis le film et je pointe du doigt une comédie romantique. Harper sourit et acquiesce :

\- Bonne idée, dit-elle.

Je vais chercher du pop-corn pendant qu'elle choisit nos places. C'est à ce moment-là que je le vois entrer dans la salle. Je fronce les sourcils, puis le rattrape et le prend par le col. Il a beau avoir mis une casquette et des grosses lunettes, je le reconnais tout de suite :

\- Jasper, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit d'aller au cinéma ? Je vais voir un film, j'ai le droit d'aller voir un film.

\- Jaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux pas que je sois là pour que tu puisses draguer tranquillement Harper c'est ça ? Tu vas profiter du noir pour la bécoter ? Et ensuite tu me diras que tu fais juste semblant de sortir avec elle pour faire plaisir à ta mère ?

Je vois rouge et pousse le pot de pop-corn contre Jasper, qu'il attrape malgré lui :

\- Je vois, dis-je d'une voix tranchante.

\- Tu vois quoi ? Demande-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Lâché-je avec irritation.

Puis je passe devant lui, en colère, je vais jusqu'à Harper, attrape sa main :

\- Viens, j'ai plus envie de voir un film.

Elle me suit sans comprendre, et on repasse devant Jasper qui est figé avec le pop-corn dans les bras.

\- Attends, attends Monty, m'appelle-t-il.

\- Tu le connais ? Demande Harper.

\- Non, ça doit être une erreur, dis-je en continuant de l'entrainer avec moi laissant Jasper planté devant la salle de cinéma.

Je ne relâche Harper qu'une fois loin du cinéma.

\- Désolé, dis-je, je ne me sentais pas bien tout à coup. Je te rembourserai les places.

\- Ben c'est pas si important, dit-elle. Mais tu veux pas m'expliquer ?

Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux.

\- C'était qui le gars qui t'a appelé ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Un vrai stalker, je réponds.

\- Woh, flippant, dit-elle. Je pensais pas que ça existait vraiment.

\- Et ben si, il me suit partout, il vérifie mes fais et gestes, il est même venu voir le même film que nous.

Mon ton est vraiment énervé, et Harper prend mon bras doucement :

\- Ça doit pas être facile, dit-elle.

\- Non tu l'as dit, c'est pas facile.

\- Il n'a pas pu nous suivre je pense, là, allons ailleurs.

\- Ouais, il vaut mieux.

Je sens mon portable qui vibre dans ma poche, je le sors et l'éteint.

\- C'était qui ? Demande-t-elle.

\- J'en sais rien, je connais pas le numéro, mais j'ai éteins mon portable on sera plus tranquille tous les deux.

\- Oui, dit-elle.

\- Alors, tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Je sais pas, baladons-nous.

\- Okay.

Nous marchons donc sans aller nulle part, en discutant de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment je me sens un peu moins énervé contre Jasper, mais toujours aussi déçu. Ses paroles m'ont blessé, savoir qu'il pense ainsi, que je pourrais aller voir ailleurs, savoir qu'il doute de mes sentiments, ça m'a fait mal. Il ne me fait même pas confiance, c'est un peu triste.

\- Tu m'écoutes ? Demande Harper.

\- Hein ? Euh désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- J'ai bien vu, sourit-elle, je te demandais si ça se te disais d'aller boire un coup, je connais un coin sympa.

\- Okay, pourquoi pas, dis-je.

\- Génial.

J'essaie de mettre Jasper un peu de côté et de me concentrer sur la journée. Harper est sympa et c'est une amie, et en plus elle me sert d'excuse, alors je peux bien faire ça.

xxx

(Harper)

Au début Monty semble un peu perturbé. Peut-être à cause de ce stalker. Je le comprends. Mais au bout d'un moment il se détend, on discute, on s'amuse, on rit ensemble. Ce type est vraiment craquant, et je commence à me dire que c'était pas si mal de le rencontrer, d'avoir un rendez-vous arrangé avec lui. En fait, je commence à me dire que j'aimerais que le mensonge devienne réalité, que je voudrais sortir pour de vrai avec Monty. Et je compte bien que ça arrive avant que la journée ne se termine.

xxx

(Jasper)

\- Fifi, je fais quoi ? Monty était vraiment furieux, il m'en veut à mort là !

J'entends Fifi soupirer au téléphone.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me déranges en pleins milieu d'un baiser super chaud avec Bell ? Je vais te butter tête de nœud.

\- Steuplet aide moi ! Steuplet, steuplet, steuplet.

\- Grandis un peu Jasper, prends tes responsabilités et va t'excuser. T'es grand non ? Monty est fou de toi, il te pardonnera.

\- Tu disais qu'il m'aimait peut-être plus et qu'il allait être attiré par des seins, je chouine.

\- Oh bordel ! Jasper ! Écoute-moi. Ça fait combien de temps que tu es avec Monty ?

\- Huit ans.

\- Combien de fois sa mère a essayé de vous séparer ?

\- Dix zillions de fois, au moins.

\- Combien de fois Monty s'est séparé de toi ?

\- Zéro.

\- Tu vois ? S'il devait te quitter, il avait dix zillions de fois l'occasion de le faire, ça lui aurait évité de se recevoir des gifles gratuites, tu crois pas ? Fais lui confiance un peu, idiot. Et va t'excuser !

Je hoche la tête à toute vitesse :

\- Merci Fifi, je t'adore !

\- C'est ça, maintenant sale gosse, si tu m'appelles encore aujourd'hui, je te brûle les cheveux okay ?

\- Okay !

Il raccroche et je souris. Je sautille jusque chez Monty, je vais me planquer dans un coin, attendre qu'il revienne et m'excuser dès que je le verrai.

xxx

(Monty)

La journée se passe bien et le soir venu, nous marchons jusque chez moi. J'ai pourtant proposé à Harper de la raccompagner chez elle mais elle a dit que son père passerait devant ma maison pour la prendre en voiture. Avant d'arriver devant ma porte, elle me prend la main et je m'arrête pour la regarder.

\- Monty, j'ai un truc à te dire.

Je penche la tête sur le côté pour l'écouter. Mais elle n'a rien à me dire en fait, en tout cas elle le dit pas avec des mots. À la place elle approche son visage du mien pour m'embrasser.

xxx

(Jasper)

Je suis planqué derrière un arbre et je le vois rentrer avec Harper. Elle lui prend la main et je plante mes ongles dans l'arbre. Enlève ta main, enlève ta main, enlève ta main !

Il se parle mais je n'entends rien, je sais pas ce qu'ils disent.

Et puis alors, Harper se penche et elle embrasse Monty. J'ai l'impression qu'un orage au grand complet vient de me tomber sur la gueule. J'ai deux choix. Faire comme si je n'avais rien vu et m'enfuir en courant, ou massacrer cette meuf qui pose ses sales pattes sur Monty.

Est-ce que c'est mal d'être jaloux et possessif ? J'en sais rien, mais je sors de derrière mon arbre en criant et en courant vers eux. J'attrape Monty par le cou et je l'éloigne. Puis je grogne vers Harper.

xxx

(Harper)

C'est quoi ça ? On dirait un lionceau qui attaque.

\- Eh, ce serait pas ton stalker ? Je demande.

Il soupire et me répond :

\- Harper, je te présente Jasper, dis-je. Alias mon stalker. Alias mon meilleur ami. Alias mon petit ami.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne vais pas répéter, dit-il.

\- T'as très bien entendu, grogne le dénommé Jasper, c'est mon petit ami.

xxx

(Monty)

Jasper sert mon cou vraiment fort, et il est toutes griffes dehors face à Harper. Elle fronce les sourcils :

\- Tu m'as menti, dit-elle.

\- Quand exactement ?

\- Tu disais que ce type était un stalker, mais tu sors avec !

\- J'ai pas vraiment menti, il m'a vraiment suivi jusqu'au cinéma.

\- Et j'ai bien fais, grogne Jasper sans me lâcher, tu prends du bon temps à ce que je vois saleté de Monty.

Je soupire :

\- Jasper, laisse-moi t'expliquer, elle…

Harper me coupe :

\- Je t'aime, lâche-t-elle. Je t'aime c'est pour que je t'ai embrassé, je veux sortir avec toi.

Jasper m'étrangle à moitié maintenant, Harper n'a vraiment pas choisi son moment, c'est pas vrai. J'arrive même pas à m'expliquer.

\- Voleuse, crie Jasper.

\- Laisse-le choisir au moins, qui sait, il en a peut-être marre de toi, c'est pour ça qu'il t'a fui au cinéma et qu'il m'a dit que tu le stalkais !

Je sens l'étreinte de Jasper se relâcher, il est touché et blessé par les paroles de Harper, ça me permet de me défaire de ses bras complètement. Jasper me jette un regarde et j'ai l'impression qu'il va se mettre à pleurer.

\- Tu… Tu… Bégaye-t-il.

Bon cette fois-ci ça suffit. J'attrape Jasper par les épaules et colle mon front contre le sien :

\- Fais-moi confiance !

\- Mais…

\- Fais-moi confiance ! J'insiste.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux et finit par hocher la tête.

\- D'accord.

Je lui souris et il me rend mon sourire. Ensuite je me détache de lui et me retourne vers Harper.

\- S'il te plaît, me dit-elle, sors avec moi. Je sais maintenant pourquoi ta mère te prépare des rendez-vous arrangés, et elle serait vraiment heureuse de nous voir ensemble. Je suis le meilleur choix.

\- Ouaip, dis-je en enfonçant mes mains dans les poches.

Elle sourit et j'ajoute :

\- Pour ma mère tu serais le meilleur choix. Y a aucun doute.

Son sourire se fissure un peu.

\- Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Parce que tu as des seins et un vagin. Elle en a rien à foutre de ce que tu vaux, de ce que tu penses, tu pourrais être n'importe qui, ça n'a aucune importance tant que tu as ça. Des seins et un vagin. Une femme authentique pour ma mère. C'est tout ce qu'elle désire.

\- Mais… Je… Au moins, je corresponds à ses critères, dit-elle. Au moins avec moi, tout irait bien.

\- Oui, dis-je. Tu corresponds à ses critères.

\- Alors, tu vois. Je suis le meilleur choix, et je t'aime, sors avec moi.

Je fais un pas vers elle puis demande :

\- Mais Harper…

\- Oui ?

\- C'est avec moi ou ma mère que tu veux sortir ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es le meilleur choix pour ma mère, c'est vrai. Mais qu'en est-il de mes choix, à moi ?

Elle rougit. Elle baisse les yeux. Elle bafouille :

\- Tu serais plus heureux, avec une fille.

Je souris, pose mes doigts sous son menton et la force à me regarder.

\- C'est là que tu te trompes, dis-je. Personne ne peut me rendre plus heureux que Jasper.

xxx

(Jasper)

Il fait nuit. Nous sommes assis sur un banc près de la maison de Monty.

\- Elle est partie, dis-je.

\- Ouaip, dit-il.

\- Je pense pas que tu pourras encore te servir d'elle comme excuse. Dis-je.

\- Nope, dit-il. Ça veut dire que je vais devoir me taper encore des rendez-vous arrangés, la poisse.

Je passe mon bras autour de lui et il laisse tomber sa joue contre mon épaule.

\- C'est pas grave, dis-je. Je te fais confiance.

\- Hmm vraiment ?

\- J'ai eu peur, mais c'est pas que je te fais pas confiance, c'est juste que je t'aime tellement que des fois je me sens un peu en insécurité, tu comprends ?

\- Peut-être, dis-je. J'aimerais pas trop que tu ais des rendez-vous avec des filles ou même avec des mecs.

\- Tu vois.

Il embrasse mon cou et je frissonne.

\- Mais Jasper, dit-il.

\- Oui ?

\- Pour moi, il n'y a que toi.

Je tourne les yeux vers lui, pose mes lèvres sur ses cheveux puis dit :

\- Et pour moi il n'y a que toi.

Il se blottit contre moi et je murmure :

\- Tu vas devoir bientôt rentrer, ta mère va te chercher.

\- Juste encore un peu, souffle-t-il.

Et nous restons là, l'un contre l'autre. Quand soudain il relève la tête comme s'il avait pensé à quelque chose :

\- Jasper !

\- Quoi ?

\- Embrasse-moi, j'ai failli me faire embrasser par une fille.

\- Comment ça failli ?

\- Ben t'as pas vu ? Je me suis reculé juste avant qu'elle touche mes lèvres.

\- C'est vrai ça ?

\- Jasper, jusqu'où t'as regardé ?

\- J'en sais rien, je l'ai vu se rapprocher tout près, j'étais sûr qu'elle t'embrassait.

\- Ben la prochaine fois regarde mieux. Maintenant, embrasse-moi !

\- Bien capitaine !

Et je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes. Et je vais bien plus loin. Je lèche ses lèvres, je vais jouer avec sa langue avec la mienne, je pose mes mains un peu partout sur dos. Puis je me recule :

\- Ça va mieux ? Je demande.

\- Beaucoup mieux, me sourit-il. Et toi ?

\- Beaucoup mieux aussi, dis-je.

\- Au fait pourquoi tu te cachais derrière un arbre comme un gros stalker ?

\- Parce queeeeeeeee Fifi m'a dit de m'excuser alors je t'attendais. Et au fait, je suis désolé !

\- C'est bon. Dit-il en embrassant ma bouche. C'est bon.

Il finit par se séparer de moi, pour rentrer chez lui, mais c'est pas grave, parce que même si la mère de Monty essaye de nous séparer encore dix zillions de fois, je sais que Monty ne partira jamais. Et moi non plus.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà cette fois-ci c'est bel et bien fini. J'espère que ce chapitre bonus vous aura satisfait. Je ne pouvais pas finir la fic sans creuser un peu le jonty, éhé.


End file.
